Lucky Rabbit
by Selene Sokal
Summary: It was one thing to fall in love with someone who already had someone perfect for them. It was another thing entirely to fall in love with that person as well. But isn't that just Velvet's luck that she's alone with Jaune and Pyrrha, but can't bear to let them know how she really feels? Indulgent smut.
1. Lucky Rabbit's Foot

Coco always joked she had a lucky rabbit's foot.

She was wondering if she could just blame it for everything that was happening.

Velvet barely heard a word anyone was saying now. All of her efforts were put to trying to get her heart to stop thumping in her chest, to keep her lunch in her stomach, to pull whatever power she had, whatever discipline she'd gained from all of her training, to conceal as best she can, that she was freaking the _fuck_ out.

This movie night was courting disaster. She knew it. She knew it! It was way too much _way_ too fast and she should have realized once Coco started teasing her that Coco knew what she was talking about even though she never knew what she was talking about and-

Oh, Brothers, she was already hyperventilating.

_Alright Velvet, take it slow_. She took a few deep breaths. Fortunately, the other occupants of the room were distracted. For once, she was happy to be beneath most people's notice. _Walk through what happened, step by step._ She and Jaune had been the first to show up, to get the room ready for movie night. Lay out snacks, get the projector started, all that stuff. Yeah, her heart was going a little then, but it was an enjoyable nervousness, like a roller coaster. She even flirted a bit! …in her head, not out loud, but that was a lot for her! When he let her know that Ren and Nora would be missing the movie night on account of having to replace a series of lights Nora had somehow exploded via her semblance, she took it as a funny little thing. More JNPR craziness, not a forewarning of impending disaster!

But then Pyrrha showed up. And let her know—she took a second to try to calm her heart rate—that none of the girls from Team RWBY would be able to make it, either since they had just been assigned detention for instigating a completely different act of chaos. Instead of the expected nine, it was just... them. And that was when she really lost it.

It wasn't _fair._ It was one thing to fall in love with someone who clearly had someone who was just meant for them. It was another thing to have to fall in love with two someones. A third thing for both of them to be the ones so clearly meant for each other! And it was a fourth thing to be _alone in the room with the two of them TO WATCH A MOVIE TOGETHER._

Luck. It was unbelievable luck—a lifetime's worth of luck, and all spent on a moment _that could not help her in any way._ What was she supposed to do, say, "Wow, what a great movie, by the way, I think you two should start dating each other. And also, me."

Even in her fantasies, she skipped right past the logistics of how they got together and just focused on the logistics of the different ways their bodies could fit together. And the many, many different roles and games they could-

She could feel the blush consuming her face and she knew she had to stop this line of thinking immediately.

It just wasn't fair.

It had been love at first sight. Jaune, her knight in faded hoodie, confronting that jerk, Cardin, for picking on her. She just felt so helpless whenever humans went after her! Years of huntress training, and yet, the minute she faced a hostile human, she was once again a scared little girl, frozen in fear and terrified what might happen if she ever fought back. She'd seen it before, and she saw it with Jaune—her brave hero was alone against four Huntsmen, any one of which would have been more than a match for him. He'd been flattened in an instant. And then…

She was so graceful. Angelic. She seemed to fly across the floor and, well, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She _dismantled_ them, like they were nothing, her avenger set upon those small-time bigots with a righteous fury. Her eyes, so full of concern… for Jaune, but that made it even _better_. The two of them were just so, so… she fell in love with them and fell in love with _them_.

Jaune, the kind, sweet boy who always cared so much for his friends. The way his big, goofy grin could lift her out of dark moods and make her feel like everything was going to be okay. And Pyrrha… she was so beautiful. Statuesque. Their schedules had overlapped in the showers once, and it took all her strength not to simply die on the spot. For once, she was thankful for Yang's mock-ogling—it provided the perfect cover for Velvet. But she was amazed they didn't realize how perfect they were for each other, how obviously well they went together, and she was even more amazed she seemed to be the only one who'd fallen in love with both of them.

Coco picked up on it immediately, like she always did, but she misread her interest. "Jaune Arc, eh? I ain't seeing it, but everyone's got their preferences. But I've gotta warn you Vel," she'd told her, "his partner's got it _bad_ for him, and if she thinks you're a threat, I don't think any of us can stop her." Nothing could stop her. She was _perfect_.

"Velvet? You alright?"

She realized she'd been asked a question and practically leapt up from the seat. "I'm- I'm sorry! I wasn't listening!"

"It's cool," Jaune chuckled at her surprise, but in his gentle way that made it clear he wasn't teasing or judging her. _Stop making my heart melt you idiot!_ She cursed, inwardly. "Just wanted to make sure you're cool with us watching _The Princess and the Parson?_"

It took every ounce of willpower to keep her ears from wilting in dismay.

"Yes!" _Sound normal sound normal sound normal_ "It's fine!" she lied. Of course it wasn't fine! She'd seen it before, and it had left her _bawling_. The passionate monologue at the end, about love overcoming all barriers and those majestic sweeps across the Valean countryside and, and, and… _she was going to be watching it with them!_

Surely, they had to realize what they were putting her through.

"I heard it's pretty good," Pyrrha chimed in, obliviously, as she dumped a bag of popcorn into a bowl. "Didn't it sweep the awards a few years ago?"

Of course they didn't realize. It was a matter of relationships and so of course they hadn't the faintest clue about anything with those. She sighed. Watching their easy conversation as they joked about their favorite movies and their obvious familiarity would make anyone assume they already _were_ in a relationship. They were so perfect in everything, so kind and beautiful and _perfect_, that of course they had their fatal flaw: they were so bad at romance. An appalling mix of oblivious and timid, but if they just had someone to give them their start, to point out how good they were together, maybe they could figure it out? And maybe they could show their gratitude for their newfound bliss by inviting her to share in the fruits of…

No! Bad! _Focus._

She sat back on the couch, trying to squeeze herself into the armrest and, for once, being glad that Jaune was too clueless to notice the obvious when she practically squeaked a thank you as he handed her a drink and took his seat in the middle of the couch. Pyrrha sat to his right and passed him the bowl of popcorn to set on his lap.

She'd had this fantasy before. The three of them, watching a movie together, even the part with Jaune in the middle with a bowl of popcorn. She'd reach into the bowl, her fingers would brush Pyrrha's, and then…

Well, she wasn't sure what happened next, but it somehow led to her and Pyrrha on their knees together and enjoying a very different kind of activity.

Damnit! Why had she spent so much time thinking about the _fun_ part of the fantasy and none on the parts that made it _plausible_. Ugh. She cursed her overactive imagination for getting her all worked up without giving her any practical advice. She could hear Coco joking that between her and Blake, they were providing a whole set of proofs for Faunus stereotypes, but that wasn't fair! Sure, Blake was a perv, but she only got like this for two people. Two! And she _wished_ it was some kind of biological heat cycle, because then it would be once a year instead of _all the damn time!_

No, she would focus on the movie. Focus entirely on the movie. She caught the barest hint of Pyrrha whispering something in Jaune's ear, _but she was not listening._ Nope, didn't matter what it was. Even if it was the sweet nothings of a budding relationship, the subtle cues of a flourishing love language that would soon move beyond words and into physical contact. A shy brush of his finger, she gently resting he head on his shoulder, a furtive glance, their lips hovering-

NOPE BACK TO THE MOVIE

She was going insane. She was going to completely lose it. Her imagination was already worked up, and it had no plans on stopping. She was barely even watching the movie, only occasionally aware of it to mark how little time had passed. She sipped her soda, and was astounded to find the can almost empty. It seemed she'd nearly downed it all in her nervousness. But it provided an excuse for her to extract herself from the couch and away from the incessant nagging temptation to her right.

It had proven to be a mistake. She snuck away from the couch and to the table without any issue. She'd grabbed herself another soda, but then, obligated by politeness, she turned to ask if either of them would like something from the table, and she saw it. The two of them, together, on the couch, watching a movie and looking so natural as a couple. Even just seeing the back of their heads, it was just so right that it was painful.

She didn't belong here.

She was a third wheel, not just tonight, but in all of her hopes and dreams. It was a sexy thrill, a hot fantasy—but that was all it was: fantasy. They didn't need her, in fact, she would probably be an obstacle to their shared happiness. Nobody wanted the weird voyeur, the dull, needy Faunus girl who was too timid to take her opportunity when she had it. She could have asked either of them out ages ago.

She heard the beeping melody of a ringtone, something that sounded like classical music. Jaune leapt up. "Sorry, sorry!" he apologized as he reached for his scroll, "I've got to take this, it's Ren." He stepped away from the couch and answered the call, saying, "Hey man, how- _she WHAT?_" before sprinting out the door.

Velvet looked to Pyrrha in alarm, but she simply shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said, pausing the movie, "I figured Nora would do _something_, even under Ren's supervision. She's been quiet for too long, which is always a troubling sign."

As she slowly became more involved in the RWBY-JNPR friend circle, she was beginning to grow used to the frenzied moments of disaster usually started by Nora or Yang. She seated herself back on the couch, nervously unaware of what to be looking at: the currently paused movie, or her romantic rival/crush?

Neither seemed like a real option, so she went with her old standby: the floor.

For a few seconds, the awkward silence held. Then Pyrrha spoke. "So… you seem to have an interest in Jaune…" Velvet's heart _slammed_ against her chest and her eyes shot to Pyrrha in abject terror. All of her instincts were screaming to run away, but Pyrrha's gaze was too commanding to look away from. "I guess you didn't know that we've been dating for a little while now."

She was crushed. Her heart fell like it had been torn out of her chest, and, at the same time, like it was beating a hundred times a second. Pyrrha's voice was as kind and polite as it always was, even apologetic, but she might as well have told her to run away like the rabbit bitch she was. She might as well have spat on her. Words choked in her throat: either a denial or an apology or a confession, but they all seemed to die before she could vocalize them. But Pyrrha just kept smiling as she crept closer to Velvet on the couch. "But I've also noticed… how you've been looking at _me_."

Velvet's eyes widened in alarm as Pyrrha was now practically on top of her, her gorgeous face just inches from her own and wearing a powerful, seductive smile. Gods! She quailed before her, the object of so many fantasies, as her eyes were captured by her lips, and she wanted-

Before she could even react, the impossible happened. Pyrrha's lips crashed into hers as her brain went haywire. When she next realized what was happening, Pyrrha had been able to expertly shift Velvet around so now she was in Pyrrha's lap. Her hands snaked around her, and before she could protest, they were wrapped around her, petting, probing, teasing her body as she felt a pair of lips make contact with her neck. This wasn't Pyrrha as the kind, polite student, but the peerless, dominating Champion, expertly disarming Velvet as she writhed in her grasp. She should probably stop this, this was _Jaune's girlfriend,_ even as her mind, supercharged with desire, fought her on the issue. She struggled to find words or some strength to resist this assault, but then Pyrrha, in one move, utterly annihilated her resistance.

_She was kissing her ears_

Velvet moaned and crumpled into her crush's arms, all sense of objection dissipating into a pink haze of pleasure. Dust, she was talented. Her fingers, her _lips_, she felt like she was going into a trance under her skilled ministrations. Her lips, her breasts, her _ears_—all of her most sensitive places were under perfect, delicious assault. It seemed that she knew her exact weakest points and how to work each one into a frenzy. Nothing in the world was supposed to feel _this_ good, but of course—this was Pyrrha. Of course she was perfect. Velvet just let the feelings wash over her. It was everything she wasn't supposed to want and everything she'd ever dreamed of.

And then Pyrrha started whispering.

She whispered so softly that, even as close as she was, it was on the very edge of her hearing. "What will Jaune think when he sees this, hmm?" Velvet moaned in response, forming words being completely beyond her ability, as Pyrrha's probing fingers drifted southward, slipping past her clothes. "I've been suggesting this for so long. Bringing another woman into our relationship. I've kept our status secret to try not to scare other girls off. But Jaune's always too afraid to risk our friendship with any of the RWBY girls, and too much of a romantic for me to just bring home a girl for him." Velvet gasped as her finger finally slipped into its target with a delightful _shlick_. Gods, how was she so wet already? "And then today, just feeling your eyes roaming over us so deliciously—I never suspected you would just fall right into my lap."

Words finally came to her lust-fogged mind. "Yessss," she panted, "Want it. Wannit so baaaaaad." She had a hundred fantasies that begged to be confessed right now, but there was one that she couldn't even try to stop. "Wanna- wanna be your li'l pet."

"Oh, our own little pet rabbit?" _oh gods don't stop don't stop please _"I bet Jaune would just _love_ that, hmmm? We'll take _such good-_"

"Hey, guys, Ren needs me to…" and then his voice trailed off as he noticed the scene in front of him.

The fog in her mind cleared in an instant as she realized what was going on. Her crush was staring at her, lying in the arms of her other crush, _his girlfriend_, pulling up her shirt with one hand and another slipped past her shorts. She expected to feel a stab of horror and panic, but it never came. No, she realized, she wasn't afraid, she wasn't driven to flee. She wanted this. She'd been wanting this this whole time. _Look at me_, she thought, _look at everything I've put on display: it's all yours. Take it._

"Oh, hi Jaune," the vixen lying behind her said, sounding like he'd merely stumbled in on them casually getting drinks. "Velvet here just told me the most _interesting _thing…"

He walked towards them, slowly, wordlessly, as if in a trance. The scroll slipped from his fingers and clattered to the ground, but none of them noticed. He was looking at her, at _all_ of her, and all Velvet could think about was how to wriggle out of the rest of her clothes, to let him look at _everything_.

He swallowed, "Velvet, is this…"

Fiercely, she shook her head _yes. _"Please," she whined, "please take me, Jaune. _Fuck me._"

"Mmmm," Pyrrha moaned as she nibbled on her ear "You heard the lady, Jaune. _Fuck her._"

With a sudden movement, Pyrrha tore her shirt right off and, somehow, magically, her bra seemed to pop off on its own. But Jaune looked right past her now-topless state, his eyes locked right on her own—and what she saw in them melted her heart all over again. It was a look of concern, trying to make sure that this was, indeed, what she wanted, and a focus to make sure that he did his best to give her a good time. But it was the gentleness, above all, that spoke across to her. He delicately pulled her into a kiss, and fireworks went off in Velvet's mind.

How could anyone hate anyone else in a world so abundantly perfect?

He was not as skilled as Pyrrha at finding and manipulating her weak points, but his hands, one caressing her cheek as he kissed her, the other cupping the soft heft of her breast, were strong, rough things, but still bearing that fundamental gentleness that she loved so much. As she kissed him, his tongue grew more forceful, exploring the insides of her mouth, and his touch grew rougher as well.

He broke the kiss, and then Pyrrha's lips were against hers, letting her savor the difference. Jaune's lips went to her nipple, bolts of pleasure radiating through her body. It was incredible, the feeling of two people so focused on her own pleasure as they ravished her body.

Velvet whimpered a little as Pyrrha broke the kiss and glanced down at her boyfriend, burying his face in Velvet's chest. "Ooh, you're enjoying that aren't you? I knew we had to find a girl bigger than me."

Jaune moaned happily into her chest, every vibration sending delightful sparks across her entire body.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she? You lucky man…" Pyrrha chuckled, as she pulled a stunned Velvet back into a kiss. Gorgeous?_ Her? _Pyrrha was- Pyrrha was Pyrrha! She was a model! The most beautiful girls in Beacon didn't just envy her, they openly fantasized about her! She had been there as Yang and Coco had an _extremely lewd_ conversation about her body while they made fun of Velvet's furious blushing, wholly unaware that it wasn't because she was so innocent but because she _vividly agreed!_ And she- she- Velvet felt a terrible blush form across her face and feared that the compliments alone might drive her to her limit!

But her thoughts were interrupted as she gasped when Jaune's fingers pulled down her shorts and stripped her fully naked, and then his tongue-

Dust! Velvet's eyes rolled up into her head as he seemed to immediately find her clit and expertly play on it. What had Pyrrha been _teaching_ him? She felt her mind fry as sensation overwhelmed her. Her fingers had never been able to achieve anything like this as she twitched and squirmed under his attention.

"Be a good girl, Velvet," she heard Pyrrha whisper in her ear, "And tell Jaune what you want, hmm?"

"I-" she was panting with need now, "I need it. Need you. Please, pleasepleaseplease!"

Pyrrha rewarded her by tweaking her nipple, her fingers finding her exact most sensitive points. "She asked me if she could be our little pet, Jaune. She asked _so_ nicely, and I know you've been wanting a little bunny girl of your own, haven't you?"

A thought pierced through the occluded fog of her mind. He wanted her? _He_ wanted _her?_ She giggled, an empty-headed but joyful thing. She was delirious now, completely wild with lust and love and endless physical pleasure. They wanted her! She was going to repay them for this, give them back the pleasure they were giving her tenfold. She couldn't wait. Words spilled out from her mouth, "Yah, gonna be- gonna be a good girl, gonna be your-" she giggled again, "your li'l pet bunny."

Jaune gasped as he removed his face from her pussy, and she knew what was coming next. She didn't know when his shirt had come off, but suddenly, she was staring at his naked, athletic chest and filled with a sense of religious awe. Pyrrha, groping her chest and licking her ears, whispered, "He's magnificent, isn't he? Such a good and eager lover. The sort of man you can get used to, hmm?"

She heard the _click_ of his belt buckle, then the soft clatter of his pants falling to the floor. It ignited a fire inside her, the insistent need of knowing just how close she was to what she wanted. "Please, I- I wanna- wanna _fuck._"

He obliged.

She squealed as she felt his length slide into her well-slicked pussy, he was so big and she felt so full, so filled as he started thrusting into her. He was _fucking _her, claiming her virginity, claiming _her_, such a forceful and vigorous motion that pushed her beyond even the peaks of pleasure she was already feeling. And it just kept going! She should have thrown herself at them as soon as she realized her feelings, hell, she shouldn't even have waited for that! Anything so that she could have started enjoying this so much sooner!

The world around her became vague and indistinct—Pyrrha's arms were pulling her legs open for Jaune and she could hear his voice, but she couldn't make sense of what he was saying. It didn't matter, nothing outside the sensation she was feeling right now could matter. Her mind and body felt so overcharged by their earlier attention, and now her extremely sensitive body was being pushed beyond anything she'd ever imagined her limits to be.

It was impossible to hold back. She felt her whole body quiver around him as the wave started to build—and then it crashed down. She screamed and _thrashed _as she came. It felt like every single muscle in her body clenched and every nerve fired at once. It was long and glorious and made her feel alive as she felt her body slack and sink into Pyrrha's arms. She felt sounds spill out of her mouth, senseless babbling as she tried to thank them, tried to make _sense_ of her emotions.

"Mmmm, I think she liked that." Velvet was panting for air, barely able to keep her mind together, and it was made all the more difficult by Pyrrha's decision to start tweaking certain sensitive parts. "So, Jaune, what do you think? Can we keep her?"

She didn't hear what he said in reply, but she knew it was something good as she curled up in Pyrrha's arms. Her girlfriend's arms? She wasn't sure, but it wasn't a problem. She felt like all of her problems, even the very concept of problems, was a hundred miles away from them. She knew they'd take good care of her.

_Their li'l pet bunny._

* * *

Whoa.

Blake stepped away from the door, her feet feeling a little unsteady. Slipping away from detention under cover of Nora was supposed to just let her catch up with movie night. Hard to believe she'd just seen… that. Wow.

Score one for Faunus Equality?

She felt light-headed. She probably shouldn't have been watching as much as she had for as long as she had. But, it was better it was her, right? If Yang and Weiss had been in her shoes, they would have interrupted immediately, either out of prudishness or the chance to be an ass. And she had to stand up for a Faunus sister, right? Especially if Coco had seen it—she may have just saved Jaune's life! And Ruby… poor little Ruby would have just been crushed if she saw it, so really, she had been _guarding_ the door, not watching. The sort of thing friends do for each other.

Suddenly, she realized the true meaning behind a really weird and vague conversation she'd had with Pyrrha a week ago. Damn, if things had gone just a little differently… would that have been her on the couch, wedged between the two of them, with that deliriously happy look on her face as she…

Ooh, damn, she needed to go grab one of her novels and get to a private spot. This was going to take some effort to manage on her part. Maybe Jaune had a thing for Faunus girls? She became very aware of her ears twitching on top of her head. She thought of how loudly Velvet had _screamed_ his name just a moment ago.

She cracked a mischievous grin and wondered, maybe, just maybe, Pyrrha might be interested in picking back up on that conversation they had last week.


	2. Predator Prey Relationship

Velvet was a very happy girl.

Right now, she was doing something she could never have imagined doing in a hundred lifetimes, but at present, couldn't think of anything she'd ever wanted to do more. She was in a broom closet, lustily eating out the most beautiful girl she had ever known. Pyrrha had practically dragged her into it after Oobleck's class. Dragged, not because she didn't want to have her head beneath Pyrrha's skirt, but because Velvet still had an unfortunate tendency to lock up with nervousness when she thought about actually _having_ sex. She was incredibly grateful that her girlfriend was so willing to bring her out of her shell, and even more grateful that a girl this beautiful and this talented and this much in love with another person was willing to give her this chance. But she was, and so Velvet thanked her lucky rabbit's feet that she'd been allowed to see this other side of Pyrrha.

It was a stunning transformation, to see what only she and Jaune ever got to see. Pyrrha was polite, apologetic, almost timid, in all places but the battlefield, and, apparently, she personally saw sex as just another battlefield. Another place to hone her skills and showcase her dominance. There was nothing too adventurous, nothing too daring for her to try in (or out of) the bedroom. Why, last week, she had had Jaune tie Velvet… but she had more important things to think about right now.

Like how incredible it was to have her tongue deep in Pyrrha's pussy. Or the feeling of Pyrrha's hands, one gripping her hair in a commanding fashion as the other delicately stroked her ears, and Velvet was very, very eager to get her off. She lapped at her clit, getting faster with every moan as Pyrrha braced herself against the wall as her legs turned to jelly. She buried her face between those perfectly sculpted legs and relished the feel of her smooth, soft skin against her cheeks, her lovely little thatch of hair against her face, as she put everything into pleasuring the other woman.

"Oh gods, _Velvet_!" She had to remove her hand from Velvet's ear, to Velvet's disappointment, so she could bite down on a knuckle and muffle her scream of pleasure. Velvet savored the taste of her lover as Pyrrha panted and slid down the wall she was leaning against. "Oh, dust, Vel, you just _ohhhhhh_..."

Velvet just smiled as she wiped off her chin. There was something powerfully arousing about knowing she could reduce such a peerless woman to a hapless mess, to feel so appreciated and loved as she delighted in pleasuring her.

Pyrrha pulled up her panties, a lacy black slip that Velvet enjoyed pulling down with her teeth, with a wistful sigh. "You sure you don't want me to return the favor?"

Velvet shook her head _no_. She loved the way Pyrrha "used" her for stress relief, and she knew that she had a proper date with her and Jaune coming soon enough—she'd get her satisfaction. No, when she was alone with Pyrrha, she was far more interested in being a good pet for her mistress.

And part of being a good little bunny was coming up with fun ideas for the three of them. "So, I have an idea for tonight, and I already know I can get the costumes. I dress up as a schoolgirl and you dress up as a cheerleader…"

"Mmmm, I'm liking this already," Pyrrha sighed.

"You'll play the most popular girl in school, but you're always picking on me. Like, really mean. So I turn to the one teacher in the school I trust, and-"

"Played by Jaune, I take it?"

"Uh-huh, but then I walk in on you and him having sex!"

Pyrrha's eyebrows went up at that. "Oh my. And then you blackmail us?"

"Uh… I mean, if you want it to, I mean, you're much better at this than-" Her ears were hot now, and she felt stupid for having opened up like this.

Pyrrha, though, was quick with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Her voice was so kind and supportive, and Velvet felt like she might cry. They were so sweet to her, so loving, and she was so, so lucky to have found them. "We love your ideas, Vel. You're really creative." She pulled her into a hug and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking, you two could, ummm," her cheeks were on fire, her hands were covering her eyes, and her voice was a timid squeak. "Just, um, gloat over how much he likes it, and, uh, shoveitinmyfacehowmuchbetteryouarethanme!"

Pyrrha smiled at her, and she felt her heart start beating again. "I love it. You're so _wicked_, Vel."

She didn't know the half of it. Bullying fantasies were some of the more vanilla kinks she'd suddenly realized an interest in. She had fantasies she'd _never_ say out loud, even to Pyrrha, like sending a video of her masturbating to their scrolls while they were in class, deliberately getting caught by Goodwitch, or teaming up with Pyrrha to seduce Weiss and presenting her to Jaune as a gift. She'd always had a vivid fantasy life, but it felt like seeing one of her fantasies come true had sent her imagination into overdrive. She was eager to please her new lovers, and knowing that Pyrrha had a kink for showing Jaune off gave her a direction to work with.

However, Velvet could tell that the look on her face meant she was softening the bad news. But she started stroking her ears and so Velvet curled up into her warm embrace. "I really like it, but… I don't know if I'll be able to get Jaune onboard. He has a hard enough time being rough with me, and he's just so protective of you."

That was true. Her times alone with Jaune had always been purely romantic. Hand-holding. Cuddling on the roof while watching the stars. Sometimes, always in total secrecy, they kissed, and it felt more scandalous than anything else she did in this relationship. Including eating out their mutual girlfriend in a broom closet. He was shy and she was shy and they were shy together. She giggled at the thought, to think that she had two relationships so incredibly different, and yet, when all three were together, it just made so much _sense?_

She murmured happily as Pyrrha tickled her ears. "It's hard for me, too, you know, especially when you look this cute." Velvet blushed furiously at that. "Now you're making it even harder!" she teased, "But… Jaune has a big leadership class test tomorrow, so I don't think we can do anything tonight."

She pouted, which set Pyrrha into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry! You're just… you're just too _cute_, Vel! But I'm serious—no Jaune time for either of us. He's having a study session with Ruby tonight."

"You sure he wouldn't have a better _study session_," she licked her lips, "if he were properly… motivated?"

Velvet yelped as Pyrrha gave her butt a swat. "You're too wicked," then she gave her a concerned look, "Would you like me to take care of you tonight? I feel bad leaving you unsatisfied."

She shook her head no. "It's fine, Pyrrha. Really," she blushed, "I… kind of, well, it's…" she squirmed as her voice dropped to a soft, dirty whisper, "It's like I'm saving myself for Jaune."

Pyrrha only giggled at that. "That's absolutely adorable, Vel. You're just _too cute!_"

* * *

With no couple time tonight, Velvet had a free evening all to herself, which was an odd feeling. She was amazed at how Pyrrha and Jaune managed to fit in all their time training and studying in with their hectic dating schedule. They always made time for her, not just sexually, but romantically, emotionally, the things she'd always hoped for in a partner.

But she had things she could do without them. In fact, she knew exactly what to do with her evening. Ever since her fantasy life had been kicked into overdrive, she'd discovered the value of erotic novels. And with it, her opinion on Blake Belladonna had considerably improved.

It wasn't that she disliked her fellow Faunus, in a school as human-dominated as Beacon, it was important to stick together, but she'd never really liked the sense that she _had_ to be friends, just because of their shared race. But now, they had something very much in common, and learning about Blake's real personality, along with learning about Blake's library, had been a wonderful discovery. Indeed, accidentally stumbling onto Blake reading _Ninjas of Love_ in a quiet spot in the library had been such a wonderfully fortunate thing to happen, especially so soon after being welcomed into Pyrrha and Jaune's relationship. When it rains, it pours, she supposed.

She soon arrived at Blake's floor. Which, as she knew so well, was also JNPR's floor. She nervously glanced at their door, wondering if Jaune was in there right now, if he was doing something, or if she could visit. She didn't want to disturb Jaune, but… it was very, very tempting to try to visit him. He was a giving person; he always had time for others. Even if he had something else he had to do, she knew for certain that he would make time for her. And that was a tough thing for Velvet—she could see how easy it would be to take advantage of that, even as she really, really wanted more Jaune time.

And was that her fault? It was _wonderful_. As strange and unusual as their relationship was, Velvet had everything she'd ever hoped for from a boyfriend. She'd gotten a late night snack with Jaune two nights ago after training. They shared stories about their hometowns and jokes about the Beacon faculty and Velvet felt like she could tell him anything, her hopes, her fears, _anything_. Last weekend, they had a night watching scary movies with Ruby, and Velvet had even worked up the courage to rest her head on Jaune's shoulder! In public! Yes, there was very little risk of Ruby actually having her eyes open for long enough to actually see it, but it felt so _thrilling_.

She knocked on the door to RWBY's dorm, and was relieved to see it was Yang who opened the door instead of Weiss. A stray comment from Pyrrha a few nights ago about an old crush Jaune had for her had _really_ set her imagination into overdrive about Weiss and she didn't want to see the heiress in person until she'd had the chance to cool down a little. "Aw, hey Velvet! You here for Blake?" Velvet, nodded, smiling. "Hey, Blake! Velvet's here to borrow some smut from-"

"It's not _smut_ it's _literature,_" Blake grumbled from behind Yang, even though Velvet knew very well that she was lying through her teeth. Pushing Yang aside, she met Velvet in the hallway, shutting the door behind her and proffering the next book in the series for her. Just one glance at the cover, a sexy fox Faunus, bosom heaving, caught in a man's burly arms, well, it told her all she needed to know that she'd enjoy this volume. Blake secretively whispered to her, "So… how do you feel about," and her voice dropped even lower, "Human-Faunus romances?"

She suspected she had very strong feelings about those. It was why she needed the book in the first place! But she had absolutely no intention of tipping Blake off about her proclivities, so she just said, "I don't… dislike them. But sometimes, you know, I've just got to support Faunus-Faunus stuff. The Hiroko/Kasumi relationship in-" and then her face got really heated as she realized what she'd just said to Blake. She'd just referenced a very, very steamy relationship between a cat and rabbit Faunus, as a rabbit Faunus, to her cat Faunus friend!

Blake clearly stifled a laugh at her obvious discomfort, but had the courtesy to try and change the subject. "Hey, if you're not busy tonight, there's actually something I could use your help with. You know photography, right? It's not just for your Semblance, I mean." Velvet nodded, happy to discuss literally anything else. Photography was, on top of being part of her fighting style, a hobby of hers. "There some photos I think have been doctored, and could use your expertise with, if you wouldn't mind looking at them."

"Oh? What's this for?"

"It's… kind of secret," she dropped her voice, "it's about Roman Torchwick. If you could come to Room 224—it's an unused dorm room that I've been using as a base of operations—you can use code 314 to get in. Would you be able to meet me tonight?"

"Sure!" she answered, cheerfully. She knew Blake still had an interest in tracking down the notorious thief ever since his breakout from Atlas custody during the Vytal Festival—though much less intense than her obsession earlier in the school year. "I can be there tonight."

"Great, I'll see you there!"

* * *

Velvet didn't ask why Blake knew the code to get into an abandoned room. It made sense, from what she knew of Blake, that she would know how to bypass locks. It wasn't a legitimate Huntress skill, but it also wasn't uncommon. And from what she knew of Beacon's organization, coming off the chaos of hosting the Vytal Festival, there could have been a lot of opportunities to get ahold of a lock code.

But the room itself wasn't what she expected. She had been anticipating stacks of papers, a map of Vale with pushpins and notes drawn on, and a corkboard full of photos connected with red string, not… nothing.

Really, there was nothing to the room. It was just an unused dorm. The only thing different is that it had a lot of middle space, since the beds were pushed together with two to each side. She'd heard from Coco that this sort of arrangement wasn't uncommon with intra-team relationships, that two beds together could make a workable double bed. Coco had a low opinion of people who slept with members of their team—too much on the line to get messed up in that drama—but Velvet was now wondering if Jaune and Pyrrha might opt for an arrangement like this once they were a public couple.

It wasn't that she was jealous, but she was very aware that her relationship with Jaune and Pyrrha was at a distance. They made time for her, she didn't feel left out! But… well, sometimes… she did. What was it like in JNPR dorm, when the first thing you see in your day is your partner, in romance as much as your team, and they're the last thing you see at night? The little jokes, the small glances, the parts of the relationship that weren't thrillingly sexy or deeply romantic. The small things.

She tried to distract herself from those thoughts by taking another look around the room. Blake was a cautious investigator, she wouldn't leave her notes out where anyone could find them. She idly looked over the desk, finding the drawers empty, when she heard the sound of a code being entered behind her. Turning to look, she saw Blake, but she wasn't alone. Pyrrha was with her. They were wearing coats, which was odd, but the bigger question was why were both of them together and-

Oh no!

Had they been found out? Had Blake discovered their secret, and now she was, she was- well, Velvet didn't know! Blackmail! That didn't sound like Blake, but she couldn't rule out the possibility that-

And then the coats came off and Velvet _shut._ _down_.

They were wearing only lingerie. Red for Pyrrha and pitch black for Blake. The look of the black lace on her pale white skin made a _wonderful_ contrast that let Velvet's eyes drink in her curves. Those heels were doing magnificent things for her already full and perky butt, and her long black gloves were giving her a very elegant look.

But the feast before her wasn't what her eyes were drawn to. No, her eyes were locked at the top of Pyrrha's head, at a small headband nestled in her hair, in the place of her tiara. A very special headband.

Pyrrha was wearing a pair of fox ears.

Velvet's heart started to pound in her chest as a delicious surge of adrenaline coursed through her and she realized what game they were playing. The sinister vixen—no trace of Pyrrha's usual kindness on her face—smirked at her mounting panic. Velvet realized she was trapped in this room, nowhere to run, as a pair of hot predators converged on her. She took a step back.

Mistake—the girls sneered at her obvious fear as they advanced. "She looks _scared,_" taunted Blake, "I told you she'd be all alone."

Pyrrha grinned, "Completely at our mercy."

"P-please, I d-don't want any trouble," she stammered. Gods her girlfriend was amazing.

"Trouble?" Blake asked, "What makes you think-" suddenly, Velvet squeaked as Pyrrha swiftly outflanked her, grabbing and pinning her arms behind her, "we want trouble, little bunny?"

Now Blake was upon her, slowly and effortlessly stripping her clothes off as she writhed and squirmed in Pyrrha's grip. "Doesn't she look tasty?" Pyrrha asked Blake. "Good enough to eat?"

She felt Blake's breath hot on her exposed thighs. "Exactly what I was thinking."

She squealed in dismay as Blake pulled her panties down. But then Pyrrha, in a cruel, mocking voice, whispered in her ear, "And I thought you were saving yourself for Jaune," and that was when Velvet realized the real stakes of the game. She struggled in vain against Pyrrha, but the champion held her tight as she slipped her out of her clothes. She was helpless against Blake's onslaught, and as her tongue started delicately teasing her way towards her pussy.

But she would hold on! She would endure this merciless assault! For Jaune! And to prove she was not just a helpless bunny at the mercy of her bullies!

But Blake's tongue thought otherwise. Dust! This girl was _good!_ Pyrrha had skill, Jaune had enthusiasm, but Blake's tongue was dexterous and playful. She lapped at her folds bringing her to her limit, and then backing away. Constantly teasing her if she'd overcome her resistance and bring her over the edge. Velvet whimpered as she bit her bottom lip and Pyrrha nuzzled her neck. It was hopeless! But then, she heard, faintly, the sound of buttons being pressed on a keypad.

"Oh no!" she heard Blake whisper in mock-fright, "It's Jaune! He's found us!"

The door opened, and she saw the _absolutely stunned_ face of her boyfriend. Pure delight surged in her heart—she knew it was playacting, but it felt so real! He was here to save her, he'd _always _be there to save her!

"Oh, save me, Jaune!" she cried out, her voice ringing with sincerity, "Save me!"

Jaune's eyes went as wide as the first time he saw Velvet undressed and in the arms of his girlfriend. She had to suppress a giggle—she was supposed to be the helpless damsel, in distress and dis-dress, after all—at the thought that they just kept doing this to Jaune. Her poor sweetheart looked almost like he was liable to faint.

But as he slowly parsed what was going on here, with his girlfriend being ravished by this sexy pair of predators, he realized his role in it. He gave her a cocky smile, and confidently strode forward and pulled Blake off of her and into his arms. It was easy to forget that Jaune was no longer the unsure young man who'd first come to Beacon. He'd developed quite a bit, and now, he was easily strong enough to haul a small girl like Blake around like she weighed nothing.

"Oh? You don't seem so tough now." With his strong arms, he pushed Blake down onto her knees in front of him, then fished his cock out of his pants. Even facing away from her, Velvet could see Blake's sharp intake of breath as she first saw it. With an un-Jaune-like sneer that set Velvet's heart racing, he said, "Little different from picking on helpless rabbits, huh?"

Gods, she loved it when he was dominant.

She needed a better view. "Don't think you're getting out of this," Velvet whispered as she broke free from Pyrrha's suddenly-slack grip and then, dropping on to the bed, pulled the startled girl into her lap. She ran her hands over her body, enjoying the feel of the lacy garments under her fingers. She had expected Pyrrha to struggle in her arms, to have to be subdued, but she seemed absolutely entranced by the sight of Blake pleasuring their boyfriend. Well, Velvet figured, she could do something with that. "Oh?" she asked her moaning girlfriend as she slipped a finger into her sopping wet pussy, "does it turn you on to watch your friend get put in her place?"

It did. It _so_ did. Pyrrha panted and whined with need as Velvet became the aggressor. Fortunately, she thought, she had had an excellent teacher, as she leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Are you wishing that was you there? Servicing him with your mouth? Was that what you wanted this whole time, to get his attention so he could punish you like the common w-whores you are?" As unfamiliar as it was for her to be dominant, and as much as she had to struggle to limit stammering while saying it, Velvet trembled with excitement, hearing Pyrrha's erotic moans in response to the abuse. It seems she had a submissive streak, too.

But then Jaune moved Blake onto the bed, pushing her face down, ass up and Velvet knew where she wanted to be. "Play with yourself, slut," she whispered to the now-docile Pyrrha and moved to the bed behind Jaune. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, pressing her breasts into his back. Glancing over, she watched as her girlfriend masturbated, shamelessly watching in lustful, rapt attention as Jaune loomed over Blake.

Velvet grinned. "Punish her, Jaune! Punish this naughty kitty!"

"Oh, no, please sir, don't punish me!" Blake wailed in mock terror, "I'll be a good kitty for you, I swear!"

"Don't listen to this naughty slut! She tried to _seduce_ me from you!"

"Well," Jaune laughed, "I don't think she was going to succeed there," Velvet moaned in pleasure at that, "but if you insist…" And then he thrust into her.

Blake squealed in utter delight as Velvet watched in fascination as her boyfriend's dick pistoned in and out of the catgirl. It was a wonderful sight, Blake mewling into the sheets, her ass shaking beautifully with each thrust, and Velvet realized that maybe it wasn't just Pyrrha who had a fetish for showing her boyfriend off. Another step in her delightful corruption at the hands of that wicked vixen.

"_Spank _her!" she shouted with glee as Blake _yelped_ and Pyrrha _came_ as Jaune gave her a mighty strike to her backside. Velvet watched in fascination as Blake's butt jiggled from the blow. So many at Beacon would kill for this view, not only to see the famous Bellabooty, but to see the snooty, superior Faunus girl bent over on all fours. Jaune gave her several more slaps, and it wasn't long before Blake suddenly came, shrieking like a struck cat and just collapsing into an undignified mess before them.

Velvet realized she was panting, an unquenchable fire burning inside her. Being bullied by these two was shamefully hot, but watching her bullies get sexually dominated by her hot, caring boyfriend? Oh, she was _burning_ to get hers.

She couldn't wait any longer. "Bad kitty!" she said, shoving the crumpled Blake out of her way, an eager Pyrrha sweeping in to pull the Faunus girl, giggling and disoriented, into a searing kiss. But Velvet didn't have time to watch the show as she plopped herself down where Blake used to be on the bed, thrusting her chest out right into Jaune's face.

"Oh please, sir," she fluttered her eyelashes, thrilled that her tits could draw his eyes away from Pyrrha and Blake's make-out session, "is there any way I can reward my handsome, heroic savior?"

It seems that Jaune had a few ideas.

Soon, she was crying out in pleasure as she bounced up and down on his length. She wanted to make this last as long as she could, but her body was far too worked up as she struggled to contain the scream building inside of her. It had been building all day and now she could finally enjoy the sweet release as she moaned in satisfaction, and then, suddenly, burst out, "J-j-Juh-AUNE!" She pulled him forward, burying his face in her bountiful chest and now Jaune couldn't hold back any longer. She felt his muscles _tense_ and then a sudden liquid warmth _filled_ her. She shivered with pleasure as she slowly slid backwards onto the bed.

But before she could really settles, she felt the weight of Pyrrha clambering on top of her, pressing her chest into hers and thrusting her tongue into Velvet's mouth. She couldn't fight back, couldn't even imagine it, and just let herself be ravished.

Pyrrha then broke the kiss to look over to the final girl in the room. "Blake? Be a good girl and get Jaune ready again. I want him to take me while I'm making out with Velvet."

She was a very, very happy bunny, indeed.

* * *

Velvet was still trying to catch her breath, now on the bed next to her very well passed out boyfriend. It seemed even Jaune's considerable stamina could be overwhelmed when up against three desperately horny girls. She looked over to Blake and Pyrrha, now tangled on the floor. She wasn't sure if she remembered how they'd all ended up where they were, but she did know it had been a very enjoyable experience. Pyrrha had a very satisfied look on her face, while Blake was giving an amused glance over to Jaune.

"Three girls and one guy?" Blake tittered, "We're going to kill him, aren't we?"

Velvet put an arm around Jaune protectively. "No! We just have to… be careful about pacing things out and, maybe… take care of each other, some times." She sighed, "Though I do feel bad that we kept him for studying for his test."

Pyrrha laughed at that. "Gods, Vel, you're too innocent! I made that up to keep you from realizing what we had planned tonight!" But then she gave Blake a curious look. "So, when you say three girls… you _do_ see this as a relationship?" she asked, "Not a fling?"

Blake shifted uneasily. "Well, I mean… like I said, I'm not really feeling this as a one-time thing you know," a faint grin broke across her face, no doubt caused by remembering what they'd just done, "I've got some more, well, you know, _ideas_, but I'm… I don't know, I just don't see your thing as something… for me. Not romantically, at least. I only kind of know you and Velvet and I really don't know Jaune that well at all."

"He's a wonderful boyfriend," Velvet added, dreamily, tracing a finger down Jaune's chest, "He's caring and fun and really, really sweet."

"Well," Blake was blushing now. For a girl who was so brazen when they started, she was surprisingly vulnerable now. "I think I'm… taking my time before putting myself back out there, emotionally. I've kind of been… burned before, and I'm still trying to deal with some of that."

Velvet felt a flood of empathy for the girl. Blake always played her cards very close to her chest, and this must have taken her a lot of courage, just to try to reach out to them. She smiled supportively. "Take your time. Three might be a lot for us to handle right now, too."

Blake chuckled at that. "You might not have been watching your girlfriend's face while Jaune fucked me, but…" Pyrrha's eyes shot to the floor, mortified, "Pyrrha's got a kink, and I don't think she wants to stop at _3._"

"I can stop! If it's not- I… I just don't want to ruin what we have," Pyrrha mumbled.

Velvet looked to her girlfriend sympathetically as she cuddled her boyfriend, remembering how it felt to watch him pound Blake. "Well, maybe if it's just, you know, one time things. I mean," she felt a terrible blush start to cover her face as her mind now happily and involuntarily supplied memories of Coco in various states of dress, "I've got some… interest in that, too." What would it be like when _she_ was the sexually experienced and powerful one, while Coco was the mewling… She tried to banish those thoughts from her mind by turning her attention back to Pyrrha. "Who were you think-"

"Weiss," Pyrrha blurted out, not even giving Velvet time to finish speaking. She immediately went redder than Velvet had ever seen her before as she practically curled up into a ball from shame.

Blake struggled to stifle her laughter, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but… good luck. She is _not_ going to be easy. Not just because of," she gestured to the sleeping Jaune, "but she apparently _freaked out_ when Neptune even suggested second base. You've got your work cut out for you."

"I know," moaned Pyrrha, "but watching Jaune pursue her while I was pining after him is what made me _realize_ that I was so into this."

Velvet giggled at that. She'd have to thank the heiress for her role in getting the ball rolling, though, as the blush crept back onto her cheeks, she realized she might have a very good opportunity for that soon. She looked over, shyly, to her lover. "Well… a month ago, I would have thought _this_ was impossible. I think, um, Beacon girls might be a little kinkier than you'd think. And maybe…"

"Mmmm, maybe we could pull it off," Pyrrha sighed. "We just have to, you know, try not to kill our man doing it."

"Hell of a way to die, though," Blake laughed, "_Hell_ of a way."

**Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I forgot to mark it as completed. But I have been really both surprised and grateful for the positive response the first chapter got, and so I made an effort to keep the story going. Writing smut has been harder than I expected, and it brings in a lot of challenges I haven't faced with any of my other stories, but that's made it a really interesting experience. Please, let me know what you think, especially because I'm still trying to figure out the community norms for this. I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Also, a note on canon, in this story, the Vytal Festival was never interrupted and Beacon never fell. Mostly it's to give me more space to work with and not have a sense of inevitable doom hanging over everything. **

**Next up, Jaune ****_immediately_**** learns the consequences of adding Blake into this relationship in the next chapter: Gunning for Your Girl!**


	3. Gunning For Your Girl

Jaune woke up to the sight of Blake's glorious ass in his face and the feeling of her soft lips wrapped around his cock. Any other student in Beacon would kill for a shot with _the_ Blake Belladonna, and here he was, _waking up_ to Blake throwing herself at him. If he had the brainpower to focus on anything other than the miracle that was filling his whole vision, he'd probably realize how utterly insane yesterday was. And that maybe those other Huntsmen at Beacon had a very real chance of killing him for this if they found out.

"Did you have a good nap?" Pyrrha, his wonderful, perfect, giving, so-much-more-than-he-deserved girlfriend, asked, lying beside him and stroking his arm.

Next to him, his _other_ wonderful, perfect, giving, so-much-more-than-he-deserved girlfriend giggled and added, "I hope we didn't interrupt a nice dream."

"You are a dream," he murmured to their appreciative coos, his attention mostly focused on the hypnotic sway of those perfect, creamy cheeks just dangling in his face. Jaune really didn't believe any part of his life anymore. His working theory was that he had died in initiation and this was either a dying hallucination or some kind of heavenly reward for… something amazing he must have done to deserve this. It was one thing to make it into Beacon to pursue his life's dream of becoming a Huntsman. It was another thing to have a gorgeous partner who not only believes in him, but also takes the time to make him the best Huntsman he can be. And then she wants to sleep with him. And then she wants him to sleep with other women. And then she clearly sees that as a personal mission that she undertakes with the same drive and ability that led her to be a tournament champion. And now… he was being mesmerized by the hottest ass on campus while two absolutely _stunning_ babes lay beside him.

"I'm baking tomorrow," he said, to squeals of girlish pleasure and an absolutely electrifying burst of enthusiasm in Blake's blowjob.

* * *

True to his word, Jaune baked cinnamon rolls for JNPR, RWBY, and CFVY the next morning, to _considerable_ rejoicing. Pyrrha took a moment to restrain herself and savor the pastry, and keep herself from just inhaling the delectable treat. Jaune really was a remarkably talented baker. He was full of useful and surprising skills like that, things she never would have suspected in the beginning even as certain as she was that he had real potential as a Huntsman. She was a very lucky woman.

This was… good. Things were very, very good, and not just because she was excelling as a Huntress, not just because she had won the Vytal Tournament, not even because of the amazing sex she was having with the love of her life. Things were good because she had a room full of friends enjoying a lazy morning together, something she couldn't even imagine when she was at Sanctum, and now... it was just what her life was. Watching Jaune flit about getting another pan of rolls in the oven, Yatsuhashi and Nora locked in a brutal arm wrestling match, Yang forcibly deterring Ruby from scarfing down the entire plate, or Weiss-

She took a sudden, sharp intake of breath as her eyes caught sight of Weiss practically _moaning_ in undignified delight as she nearly buried her face in the roll, to get to that soft, delicious core. And as she pulled her face back, licking her lips, Pyrrha felt a powerful, involuntary _twitch_ surge through her entire body as she saw…

Oh dust, the frosting on her cheek!

She was quivering now, looking at that delicious glob of white cream, a mess on Weiss's usually perfect and carefully put together face. Seeing the heiress messed up, smeared, degraded like that- Pyrrha couldn't handle this! She wanted more. She wanted- Could she- If she licked- What! Could-

Using every ounce of control she still had, she politely pulled Velvet aside from a conversation she was having with Fox and then, as low as she could, whispered in her ear, "With. Me. Now." And her hoppy little bunnyslut was all too happy to comply.

* * *

Coco liked to think of herself as a mentor to the younger students. She was the cool, collected team leader who kicked ass and looked good while doing it, and the little baby first years needed someone like that to give them guidance.

She liked Blake—seemed to have her head on right, not a dick, like most Hunstmen, not insecure, like Pyrrha and Ruby, not a lunatic, like Nora (and sometimes Yang). A sensible girl with good taste and an appreciation of the finer things in life, the sort of person Coco could enjoy getting tea with. And when Blake mentioned getting afternoon tea at the unscheduled JNPR breakfast, she jumped at the chance. She smiled to herself, thinking of those cinnamon rolls. Dust! She'd give Arc this—the boy could _bake_. Almost made her feel bad for bashing his face in for Goodwitch's class.

Almost.

But she'd have time to think about that later. She sipped her tea and looked to Blake, "So… I've heard you and Velvet have started something of a friendship. Faunus girls, looking out for each other in a human world?"

Blake waved it off. "Wouldn't call it… exactly that. Just a book club, really."

"Not your dirty books, I hope," she gave her a playful glare.

But Blake took it in good humor. "They're not _dirty_ books, they're literature. And don't you worry—Velvet's not reading anything I wouldn't approve of. But if you're asking, how _is_ Velvet doing, really?"

She groaned. This had been a topic weighing on her heavily as of late. "Ugh. I thought you and her bonding was a good sign, but if it's just books, well… It just feels like she's backsliding. Like, yesterday, Fox asked her about her weekend plans, and she just fell apart! It was like she was a first year all over again! And worse, she keeps just, disappearing. Like this morning, when we were all hanging out, and it seems like we're having a nice, social event… and then she's gone! I was making a lot of progress getting her to be active socially, and now it feels like the minute she's not in class, nobody can find her!"

Blake had an infuriatingly smug grin. Ah, yes, she had forgotten. There were two sides of Blake, and _this_ side of Blake, the insufferably smug prick she was five minutes from throwing out a window, was never far behind. She was so glad she was given this opportunity to remind herself.

"Well, it's a Faunus thing, but…" Coco was seriously considering whether or not it was worth punching her to wipe that Chesire smile off her face, "she's been wearing, ahem, a particular scent recently."

Oh gods, she didn't like how that sounded. "What, what does that mean? Like, are you saying- is this a, a biological thing? Like a, uh, a... heat cycle?"

Blake tittered, and Coco started putting more thought to the punch-her-in-the-nose strategy. "You could say it's something like that… "

Alright, no more games. Coco whipped her minigun out of her bag and leveled it straight at the cat Faunus as she spun it up to speed. "Blake! This is about my teammate _so cut the shit._ You have five seconds to _tell me what's going on!_ Four! Three!"

"Okay, okay!" She threw up her hands in surrender, "It's not bad news, honest!" Coco let the barrels slow, hoping this would give her some context. "She's just been, you know, getting some."

Oh, hell no. "_Hell no_. I don't buy it, I absolutely don't-"

"Any other reason she and Jaune Arc happen to be absolutely drenched in each others scent?"

It took her a few seconds to put those words together. "Well I'll be damned," she marveled, "Homegirl pulled it off! That's nuts, that's absolutely nuts. Oh! And she's so nervous and doesn't want to tell anyone, because she's worried about Arc's psycho partner!" Her face fell, "Ah, hell, we've got to deal with-"

"Wellllllll, about that…" And there was that damnable smugness again! She placed her arm on the minigun to get Blake talking. "What if I told you that she's not only wearing Jaune's scent…"

What would that- oh. Oh. Oh wow. That was- That would be-

"Yep, seems like _someone_ has a secret relationship. An _open_ secret. Sounds like a fun one, too."

Coco sat back in her seat, dazed. Jaune _and_ Pyrrha? At the same time? Separately? _At all?_ It seemed so impossible! Velvet was just so, so… _innocent_. She was her timid little bunny, adorable in her nervousness, that cute little blush blooming on her cheeks, and her eyes all nervous and precious-

_Wait, where did all this come from? Did- did I have a crush on Velvet?_ And then the dread set in._ Wait! Do I have feelings for Velvet?_

That was a hell of a thing to realize waaaaaaay too late in the game. Like a hammer square to the gut, the realization practically knocked the wind out of her. And then she felt it _twist_ inside her, as she realized that she'd _missed her chance_. She felt herself sliding back in her seat, emotions she hadn't even realized churning inside her. She was too dazed, too stunned to feel like she was anything more than an observer of her own body. Everything felt unreal, like it was just a bad dream or an ill-conceived prank from Blake. A sudden wetness on her cheek made her dully aware that she must have started crying.

Of course she was crying. She'd found out she'd missed her chance on something she hadn't realized she'd always wanted. She felt stupid, so very, very stupid, for having someone like that in her life, someone whose smile could light up her worst mood, whose little nervous tics made her heart feel warm every day, and then to have taken her for granted until… until _Arc_ made his move. What, was she his second choice after harassing Weiss got old?

And she'd encouraged her to pursue him! She'd been so _stupid_, so certain nothing would come of it, that she'd never even considered the possibility that her Velvet, her sweet, timid Velvet, would actually start a relationship. She never thought that she might lose her to a _boy_. Sorrow curdled to anger, anger at herself, but also directed outwards. As Blake offered her a tissue and comforting hand, she turned them both aside.

She had to do something about this. Now. Even if she wasn't sure what.

* * *

"ARC!" He wasn't hard to find, standing in the hallway having a conversation with some other first year, the tall guy, with the brown hair, one of the ones that Coco hadn't bothered to learn their name. "You! Me! Classroom! Now!"

"Wait, is Blake supposed to-"

"I said now!"

Whatever fight he might have had in him sure went out quick as he turned and quickly marched himself into the empty classroom. The other student seemed about to protest, but she cut that off with a _livid_ glare. She took some small pleasure in knowing that the first years knew "Don't fuck with Coco Adel," even without her having to teach them firsthand. But, as she slammed the door behind her and rounded on her quarry, she might now have a chance to burnish that legend.

His face was the same mixture of confused and terrified he had in their last spar, when he realized that his attrition strategy wouldn't work against someone who _also_ had well-above average aura reserves. Blake, looking bemused, mouthed, _sorry,_ but, from the quiet smile on her face, she was clearly enjoying this. Well, Blake could enjoy whatever she wanted, she'd been the one to tip her off. That this- this… she didn't have a word for how mad she was!

She shoved him against the wall, eyes alive with fury and uncontrollable jealousy. And then… well, she wasn't quite sure _what_ to do now, so she just glared at him, watching his eyes get even wider in terror as she felt the pressure and wrath build inside her. Then lunged into the attack and… kissed him on the lips.

Then she immediately jerked back, trying to figure out what she just did and why she just did it. "Coco! What- what the hell!" he stammered.

"I don't know!" she shrieked, mortification mingled with fury, "I have a lot of feelings right now, Arc, and I don't know what to do about them _and maybe I panicked!_ But you're the one sleeping with Velvet, you, you, you…" His eyes went wide. Hers teared up. "You man-whore, you- you man-slut!"

"There's not a lot of good words for condemning a man for sleeping around," Blake added, dryly.

"You unbelievable-! Un-be-lieve-able! I- I don't- auuuuugh!" The she slugged him in the chest, but there was no real strength behind it, just a meaningless _paff_ of her fist against him.

"Are- are you okay?" he asked. His voice was kind. Soft. Gentle. Compassionate. Like Velvet.

"Do you _think_ I'm okay!" she spat, though with little more energy than her punch held, "Do you think I normally yell at people, _kiss them_, then punch them in the chest? Does this _sound_ like something I do every day? Or _maybe_ you started _sleeping with_ the girl I only just realized _I'm in love with_ and now I'm mad at everyone and I'm going to start doing whatever I-"

And then she heard a familiar sound behind her. A very familiar _eep_, the noise of someone hearing something they realized they probably shouldn't have. She turned, slowly, inexorably towards the now-open door. Velvet stood there, both hands covering her mouth in surprise and absolutely frozen in place with an explosive mix of fear, embarrassment, apology, and shame. And it _hurt_ to see her like that. She liked _teasing_ Velvet, but she did it in the hopes that she could spur her Bun to get out of her shell. Well, now she was. And Coco was miserable.

"Hey Bun," she sighed, letting go of Arc, who basically slumped down the wall as he caught his breath. "I'm guessing you… heard that." She felt the shame burn on her cheeks as her beloved gave her a slow nod. She wanted to die, to just get pulled down into the depths and not have to see her eyes so wide and sympathetic.

She wanted to say something cool. Something that didn't show how much she was hurting inside. But words died in her throat. She had nothing. As Velvet slowly approached her she wanted to stop her, to push her away, to look away, to _scream_. But her will had no force behind it, and soon her shy little bunny was standing right in front of her. Then Velvet reached up, and… took her sunglasses off, and she had to look straight into those big, chocolate eyes.

"Coco…" she started, hesitantly, but with a sense of determination, "I… I think I, I _do_ have feelings for you, too." Coco nearly gasped, not willing to believe what she was hearing was real. What did she do now? Kiss her? No, that's- _why the hell did she kiss Arc?_ She felt like such an idiot. She knew she should say something. Something sweet and confident and cool and romantic and- _why was this so hard?_ Even _Arc_ managed to do something like this! Presumably!

Completely at a loss for words, it fell to her surprisingly brave bunny to take the initiative. "But… Coco, I _love_ Jaune. And, I also… love Pyrrha. I love them both." _What._ She was… oh, yeah, Blake had told her about that, hadn't she? And yet, she'd only felt truly jealous of Arc. Realization was starting to dawn, about both Velvet and herself. But Velvet kept explaining, "But… I have more to give than just to them. Blake, well," she blushed at that, "Blake can tell you that our relationship isn't… exclusive. Would you… Coco, would you like to join us?"

Coco was now on her fourth or fifth emotional gut punch, but this one hit just as hard as any of the priors. She leaned against the wall to brace herself as she slowly exhaled. She'd gotten so fixated on Arc's role in all this, that she'd completely forgotten everything else Blake had told her, things she was now realizing were learned from personal experience instead of that Faunus senses bullshit she was pitching. She shot a withering glare at Ms. Belladonna, who gave a shrug and that throw-her-out-the-windows smug smile. But how could she believe her sweet little innocent bunny who turned red any time Yang even opened her mouth had been involved in… whatever this was. A sex cult?

But she needed to answer. She swallowed. Hard. This was not the sort of question she ever expected to be asked. Yeah, she expected people to ask her out, even to get solicited for the sort of wild sexual dalliances she'd always heard rumors about Huntresses getting up to. Of course, she figured she was more the type to be the asker than the asked, but this was… this was more than that. But even more so, well, _could_ she do it? For Velvet, would she…

_Moment of truth, girl_. She took a deep breath. "I really _do_ have feelings for you Velvet, but I don't think I'm… into guys," she confessed, "I don't know what that means for your crazy swinger lifestyle, but I don't want you to, I mean, I'm willing to-"

Velvet put a hand on her arm, and any thought of words died. She felt completely powerless, her incredible strength being of little use when her whole body was jelly, as Velvet pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," she said, with a little laugh, "_You_ don't have to sleep with Jaune, silly. I just want you to know that I love him and I love Pyrrha and I love you too."

"But… will he…"

"It's okay," Jaune told her, soothingly. And, somehow, she felt better when he heard him say it. No judgment, just a gracious withdrawal. When the _hell_ had Arc become such a gods-damned catch? "I wouldn't ever ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

It was a good thing to hear, but Coco still wanted clarification. "Wait. So what does this mean for," she gestured to Velvet and herself, "Do you guys have a… I don't know, you're the ones with the whole thing!"

Jaune just smiled, and gave Velvet a quick peck on the cheek. "If you and Velvet have real feelings for each other, it's not my place or Pyrrha's to stand in the way of that."

Velvet looked up at him and murmured, "Do you really mean that?"

He just looked her in the eyes, all full of love and affection, and just said, "Absolutely, Vel. You love who you love, and I don't want you to think you can't feel what you feel for our sakes. I know you love us, and if you're ever worried about what something might mean for our relationship, we can _always_ talk about it."

It was so saccharine, she wanted to gag, but also, she wanted him to tell Velvet a million more things exactly like that. Seeing the two of them, well, it was a weird feeling. A stab of jealousy, of course, but also just happy for the both of them. And then also still wanting to kick Arc's ass? But also wanting to make Velvet happy? And also, she felt part of her usual attitude coming back, the part of her that was _not_ okay with everyone seeing her have a big weepy meltdown. And everyone was too damn sweet about everything! It was a back and forth, but, she was starting to realize, there was a way to resolve all these contradictions…

Jaune, however, seemed not to sense where Coco's thoughts were going as he inched to the door. "Well, I'll just leave so you two can-"

"Ahahaha, _no,_" Coco laughed, the clarity of her realization making her feel giddy, like herself again. "Blake, you've got your fancy weapon, right?" She didn't have to say another word before Jaune was suddenly and expertly trussed up in ribbon and bound against the wall. She knew she liked Blake for a reason. "Make sure he has a good view. If I'm going to have fun," she said, savoring each syllable as Jaune stared up at her, helplessly, "I like knowing that somebody's _suffering._ Alright, Bun," she turned, licking her lips, to her adorably startled teammate, "You know that I like being _in charge._"

She pounced, tearing Velvet's clothes off. "I never liked this outfit, anyways," she said, a hint of a predatory snarl in her voice, "I'll get you a better wardrobe, something that better shows off _these,_" she said, cupping her generous bust. Velvet, red as a tomato, squirmed in Coco's grip, her hands latched to her face in embarrassment.

But Coco knew that there was no way that Velvet could actually be this shy about her body, not with what she routinely put her through and _especially_ not while she was currently in this crazy foursome arrangement. The only explanation, then, was that she was playing a role, all for Coco's sake. Her heart melted for her sweet little bunny, but, as tough as it might be to not squeal with joy and pull her into a deep hug, she had to keep up appearances. She couldn't spoil the fun, after all.

Coco pushed her to the floor, enjoying the cute _eep_ Velvet made as her butt made contact with the tile. But seeing her on the floor, splayed out before her, _excited_ her in a way she hadn't expected. And it gave her some ideas as she stood back up. Using her foot, she forcefully removed Velvet's arms from covering her breasts, savoring the girl's helpless whine and obvious arousal. She was so glad she chose to wear her favorite pair of heels today! She planted her foot right on Velvets chest, nestling the point of her foot between those big, luscious breasts, and then slowly leaned her weight in, the hapless bunnygirl squirming in vain as she pinned her down.

"You love it, don't you?" She just looked so cute and helpless! She couldn't stand it! "Being dominated by your leader? Tell me you love it!"

"I love it!" Velvet cried out. "O-o-ohh, Coco, I love it!"

She quickly shucked her outfit, giving her helpless captive a nice little show. She took a quick glance back over to her audience. Blake was certainly enjoying her performance. The perv, she smirked, but her real attention was to what the cat Faunus was doing, her arms wrapped around the trapped boy, keeping him propped up and watching, her hands in his pants, and her mouth clearly whispering naughty little thoughts into his ear. His face was delicious in its torment, panting and struggling as Blake teased him to madness. Coco liked the sight. She liked it a lot.

"Do you like this, Jaune? Do you like watching your girl squirming underneath me?" That piteous moan was music to her ears.

But as good as it was, she couldn't get off on Jaune's misery alone. She removed her foot from Velvet's sternum, and then strode forward to lower herself onto her face. Her head was now clamped between her thighs, her precious little rabbit ears sticking out, and Velvet needed no further prompting on what to do.

Oh gods! Velvet's tongue was _so good!_ Coco was hardly a virgin, but ooooo this was something else! Oh, she'd either have to thank Pyrrha for teaching her or punch the champion square in the face for keeping her all for _herself!_ It was hard to focus on anything but the darts of pleasure radiating from her clitty, but she had to hold on, to maintain control.

Running a finger up Velvet's long, soft ear, and thrilling as she _gasped_ from the sensation, Coco decided that the best tactic would be to assert her dominance out loud. "You like that, huh? You like tasting me, _pleasuring_ me? Ooh, yeah, you belong down there, don't you, eating me out." Ugh, she was _so good_, Coco struggled to keep her voice level as she continued lecturing her bunny. "Well good news: you'll get to taste this every day until you've totally forgotten about that silly boyfriend of yours," she tightened her thighs and her grip on Velvet's hair, "You're all mine, now, bun!"

But feeling the girl _tremble_ underneath her was too much of a turn on. She needed a change of tactics, flipping herself around and burying her own face between Velvet's legs. She heard the gasp as she set into Velvet's pussy with insistent fervor.

But that tongue! Oh, Velvet was _so _good! So good! Too good to be wasted on- some- stupid- boy- Ugh, she had to hold on! With renewed enthusiasm, her tongue danced around her cute little button, feeling Velvet's body _tense_ as she hit her spot. And yet, the harder she pushed, the more precise, the more _wicked_ Velvet's tongue got! She- wouldn't- _lose!_ And then! Velvet shrieked, a flood of juices dancing delectably on Coco's tongue and with it, Coco's resistance finally toppled as she came on her sweet little bunny's perfect adorable face.

Panting with excitement as she slowly regained equilibrium, she looked over to Jaune, still tied up, his dick in Blake's hand and his face twisted in delicious agony. "Did you enjoy the show?" she asked, amused to hear that he could only groan painfully in response. Silly boy. "What do you think, Bun? Has he been a good boy?"

"He's the best boyfriend in the whole world," she replied, dreamily. For all the negative feelings she had toward him, it was hard not to be touched by how clearly enamored Velvet was with her boyfriend. She supposed… if it made Velvet happy… she could… agree… to share.

And she supposed she could let him loose. "Blake?" The cat Faunus smirked and, with a quick _jerk_, allowed the poor boy to finally cum. Coco knew that Jaune truly held Velvet's heart, and she couldn't really resent him for it, but it did give her some satisfaction to know she's put him through a little hell. An enjoyable hell, too, judging from how hard he just came.

* * *

Pyrrha snapped her scroll shut.

Blake had just sent her a very interesting message, the kind that inspired a jumble of emotions. For the first, she was proud of Jaune and Velvet, expertly managing Coco's feelings, particularly Velvet, for coming out of her shell and pulling off her own seduction! But she was also annoyed as hell at Blake for not letting her know she had this opportunity, _especially_ considering that she was still feeling worked up from this morning, and worse, how _dare_ Coco think she can dominate _her_ boyfriend?

She might just have to have a _word_ with Ms. Coco Adel. Perhaps the sort of words that were had after a late night's unauthorized sparring session. Words that involved clear instructions on how certain bitches could best lick her boots clean.

"Um, hey Pyrrha?" she was jolted from her wrathful frustrations, looking up swiftly to realize that Ruby was nervously trying to talk to her.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Ruby," her face immediately corrected itself to her usual, friendly persona, "What can I do for you?"

"Um, if you're not, um," she nervously ground her foot against the floor, "if you're not busy… would you like to have a practice spar?"

"Oh!" She had to laugh at herself—she'd gotten so used to _other_ activities that she hadn't even thought to expect the obvious. "Of course, Ruby. I'd be happy to." And then those adorable silver eyes went wide with happiness. She raced off, a bright grin on her face, to get her weapon. Watching her scurry off, though, she noticed something felt... off about the girl.

Was she growing her hair out? And… yes, that was it: she was wearing gloves. Long gloves, rather like the ones Pyrrha was wearing now. Had she…

No, she shook her head with a smile. Ruby was young and was just looking to make a fashion change. And if it happened to be similar to what Pyrrha wore, well, she already knew she was a role model. She shouldn't read anything into it.

**Surprise, this story's actually about Velvet's harem! …Okay, looking at my notes for future chapters, the story's probably more Jaune-centered, but Coco, at least, is only interested in girls. Though I don't think he has any complaints about being dommed by her and Blake :)**

**Reviews have mentioned that people seemed to like the story being from Velvet's perspective, so I hope you don't mind as I branch out on POVs. Also, I don't know how it became canon for me, because I don't think it's from the show, but in every longer work I've written, there's a scene where Jaune's a really good cook. I guess I felt he needed some place to really excel on his own, and it felt like something that made sense to me.**

**But now the relationship has a JNPR and CFVY divide. Surely, there are no issues in the fledgling relationship that need to be negotiated, or power hierarchies that might need some shaking up, but that's for my next chapter: Photo Negative.**


	4. Photo Negative

Velvet let loose a barrage of punches into the bag, Yatsuhashi nodding with approval and encouragement as he braced it. She was really giving this workout her all—part of being in a relationship with _the_ Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl of Mistral, was that she constantly felt the need to push herself. And not just in the way she'd been pushing herself in their relationship—though, on those terms, she'd certainly become much bolder than she'd ever been before.

After all, her team now knew that she and Coco were in a relationship. Something that public would have been unthinkable even a few weeks ago, but now, they were an item. Of course, Velvet's role in that reveal had been fairly minor—Coco had been quick to push the both of their beds together, in spite of the fact Velvet distinctly remembered her mocking such inter-team relationships. However, she'd made it _abundantly_ clear that any objections or concerns could be brought up to her downrange of her minigun. Velvet certainly wasn't complaining: sleeping (in a literal sense) with Coco was wonderful! Surprisingly, it was nothing at all like their first time together, though Velvet had certainly enjoyed that. Now it was all cuddling and sweetness and ear-petting, something she was more than happy to have every morning and night.

Though Coco had been extremely insistent that this now meant she had both a right and an obligation to manage a full wardrobe change, but Velvet had been able to deflect this by making it clear that she'd only do it if Jaune and Pyrrha also had a say in it. Though that brought her to-

"So what do Pyrrha and Jaune feel about your relationship with Coco?"

Time stopped. Her ears wilted in dismay. Could Yatsuhashi also read minds now? Was that how his Semblance worked? Why was everyone's Semblance so _vague!_ "How- how do you know?"

The corners of his lips turned ever-so-slightly up into a smile, which was actually a huge relief with the big guy. Velvet knew that, with her partner, even a slight display of emotion meant a lot. "Sometimes, I suspect that my Semblance is actually Paying Attention. You'd be amazed how much you can learn by just being open to the world around you." Still, she looked at him apprehensively. "Are you worried I might tell others? Tell me: do they make you happy?" She couldn't help but giggle as she nodded. "Then be good to them, and enjoy your relationship together. It's not my place to interfere in who you love." Though he gave her a look that suggested that, should she need him to lay down the law, he'd be more than happy to come to his partner's defense. Yatsuhashi was good like that.

And, as she set back into the bag, she turned her thoughts back to her relationships. She hoped she was good to her paramours. She'd made a point to do all that she could for Jaune's aftercare following her first time with Coco. It was mostly showering him with a whole lot of hugs and kisses, but they also watched a really cute documentary about penguins together, though while watching it—and even _remembering _it gave her a deliciously taboo feeling—she'd let her boyfriend… get to _second base!_

Well, that was less impressive in the larger context of their sex lives, but it was a _huge_ step for just the two of them! She had blushed so furiously as she'd guided his hands up to her chest, to feel him paw at her body like an _animal,_ and then it got even worse as she slowly, hesitantly, pulled her shirt off. She thought she might die when he unclasped his bra, and then he _kissed-_

"Velvet, are you alright?"

Maybe now was not the time to be thinking about that night. "I'm- I'm fine. Just…" and he laughed, his big, deep laugh that always made Velvet feel like she was always included and it was never at her expense. She couldn't help but laugh along to—she had been very silly. "Please, do not judge me for the honeymoon phase."

"I believe I can agree to that. But with Coco, however…" and Velvet had to laugh at that. She knew Coco's insistence on frequent PDA would eventually wear out her teammate's patience.

Suddenly, a familiar crackle in her mind made her immediately aware that Fox needed their attention. Over his telepathic Semblance, she could hear his voice cut through. "Guys! Guys! Coco and Nikos are fighting in the gym! It's _crazy!_"

"Did you-" she asked. Yatsuhashi nodded. "Should we-" He nodded again, and then she took off.

* * *

The crowd that had already formed in the gym was big enough that she would have thought that it was a scheduled and advertised match. But she shouldn't have been surprised—Coco had been a favorite for the Vytal Tournament, until they'd been knocked out in the doubles round against a dark horse team from Haven that promptly flopped in the singles. There had been a lot of hype to see a matchup between Coco and Pyrrha, and, well, scheduled or not, now they were getting it.

Unparalleled power versus untouchable skill. Single-focus firepower vs. versatile mechashift weapons. A girl who was practically Ms. Vale up against a Mistralian expat. There was something for everyone in this matchup, and, as a burst of mingun fire shredded the field, tested the limits of the audience protection system, and drove Pyrrha across the ring, the audience drank it up.

But for Velvet, it was the two girls she loved most in the world, almost certainly dueling over the complicated, multiparty relationship they were all enmeshed in. Jaune had reassured her that everything would be fine, that he'd talk to Pyrrha and she'd talk to Coco, and they could all understand how to make things work out. She wanted to believe him, but she knew that Coco and Pyrrha were too proud to be okay after just opening up and talking about their feelings. No, they had to settle things like they were doing now—weapons out, honor on the line.

But now Velvet noticed to her horror that Pyrrha, having dove under Coco's steady stream of bullets to close the gap, had just sliced a nice long cut across Coco's top. And it wasn't just any top—Coco had outfits she wore for fighting, outfits that were cute but expendable, like Huntresses needed in their line of work. But she also had her "Fuck you, I'm Coco _Adel_" outfits, the ones she wore when she really needed to assert herself as Beacon's premier fashionista. She only wore those for major events or handing someone a real beatdown. And Pyrrha had just ruined one. Almost certainly on purpose.

Coco was certainly seeing red now. "Oh, you _bitch!_" she cried as she eschewed using her weapon entirely, throwing a wild kick straight into Pyrrha's shield. The blow staggered the Amazon as she was pushed back, but in response, Pyrrha discarded her own weapons to engage Coco in hand-to-hand combat. An absolutely insane move, Velvet had seen Coco's fists bash down a reinforced steel door, but, well, it was Pyrrha.

"Gods, she's so _cool,_" Velvet heard an awestruck girl next to her whisper.

"I know, right?" her friend added, "What I wouldn't give to have her put her hands on me…"

Groupies. Velvet turned up her nose at them. Pyrrha had a major fanbase at Beacon even before she won the Vytal, but now that she had won an international tournament for Beacon, her admirers had become a real force in the school. And because Pyrrha was always so polite and unassuming with her fans, they had a very poor sense of boundaries. Sometimes, they were just awkward, like with love letters left in her locker. But other times, they needed to be deterred by her friends and teammates, a task that frequently fell to Jaune.

Oh yeah, they also _universally_ hated Jaune.

Someone who was probably on Team CRDL had started a rumor that Jaune was blackmailing and controlling Pyrrha, and it just made Velvet so, _so_ angry to hear it. He was such a sweetheart, a really, genuinely giving person, the sort of Human she didn't really think existed before she went to Beacon!

But she was brought back to the match as the crowd gasped as Pyrrha had landed a series of punches, deflecting Coco's defenses and catching her right in the throat, sending her reeling. It dismayed her to realize it, but Coco's strength was useless against Pyrrha as she could gracefully redirect her blows, then hit her directly in her most vulnerable points. Fast and fluid, like a choreographed dance, she delivered a flurry of blows that flipped Coco off her feet and straight into the ground. Aura in red. That was game.

She winced at that, but, well…

Pyrrha was the Invincible Girl for a reason.

But as Coco stormed off to the lockers, Velvet knew that the fight wasn't over. Not by a long shot, and it spelled trouble, not just for the two of them, but for their whole relationship. She knew she had to do something—she couldn't bear to think that the two women she loved most were at each other's throats, and she wished she knew what to do! Jaune would try to talk it out, to be patient and understanding and make everyone feel so loved that they couldn't imagine hating anyone, but would that work here? And could Velvet do it as well as Jaune could?

But as she watched Pyrrha march herself over to the same locker room Coco had just entered, she realized, maybe there _was_ something she could do. Or maybe, it wasn't so much something _she_ could do…

* * *

Pyrrha knew there were two kinds of fights at Beacon: the kind Coco had just lost, where onlookers can't help themselves but to crowd around, and the kind Coco was about to lose, here in the locker room, where gawkers knew to clear the hell out. Coco had stormed out of the arena in a huff, furious at her defeat, but Pyrrha wasn't going to leave it at that. Their fight wasn't about their compared skill. It was about, well, it _wasn't_ about a boy, not really. She could… forgive… Coco for dominating her boyfriend, that was more on Blake, and he had his safe word if he had been really uncomfortable. She didn't like knowing that her precious knight was being tormented while watching their poor little bunny be so _ruthlessly _attacked, but, if he had _enjoyed_ it, well, she couldn't complain.

No, this was about who can say what about whom and Coco needed to get an update on who Pyrrha-fucking-Nikos was. She wanted to say that her precious, perfect boyfriend enjoyed watching Coco more than he ever… _oh_, there was going to be _words._

She rounded on her upperclassman, currently getting undressed at her locker, giving Pyrrha a note of satisfaction as she stripped off her ruined top—it was tacky, anyway—and she smiled to see Coco's fists _tighten_ as she realized her rival was standing behind her. "So, Coco, anything else you want to say to me about my _boyfriend?_"

Coco turned, livid. "I just said what I saw: _your_ boyfriend came harder from watching me fuck _my_ girlfriend than he'd ever done for you."

Oh, it was fucking-

Suddenly, she felt something like a cord wrap around her as she was pulled in tight against Coco, their chests slammed together and they both toppled to the ground. Reflexes kicked in, as her head snapped to her attacker, only to see Velvet standing there—and yet, not Velvet. She stood at a cocky angle, full of a serene, superior confidence.

"I trust you girls remember my weapon, Anesidora? Or perhaps you'd remember Gambol Shroud better—oh, don't struggle, Coco," her voice had an edge Pyrrha had never heard on their cute little bunny before. "You know all too well that you're not breaking out of this."

Pyrrha considered her safe word, "Hamartia," but… she had to admit, she was _really_ interested in seeing where Velvet was taking this. Right now, though, she really needed Coco to stop struggling. The way the ribbon was wrapped around them didn't just hold them in intimate contact—with every move, it felt like the fake Gambol Shroud's ribbon grew tighter, particularly the part of the ribbon that was somehow wrapped to perfectly rub against her more sensitive parts. It was like a crazy bondage truss, pulled off in _seconds._ How did she know how to do this?

As if sensing her question, Velvet answered in a mocking tone. "Aww, did you also forget about my Semblance? Blake Belladonna is just so talented at using her ribbons, don't you think? And she's _so_ creative with her knots, isn't she? And you'll be happy to know she's also quite skilled at sabotaging locks—so don't worry girls, _nobody_ will be interrupting our fun."

She loomed over the both of them, and Pyrrha felt her heart start racing as she realized what was going on. She could copy people's fighting ability, but that wasn't all she could copy. That look of aloof superiority was copied straight from Blake, and now Velvet radiated that sense of dominance.

She cocked her head to the side, exactly like Blake would sometimes do. "Now are you two going to kiss and make up, or do I have to get _mean?_"

Pyrrha looked into Coco's eyes. But her rival had a proud, diffident look in her eyes, and only sneered as Pyrrha attempted to kiss her.

"Listen, Bun, you might be able to copy Blake's knots, but you're not able to copy-"

_SMACK!_

Pyrrha felt the crack of the spanking as Coco's mouth made an O of surprise. "I'm-" _smack! _"sorry-" _smack!_ "what-" _SMACK!_ "was-" _SMACK!_ "that!"

Coco's eyes rolled up in wonderful torment as she cried out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll be good!"

"Then _kiss!_"

Coco hastily pressed her lips into Pyrrha's, but then Velvet gripped Coco by the hair and pressed the two girls together, and Coco just melted into the kiss. The delicious taste of her lips and the soft, almost shy, movements of her tongue was pure bliss for Pyrrha. Hadn't she been mad at Coco a moment ago? It was hard to remember what for, or even how to be angry at a girl this lovely…

But then she suddenly felt the bindings disintegrate around her and the two girls tumbled apart. Pyrrha looked up in dismay to see Velvet standing with her strange weapon, and an even stranger expression. Who was she copying—it certainly wasn't anything she recognized with Blake or Coco, and Jaune certainly wasn't _this_ dominant. But then she pulled something from Anesidora that certainly wasn't a weapon.

Or, at least, not a tournament-licensed one.

"I've been taking a lot more… interesting photos than I used to, ever since Jaune and Pyrrha introduced me to this life," she said, running her tongue up the length of the glowing blue phallus. She looked over to Coco, sprawled out on the floor in her underwear. "So how about you just enjoy as I teach you everything I've _learned._"

She moved to Coco, her movements looking nothing like the shy bunnygirl she knew, and _yanked_ Coco's panties right off. As the girl shivered in anticipation, Velvet leaned over, brandishing her toy, and whispered, tauntingly, "What's this, Coco? I thought you said you liked _being in charge?_"

And then she roughly forced the dildo into Coco's wet pussy. The girl's eyes went wide as Velvet went at her, using one hand to shove the dildo deep in her and the other to mercilessly tease her clit. Pyrrha realized she'd already slipped a finger into her pussy as she watched Coco writhe helplessly on the floor. She was such a proud girl, so willful, so in charge—and now she looked so weak and helpless before Velvet. And soon, Pyrrha couldn't help but think, that would be her soon, at the mercy of her girlfriend.

But mercy, it seemed, was not something Velvet had to spare. "Aww, is someone getting all worked up from my little toy?" she taunted her leader, her words punctuated by the swift, deliberate _schlick_ of the duplicated sex toy slamming into her. Pyrrha couldn't help but marvel at how deep it went, how _nicely_ it filled Coco up. And as she watched, she started to feel a tingle, the sense that, even as a second finger slipped into her sex, her fingers were not nearly enough to give her the release she wanted.

Coco started to whine, her voice high and needy. Velvet only laughed in response. "Does someone want to come for me like a good girl, hmm?"

"Yes! Oh gods, Vel, yes!"

"Then tell me," she purred, ruthlessly picking up the pace as she thrust the sex toy into Coco's pussy, "who is Top Bitch here?"

"You are, Vel! You are!" she babbled, her face twisted in erotic delight.

"Good-" she punctuated her words with a sharp _thrust_ and Coco squealed as she came, "_girl!_"

"Good. Now," she turned to Pyrrha, pulling another toy from her wicked toybox, "How about you?"

Now it was her turn, the proud Amazon feeling so weak and helpless before her bunny, radiating a dominant confidence she could scarcely imagine her shy little Velvet _ever_ having. She strode towards Pyrrha like a conqueror, like she was… like she was Invincible. And that was when Pyrrha finally realized how she recognized it—she was facing now what so many of her opponents had before. Velvet was copying her. Pyrrha was naked, not only of clothing, which she'd already stripped off so she could better finger and tease herself while watching, but also of her strength, her personality, as though Velvet hadn't just copied her, but taken it and turned it against her. And she blushed, feeling that forceful gaze look over her nakedness, looming over her with that self-assured smile that knew Pyrrha was nothing more than her little bitch.

"Jaune was too sweet," she sneered, adjusting the strap on as she approached, "too _giving_ to really manage you two. You sluts need to be _disciplined_ into getting along!" Pyrrha was then lifted up and pressed against a locker, the cold metal sharp against her back, and she felt the fake phallus come to the very edge of her pussy—and then, with a mighty thrust, she _pinned_ her against it, allowing Pyrrha to wrap her legs around her.

Her thrusts were potent and deliberate, the disciplined motions of a tournament champion. Velvet gave her a haughty look as she asked, "Do you know whose locker this is, Pyrrha?" The girl only whimpered in response, as she realized there was only one girl's it could be. "Do you know whose locker you're getting _fucked_ into?"

"Weiss…" she gasped. "It's Weiss's locker."

"Mhmm," she nodded, "And what would she think if she knew her _hero,_" she gave a sharp thrust to punctuate that word, watching Pyrrha's face scrunch up in shame and dirty desire, "was slicking her locker, making it all dirty and wet? What would she think if she could see the _real_ Pyrrha Nikos, hmmm?"

It was too much! Too much! The thought of Weiss knowing about her depravity and degradation was just too much and Pyrrha saw stars as she was brought to a powerful, shuddering orgasm.

"So," Velvet asked as she lowered the helpless Pyrrha to the floor, "Are you going to play nice now?"

"Yes…" both girls moaned in unison.

"Yes _what?_"

"Yes, Mistress."

And then her stance shifted, the look of imperious contempt disappeared from her face, and Velvet, their sweet, innocent girlfriend, was back. She _eeped_ as she realized what she had just done, blushing furiously, and Pyrrha and Coco both broke out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

When was the last time she had really _relaxed?_

Blake's life had always been hectic. Not only with Beacon classes, but keeping tabs on the White Fang and trying to understand what was going on with Roman Torchwick. Even before then, her work with the White Fang kept her constantly busy, and, well… while she didn't like to think about him, Adam had never been the sort to take a day off.

She couldn't _imagine_ ever doing something like this with him. She was literally purring as she rested her head on Jaune's lap and he scratched her behind the ears. This wasn't about sex, wasn't some kinky foreplay or a reward for a good lay—she just needed a chance to take it easy and she had a convenient Jaune to make all her cares feel like they were a million miles away.

"Velvet likes having her ears scratched, too. Is it a Faunus thing?"

"No, it's a fetish thing." She giggled a little as he startled at that. "But also it feels really good," she confessed. "_Really_ good."

That it did indeed. And while she did find petplay to be a surprising turn on for her, this, right now, had very little to do with that. She was just enjoying lying in a nice, big lap and having her ears scritched. Especially because Jaune was so damn good at this. She'd probably earned this, for her work against Roman or for getting Coco to confess her feelings to Velvet, or something like that. She _deserved_ this.

"So your girlfriends, mmm, yeah, just like that, if your girlfriends found out about, ooh, this, oh yeah, right there, oh, ugh, why did I tell them I wasn't going to date you- hey!"

He'd stopped scratching her ears, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but you said- I just-" he sighed, "Blake, what _is _our relationship?"

"It's… I mean, does it have to be a relationship? Does it have to be more than this?"

The ear scratches came back, but slow, concerned. "It's just that I care about you, Blake. Even if we're not, um, romantic, you're still my friend. And I know you have-"

"What did Ruby say?"

His voice became careful and guarded, and Blake immediately felt a twinge of guilt for it. "We talk about our teams, to try and help each other out. All I know is… and Ruby was really careful not to say anything more than she absolutely had to say! Is that you had a really bad breakup before coming to Beacon."

She snorted, but did relax a little hearing it. "That's putting it mildly." Then sighed. She didn't want to talk to Jaune about it, but at the same time, she felt she kind of owed him some explanation. And… maybe it would help. "I had a boyfriend in the White Fang. He was… he was great. Like, not just as a boyfriend, but as a leader, as an activist, everyone just really believed in him. Including me. _Especially_ me. But as the White Fang became more violent…"

"You couldn't keep following him."

"I couldn't, and when I tried to talk him down, I realized he… didn't like being contradicted. That he didn't see me as much of a partner, as much of an _equal_ as I thought I was. And that was it for our relationship." Well, that was a mostly accurate, though heavily edited, version of the late-relationship ugliness, with his insecure jealousy, his increasingly uncontrollable rages, and him taking every little thing a sign of potential treachery.

And the sex was... Well, she bit her lip, Adam… she had to admit Adam was damn good in bed. A bull in more than one way, but with Jaune, she'd realized that _not everything was on her_. She was _allowed_ to have her own wants and feelings and to be an _equal partner_ in what they both wanted! With Adam, his hardship with intimacy sometimes caused problems between them, but, in his eyes, that was always Blake's fault, and cause for anger, or belittlement.

But with Jaune… well, here he was. Sweet. Kind. Comforting her about a bad breakup. "I'm sorry, Blake."

"Don't be," she murmured, "Not your fault." His hands were warm on her ears. Soothing.

It was hard not to compare Adam and Jaune. She'd like to say that he blew Adam out of the water, that he'd utterly replaced him in her memories, but… Adam was Adam and Jaune was Jaune. And no matter how terrible Adam was for her, no matter how vital it was that she got away from him, she'd always remember hearing him speak so passionately about the cause, or the first time he showed vulnerability in front of her. She wanted to let Jaune into her life, to let him drive out all memories of her ex, but… she couldn't. She just couldn't.

But as he pet her, making her feel safe and loved in his lap, she felt that, as jaded and broken as she was, maybe... maybe there was a space for Jaune in her heart. A small space, but still, a space.

But it seemed he still had to ask. "So… what do we have, then?"

"Can't a girl just want some great, entanglement-free sex without having to start thinking about relationships? Girls have sex drives too, you know." That might have been unfair to Jaune, as she was sure he likely had to push himself to keep up with his girlfriends' crazy libidos, even without considering her own. "If what we have is just sex, I'm happy with that."

"And ear scritches," he added.

"Yep, no-strings sex and ear scritches," she nuzzled her head into his hand, "It's the perfect relationship."

But even as his fingers went back to scratching and she felt the warm rumble of a purr deep inside her, Blake… couldn't help but feel that she didn't quite mean it.

**Special thanks to francaisfillehiccstrid for giving feedback on this chapter!**

**Though Coco, Pyrrha, and Velvet seemed to have worked things out, it seems like things are still unsettled between Jaune and Blake and hopefully, nothing's about to come along to really throw things up in the air. But you can find out in the next chapter: Bad Luck to Cross Her Path.**


	5. Bad Luck to Cross Her Path

Bunny was a very, very happy rabbit.

She was in her favorite spot, all curled up nice n' warm on Owner's lap, feeling his hands stroke her ears as she lapped at his face. He laughed, which only increased her enthusiasm, and she loved the way it made the nametag on her collar start jingling. Like a little musical note reminding her who she belonged to. Everything was perfect.

Except… there was one small thing that annoyed her. Bunny couldn't help but notice that Owner's attention wasn't _quite entirely_ on her, and looking back, she could see the reason.

Foxy and Kitty, Owner's other pets were also in the room. Fair enough, Bunny knew she had to share Owner's love, and she enjoyed playing with his other pets. But this! This was… this was obscene! They were drinking from their water bowls, but of course, rather than drink like normal, they both drank facing away from them, and in a way that let them stick their hinds right up in the air! She knew they did it to flaunt their long, silky tails, wriggling them to steal Owner's attention from her. Bunny got very cross with that, knowing exactly what they were trying to do. And it made her even more cross that it was working, seeing Owner's eyes get wide at the sight.

Well, she thought with a wicked grin, she _also _had a tail she could wiggle, and it felt _very_ nice to grind her soft cotton tail (and _oh! _that felt nice inside her to wiggle it!) and her even softer butt into his lap, feeling his growing appreciation beneath her. He moaned gently, which only encouraged her to squirm even more.

And it seemed that things weren't going quite as well with her rivals. Kitty seemed to enjoy the feel of her tail wiggling in her backside a little too much, and her sexy sway grew more exaggerated—and starting to bump against Foxy. She nipped at Kitty's nape in return, and soon, the two were wrestling on the floor. Bunny couldn't help but feel a little worked up at the sexy display of limbs entwined as they struggled for dominance, and, judging from her seat, she felt that Owner had the same thoughts.

But he also had to be the responsible one. "Pyr! Hey!" he shouted, and Bunny grinned to know what was coming next (though slightly annoyed by someone _breaking character_), "Get your leash," he commanded.

Foxy, chastised, went over to the corner where she picked up her leash, and carried it back, shame-faced, in her mouth before setting it down at Owner's feet.

"You know you're not supposed to be fighting the other pets," he lectured sternly as he got up off the bed. Bunny usually wasn't happy to have to give up her spot on Owner's nice, warm lap, but if it was for punishing a naughty fox? Well, she could make an exception for that.

She smirked as he clipped the long leash to her collar and then started looping it around her body, making sure it made some nice contact with her pussy and expertly framed her perky breasts, before tying her up. Foxy struggled not to moan—she was such a little slut for bondage—but her struggle was in vain as the leash tightened around her and she let out a wanton, whorish noise. Bunny heard Owner's jeans slip to the floor, and she was eager to watch as he disciplined Foxy for being a bad girl.

Kneeling and panting, she opened her mouth wide in anticipation as Owner slipped out what they had all been waiting for. Bunny felt her mouth salivate as she thought about what it would be like if _she_ were the one in trouble, and what she could do for Owner to make up for being a bad Bun. But as those sexy crimson lips wrapped around his shaft, the look of pure bliss in Foxy's eyes as she bobbed down on it, Bunny felt her hands get a very naughty thought about what they could be doing right now. And maybe Owner would have to punish her for it…

But while Owner was distracted by disciplining Foxy, and Bunny's attention was fixed on the tied up vixen, she suddenly realized that she had lost track of Kitty. Until she heard a predatory _purr_ coming from behind her, and she turned to see Kitty looming over her, posed on the bed. Her wide, golden eyes seemed hypnotic as she stared into them. She should have cried out for help or fought back in a panic, but either from fear or those big, mesmerizing eyes, she found herself unable to resist as Kitty pounced, thrusting her tongue into her mouth.

She was rolled over as Kitty started her assault, Bunny's cries for help muffled into impotent squeaks. That was, if she could even make them at all—those seductive, amber eyes seemed to fill her vision and drive out all thoughts of resistance. Satisfied that Bunny was helpless, she started pawing at her breasts, enjoying the spoils of her conquest. But Bunny wasn't helpless. As Kitty kneaded her big, sexy boobs, she closed her eyes in pleasure, breaking the spell. And that was all Bunny needed to flip her over and become the dominant one. She wasn't a helpless little rabbit, after all!

Except… as she was about to start getting rough, pressing the startled Kitty down and preparing to mount her face, she felt a hand slip around her collar. She whined, as she turned around to see Owner's stern face. Well, mock-stern. It was hard to imagine he could be angry, especially with how he was making Foxy make it up to him for being bad. She licked her lips, jealously.

"What's gotten into you girls?" Owner laughed, "It's like you all want to be punished!"

He laughed again at the way both of their heads eagerly shot up at that word.

* * *

The enormous metal club swung down with force enough to take Blake straight out of the fight, but her opponent's strength didn't matter when the White Fang operative was too slow, too clumsy to ever really hit her. She dodged backwards as it _crashed_ into the floor of the train car. He wasn't even remotely in her league, but that blow still came a little closer than she would have been comfortable with.

And it seemed she wasn't the only one to notice. "Blake!" Ruby yelled from the back of the car, "keep your head in the fight! Take him out, then go with Yang after Roman!"

She grumbled, but her leader wasn't wrong. Her mind was still on last night, and the blissful evening she'd spent with Jaune, Velvet, and Pyrrha. It was a very good night, validating her commitment to saying _yes_ to whatever Pyrrha asked of her. But it wasn't even so much that the petplay was _sexy_, though she certainly hadn't expected how much she would enjoy wearing the tail, but what sat with her was that they could do it at all—that she felt _safe_ enough with Jaune, to let him be in a position of superiority over her. Being "Kitty," thinking of him as "Owner," as though she was nothing more than his little pet—she couldn't have shown that kind of vulnerability to anyone before Jaune. She couldn't help but feel that their previous conversation, where she'd declared herself only interested in casual sex (and ear scritches, she reminded herself, he was very good at ear scritches), might… might have been a mistake.

But before she could think more on that she heard a screeching noise she hated to admit was awfully familiar.

"They're detaching the train from the cars!" she yelled to her team.

Weiss gave a cry of shocked surprise, "What! But the dust's behind us?"

"Yeah," Blake answered, "But _Roman's_ up ahead. He's cutting his losses!"

Ruby, tied up with two White Fang soldiers, made a quick decision. "Blake! Yang! Weiss and I will handle the remainder and stick with the dust, you go after Roman! Don't let him escape!"

The two of them broke away from the fight to race to the lead car. Sure enough, it had just started to unhook—but just enough time for them to still make the jump, so Blake leapt, using Gambol Shroud as a grapple to pull herself onto the lead. She hadn't spent so much time planning to thwart this train robbery only for Roman to throw in the towel and get away. However, upon landing, she realized she didn't hear the familiar _crack_ of Ember Celica firing to propel Yang along.

She turned, to see that Yang was locked in combat with another unexpected White Fang fighter. A rapidly receding Yang gave her opponent a swift kick, then turned to yell at Blake, "Go! You've got this!" She nodded and turned, expertly hotwiring the lock and opening the door to the lead car.

But it wasn't Roman in there.

It wasn't Roman at all.

Tall. He had always been so damn tall. A long black coat, a White Fang mask, and that unmistakable red hair she used to run her fingers through while he rested his head on her lap. And that sword…

"Blake."

His voice had no anger, no judgment, but it was still enough to make her take a step back, Gambol Shroud raised. But in response to her movement, there was none of his usual fury, he just… looked sad.

"I don't want to fight you, Blake. I just want to talk." She kept her weapons up. He sighed, regretfully, "After you left I… I was angry, but I took time to take stock of what happened in our relationship, and I… I realized that I was… I wasn't good to you, Blake." She stared at him, slack-jawed, trying to process exactly what he was saying. It was a trick, surely, how many times had he promised… but he sounded so sincere and contrite! She wasn't sure what to make of it, but knew that it couldn't be good.

When she said nothing, he opted to continue his apology. "I was jealous, I was controlling, and I never treated you like a partner. I became everything I hated, and for that, I am truly sorry. Blake, what I did to you was _inexcusable_, and I don't expect your forgiveness."

"You…" she tried to say more, but the words, choked either by anger or grief or emotions she didn't even know, refused to come.

"Blake, I'm not asking you to take me back. I know I've lost your trust, and I don't expect you to forgive me for that. But I'm asking you not to turn your back on the Cause. Please, Blake, you're a hero to the younger members, and-"

"I have a boyfriend!" she blurted out like some kind of lunatic, then she raced back out the doors and, flinging Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook, was _yanked_ away from her ex.

* * *

From the outside, Tukson's bookstore looked like nothing extraordinary. Which made it an excellent spot for the White Fang to use for exchanging messages, but there was something about it that always made Ilia slightly uncomfortable. She'd heard from one of the Valean recruits that, a few month's ago, Tukson had started getting cold feet, and there was "talk" about what to "do" about it. And then… nothing came of it. But she knew that's not how those things typically went, and it made her a little jittery every time she went there.

But this time, jittery or not, she had to go. She'd received a message from somebody she thought she'd never see again. Somebody she'd deleted, blocked, unblocked, and re-added to her scroll's contacts more times than she could count. Somebody who made being assigned to Vale, what was now obviously a clear sign of having earned Sienna's disfavor, all worth it.

She saw Blake immediately, looking so pale and graceful and beautiful that it _hurt_, but what hurt even more, though, was the look on her face. She was clearly upset, so upset that her usual mysterious stoicism had completely failed, and she looked liable to cry if even an inch more sadness came to her.

It broke her heart. Ilia wanted to pull the girl into her arms, kiss her tears away, and let her know that she had _somebody_ who would never turn her back on her. Someone who would _never_ take her for granted the way Adam did. But… like always, even when she had her chance, she just clammed up.

"Hey, Blake," she started softly, "how are you doing."

She buried her face in her arms. "Not great, Ilia, not great. Adam and I… had a talk."

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out like an idiot. She knew this had been inevitable, ever since Adam was dispatched to Vale. Sure, he said he was a changed man, that his painting class at the learning annex was really making him realize how much his anger ruled him, and that he'd avoid Blake as much as he could, but she knew, Ilia just knew, that he'd go roaring after her at the first hint of opportunity. "I… are we safe here? Can we speak freely?"

She lazily looked back at the large Faunus man at the register. "Hey, Tukson!" she shouted, and he looked up from his newspaper. "Have you seen anybody here tonight?"

He took a moment, then replied, "Nope," and went back to his paper.

"Nobody's going to learn that you were here or that you met with me."

"Okay," Ilia said, realizing that the real thing keeping her from speaking freely was inside her, "So what happened with Adam, did he… did he try to hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, he just…" she sighed, "we just talked."

She looked at her in horrified realization. "Oh no."

Blake gave a harsh, rueful laugh. "Yeah, it… didn't go well. I, heh, I panicked, and I can't believe I did this, but I yelled that I had a boyfriend, and ran away. I can't even _imagine_ how he's going to process that."

Ilia understood that Blake was making a joke at her own expense, but that joke had one word made of two syllabic knives that made laughter impossible. "Boy… friend?"

Blake waved her off. "I… I panicked. I- I don't have a…" she trailed off, and Ilia realized that there was more going on here, but it was a painful matter that she didn't want to upset.

"So…" she tried to change the subject, "What'd Adam say?"

"Well… He admitted he treated me poorly, he apologized, and…" she swallowed, resolving her courage, "He asked me to come back to the Fang."

_You should! _"Oh, Blake, he's…" _lie, lie, lie, you idiot, make her come back,_ "he's changed a little. But… even though he's not as angry anymore, he's still… he's still Adam. I'm sorry Blake, it's not… safe for you, not here."

"I figured as much," she answered sadly, "I think the Fang and I have taken different paths, that can't come back together." Her words were a knife in Ilia's heart, a reminder that she had to choose between one or the other—and that she'd already made her choice. "But… I didn't come here to talk to you about the Fang."

Ilia, at a loss for words, just nodded at her to continue.

Blake nervously bit her lip. "The last time I fell in love, it… it's _still_ hard to trust people, to stop myself from thinking 'Well, when are they going to turn on you?' Or just believing that it was my fault, that Adam just realized that I _don't _deserve more than what he gave me, that he was about to figure me out and that's why I ran away, or-"

"Blake!" she could tell that she was already spiraling, "You deserve the _world!_ Adam was an idiot who thought you'd put up with anything and you were right to cut him loose! And most of the world's better than him. I know this, because _you're_ better than him!" Words poured from her wounded heart, the sincerity _aching _in Ilia's chest. "You remind me that people can be good and heroic, and not just cynical and angry. You're," she choked, "you're my _hero_, Blake. You still are."

"But I…" and the tears were back to mar her beautiful face, "I ran. I always run. I ran away from my parents, I ran away from Adam, I ran away from the Cause, I literally came here after running away from everything _again,_ and I'm just… maybe I'm just a coward. Maybe it's better if I never get honest with my feelings, so that way I can't hurt anyone else…"

"Blake, there are people who _care_ about you—you know this! People who will _never_ treat you like he did, people," her voice started to falter as she blushed, "who l-love you. Who'd do anything for you, who'd treat you like a _queen_, if... if you only gave them a chance."

"Ilia," Blake clasped her hand and Ilia couldn't help but gaze into those beautiful, amber eyes, alight with happiness for the first time since she'd seen her in years, as she waited for the words she'd been longing- "you're a good friend."

Oh.

Of course. A good friend. That's what she was. She was Blake's _good friend._

Obliviously, she kept talking, her voice full of emotion that should have belonged to her. "You're right. You're so right. I have to talk to Jaune. I have to let him know how I feel. _Thank you_, Ilia, I'm so glad I talked to you."

As Ilia sat, watching the most beautiful girl she'd ever met run out of the bookstore to pursue another, she pondered if there was any way she could have handled that worse. Had she seriously just given her crush the pep talk she needed to tell some random Beacon jerk that she loved him? Really! And what the hell kind of name was Jaune?

Well… that did bring up an interesting note. She now had a name. A name that would probably set Adam right off and the two of them could find him and make him pay for-

No.

No, she couldn't. Idiot that she was, absolute, total _moron_ that she was, she couldn't do that to Blake. _You better be good to her, "Jaune_," she thought to herself, _or you'll wish it was Adam who was after you._

* * *

Blake was so glad she'd talked to Ilia. She'd always been there for her when she was dating Adam, hearing her earliest misgivings, and always encouraging her to value herself, and to find someone who'd truly appreciate her if Adam wouldn't. And now she might just have given her the push she needed to finally talk to Jaune about… well, she wasn't sure. But she knew he could help.

But now, away from Tukson's and Ilia's passionate words, her mind was starting to churn with anxiety with every step she took from the Bullhead. Glancing at her scroll and the dozens of unread messages from Ruby, Weiss, and Yang… she knew she'd have to face them, to give explanation for what happened. At least Yang's was clear that she was willing to give Blake all the time she needed to talk. She never thought that her partner, so loud, boisterous, and willful, would be someone who could be so good to her. But even if Yang was willing to give her space, she'd still have to see them at some point tonight, and she didn't have the strength for it, not yet.

So she quietly slipped down the hallway and knocked on a different door, and was dismayed that it was, of all the members of JNPR, neither one of the ones she was sleeping with nor the one she got tea with, but instead, the one who didn't understand that sensitive Faunus ears didn't respond well to loud yelling.

"I-is Jaune available?" she asked, quietly.

Nora nodded. "Hey, Jaune!" she shouted, much more loudly than needed, "Blake's here to challenge you to a duel!"

"What!" her knight said in surprise, popping up behind Nora.

"It's not a duel!" she sputtered.

"Well, she's upset about something," she shrugged, "so I figured she was going to fight you. You can't say I'm-"

Jaune gracefully pushed her aside, and, with one look at Blake's face, quickly followed behind her without saying anything until they made it to the roof. She knew he practiced up here with Pyrrha, and she hated herself for tainting their special space with this, but she needed some place private.

Jaune was the first to speak. "Are you alright? Ruby was really worried about you, and-"

"I haven't talked to my team yet."

"Oh." His eyes opened in understanding, the kind of understanding she was so grateful for, but, at the same time, reminded her of her guilt. _Ilia understood you_, she thought_, and yet you ran away._

"You remember the ex I was telling you about?" He nodded. "Yeah, I saw him on the train. Wait!" she waved off his interjection, "I saw him, and he… he apologized. He acknowledged… he acknowledged that he was bad for me, and said he's changed, and said he didn't want me to come back to him, but to come back to the White Fang."

"So… what'd you say?"

"I, um," she felt her face get hot, "I yelled that I had a boyfriend, and… I ran away."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Kind of panicked?" he asked.

"Yeah," she gave a half-laugh, but her mood improved little. "I texted Ruby that it wasn't Roman, and that I had some things to take care of, but, I haven't answered any of their other messages and… Jaune, what if _I'm _the problem?"

Jaune was briefly surprised by the shift in conversation, but he quickly tried to moderate his reaction. "Blake… Adam's not exactly what I'd call less than half of the problem here, if you know what I mean."

"No, Jaune, it's… I got scared, and so I ran away, like I always do. I ran from Adam, I ran from my team, I ran from- Jaune, I want to be happy, but I, I, I _can't._" she sobbed. She was babbling now, running from one idea to the next, showing him exactly how messed-up, how hopeless she was, "I want to be like Pyrrha and Velvet, I want to be happy like they are, to make my move like they did, but I _can't!_"

He attempted to soothe her. "Blake, it's okay-"

But she wouldn't let him. "You _don't_ understand! I always ruin everything and I always run away. _Always!_ And I'm so scared when it will happen again. I just know I'm going to run away from you and Beacon and, and," the tears were now flowing out of control, "RWBY, oh gods, I know I'm going to let them down and I can't-"

"Blake, please." His voice, still soft, not a yell, but with a quiet insistence that cut through her panic.

She stopped, looking up to him, eyes fearful, afraid to hope.

"Blake, it's alright if you're scared. It's alright. It's normal. You've… dealt with some really extraordinary things. And we're here for you when you need us. And if you run?" he asked, his voice ringing with knightly courage, "Well, I'll go after you. I'll bring you home. And so will RWBY. All of us want you in our lives, no matter what's happened to you in the past." He said it so sweetly, so insistently, she clasped on to his hand and never wanted to let go. "And for our relationship… Blake, you can take your time. If you want things to stay how they are, I'm fine with that. If you want to pursue a real relationship, _I'm fine with that_. If you need time to decide what you're comfortable with and what you really want for your life, I'll be with you the whole way. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't leave you behind."

And then he pulled her into his arms, enfolding her into a tight, emotional hug, whispering "I will _never_ leave you behind," so softly, it was at the edge of even her senses. And… she hugged him back. They stood there, her face pressed into his warm chest, feeling the steady march of his heartbeat, as he held her.

But even there, in the safety of his arms, something cold and bitter crept through "You know the old saying," she whispered softly, like making a dark joke, "about when a black cat crosses your path?"

Jaune released her from the hug to look her in the eyes, and Blake almost couldn't meet his gaze and his look of pained worry. "Blake," his voice almost quaking with concern, "You're not bad luck. You've changed us, all of us—you don't realize it, but it's true. You're the only person I've ever known whose gotten Weiss to change her opinion!" Blake couldn't help but laugh a little about that. "And Ruby, she doesn't want me to tell you this, but she talks about you like you're the coolest girl she's _ever _met. And Yang is… Yang cares for you. And you know that far more than I do. You're our _friend_, Blake. We're better for having known you, and that's something I _know_ to be true."

And then he pulled her back into a hug. She was crying again, making his shoulder wet with her tears, but these were happy tears. _Friends_. She did have friends here at Beacon, real friends, and Jaune-

Jaune.

_Friends,_ she thought, ruefully. That's what she said she wanted, wasn't it? Just like what she had with Ilia, with just a little touch of extra spice. She didn't want to commit to him because... because she was afraid. Afraid of falling for someone as hard as she'd fallen for Adam, but even more so, afraid of loving someone when she knew she would hurt them. It was the easy way, to just act like she didn't care, like she didn't look at Pyrrha and Velvet and feel a longing so deep she-

And then she realized something. Standing in the moonlight, held in his arms, it felt like she was living a scene from one of her novels. The honorable samurai refusing to give up on the treacherous ninja, his unconditional love for her making her realize that she could be something different. The kind of story where, under the light of the shattered moon, she would feel her broken heart start to mend.

"Jaune?" she asked softly.

"Mhm?" he replied.

"Can I ask for something?"

"Anything"

"I want you to… I want you to make love to me, Jaune," she said in a husky whisper, "Nothing kinky, nothing playful—I want you to make _love _to me. Take me like a lover tonight, take me… take me how you take _Pyrrha._"

And then he kissed her, long and deep, and she felt herself fold into him. He guided her, gently, to the wall and kissed her again, a little more forcefully, a little more powerfully. It felt almost like a challenge, but as she kissed him back, she knew it was one she wanted to be bested in. She wrapped her arms around him, appreciating his height, as she let his tongue explore her mouth.

It made her dizzy, and she appreciated that she could just lean against the wall and lose herself to the feelings. Time slipped away as he switched from kissing her mouth to her neck, and she felt her fingernails dig into his back as he started slowly, gently, and then picked up the pace until he was fiercely setting into her. She felt his hand slip down to her skirt where she helped him slip out of his jeans as he slipped her out of her panties, and then he easily lifted her up—she loved how _light_ she felt in his arms—and pressed her against the wall, and she _gasped_ as he entered her.

She'd learned from Adam that size wasn't everything. It was- it wasn't _bad_, but it could never compete with this! Jaune was like an artisan, displaying an incredible skill that made her wonder how she had ever thought of him as a clumsy, awkward annoyance. She felt the slow, rhythmic thrusts as he slowly explored her, found out her most sensitive areas and where her gasps got the most euphoric. He had always been a skilled lover before, but this was different. It was more personal, more connected, like he was learning everything about her as he did her. This was what it was like with his Spartan. And it was _wonderful._ She wasn't just part of a foursome, she wasn't just a little extra spice in a relationship. He wanted her, wholly and fully, _he wanted her._

"Oh, Jaune," she gasped, loving the way his name sounded in her voice, "Oh, _Jaune!_"

They were connected in this moment, more than just physically, as he found her spot and relentlessly set to it. She had never had anything like this before, anything so intimate and generous. Sex, good sex, bad sex, all her history—nothing really compared to this. Sensation and pleasure were there, but there was _more._ She felt like a virgin again, like all those foolish mistakes of her youth weren't present here. All of her fears, her anxieties, her insecurities—they had no hold over here, not when she was with _him._ Her heart swelled with a powerful warmth that banished all other thoughts from her mind. It didn't matter that he belonged to another, it didn't _matter_ her history, and _it did not matter_ if it was anything other than what he was doing for her and she was doing for him.

"All for you, Blake," he whispered, and she _loved_ the way her name sounded in his voice, "It's all- for- you!"

She felt the hitch in his breath and her muscles _tightened _around him, wanting this more than anything. And then, a surge of warmth flowed in, and she _came_, calling out his name into the night air, not giving a damn who might hear them.

He gently lowered her down, and Blake felt a wild giggle come to her, almost unable to believe what had just happened. Jaune leaned against the wall, and she now realized that his legs had been nearly shook to jelly from the exertion. That thought took her over the edge as she broke out laughing.

Jaune gave her a wry grin. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said with a sigh, "just… did you ever picture _us_ like _this? _Like, our first night at Beacon, when we were sleeping in the hall? Did you _ever_ think the two of us, on the rooftop…"

He snickered at that, shaking his head as he lowered himself down to be seated. "Not in the least," he said, and he gestured for her to sit next to him, which Blake was all too happy to do, curling into his side. "But I'm really happy it happened."

And as she nestled in her brave knight's arms, she thought, one day, she'd tell him how important he was to her. One day, she'll say "I love you," and he'll say it to her. And one day, she'd ask to be a part of his life, fully, not just as an aside. As much as Pyrrha and Velvet were. Not as a sexual partner, not even as a girlfriend. As something more. Forever and a day. She snuggled in closer, appreciating his warmth. It… might be a long way away, before she was strong enough for her feelings. But it would come. She just knew it.

**The origin of this chapter comes from a request from fracaisfillehiccstrid (who is also continuing to give feedback for my chapters!) for more petplay, particularly with tail plugs, which got me thinking up that first scene. And with something so light to start with, I thought, people have been asking for Knightshade, so let's balance it with some messy, complicated Knightshade!**

**But I figure we could use some levity after that, with some of the more light-hearted members of the cast, so look forward to my next chapter: Storm in a Teacup.**


	6. Storm in a Teacup

Nora took a quick glance around the dorm.

It was just Ren and her, an arrangement she was finding them in more and more recently. Ever since Blake challenged Jaune to that duel, the number of nights alone seemed to have picked up in frequency. She was used to Jaune and Pyrrha training in the evenings, but… well, that brought her to her current predicament.

She sighed, looking to Ren, quietly doing some homework. There was no one in the world Nora was closer to, and she knew she would do anything for him. It might be a hard conversation, but… it would be worth it. She took her headphones off and walked over to sit on Ren's bed. "Ren, um, can we talk?"

"What's the matter?" He looked up immediately, his eyes full of worry. She hated how much she made Ren worry, but she knew it was better to confront it out in the open.

"It's… it's about the Jaune situation."

He shot her a quizzical glance, which made Nora's stomach drop like a rock. _He doesn't know_, she painfully realized. It fell on her to tell him. She grabbed her arm and bit her lip. "Well, um, if you, um, didn't know… Jaune and Pyrrha are dating."

He blinked at that, incredulously. "Are… are you _sure_?"

"Well, I saw them making out, which could mean anything, but then they got into the shower together, which made me suspicious, but then the noises they were making-"

Ren's eyes went wide. "Nora, how- how do you _know_ this?"

"Sometimes I just hide under the bed to see what happens when we're not in the room."

"Oh."

"Not much, honestly."

It looked like he would take a while to process what she just said, so Nora pushed forward. "I didn't want to tell you, because, well, you know…" But Ren didn't seem to get what she was alluding to, just looking more confused. She had to push forward. They'd feel better after they'd gotten through this, after they'd talked through their feelings. "Because… you're in love with Jaune, Ren."

He stared at her for what felt like not the socially appropriate amount of time. "Nora… I'm not in love with Jaune."

"You're _not?_" she almost fell over, "but you told me you were!"

"Nora," he answered her patiently, "are you sure that that happened here and _not_ in a dream?"

Hmm.

Hmmmmmmmmmm.

She had to admit, it _was _a possibility.

Beacon was a weird place where weird things routinely happened, so Nora had personally resolved to just roll with everything that happened, or appeared to happen, but that had the side effect of sometimes not checking to make sure things were real or not. A lot of confusion started that way. And now that she thought about it, the memory, which had seemed so specific and real a minute ago, now felt fairly hazy.

However, even if it was a dream, it still _happened_, so she still had to deal with this Jaune problem. "Wait, but if it happened in _my _dream, does that mean…" her face darkened with horrible realization, "Oh no! Am I in love with Jaune?"

"I- I think you would know if you were?"

"But maybe I'm in denial! And my subconscious is trying to tell me to stop denying my feelings!" Sure, she _liked_ Jaune. Jaune was great! But "together-together" great? He was their leader, he never told her that her ideas were dumb, and he was pretty hot—maybe she _was_ in love with him! But then that led to a darker thought, "Oh no! What if my subconscious was telling me you were in love with Jaune, because it knew that _your_ subconscious was in love with Jaune?"

Troublingly, Ren had the look on his face he always had when Nora had a dead-on idea. It looked like his alarmed face, but that was because Ren was economical in reusing his expressions. He was thrifty, that Ren. "I still think I would know if-"

"What if we're both in love with Jaune!" she wailed, "Renny, are we going to have to fight each other? Over a _boy?_" There were tears in her eyes now, as she contemplated the uncontemplatable! How could she even _think_ about fighting Ren, her absolute-most favorite person in the world, barring the possibility she was in love with Jaune, and yet… it seemed like they were doomed to a tragic love triangle, like poor Velvet, so obviously in love with Pyrrha and yet-

"Pyrrha!" she shouted, startling Ren almost out of his chair, "No matter _which_ of us is in love with Jaune, _she stole either or both of our man!_ That dirty, no-good, fake friend boyfriend stealer! I'm gonna go and punch her in the nose!"

"Nora, wait-" but she was already gone. Nora had an urgent mission, and she didn't have time to listen to Ren tell her he agreed with her plan—she already knew that! It's why she came up with the plan! And she had to devote all of her time now to planning how to defeat Pyrrha. Not an easy feat—Pyrrha wasn't a champion for nothing and, as Nora's roommate and, until recently, best non-Ren friend, she knew all of Nora's tricks. It would be a tense game of cat and mouse between the two, and she knew exactly who she needed to look to for advice on that!

She had to find Blake!

* * *

It had been a good training session. Working with Pyrrha had completely brought Jaune around as a Huntsman, and he was deeply grateful for her kind patience with his earlier pig-headedness. But now Velvet was a part of both their lives, and that included training. And Jaune couldn't deny: she was a great training partner. Oh, sure, being personally trained by one of the best fighters in the _world_ was an incredible boon, but getting Velvet's perspective, particularly in how she used aura, was enormously helpful. Both girls had flexible, adaptable styles that made it easy for him to incorporate their lessons into his own stance, and he really felt that he was improving.

And, of course, as he felt two sets of lips running kisses up and down the length of his shaft, they were _also_ very good at motivating him. They had him standing against the wall, the two of them on their hands and knees eagerly sharing his cock. Though it was nominally his reward for his diligence, the two of them had practically shoved him against the wall the moment practice ended. Right now, watching the two of them, their eyes blissfully focused on his member, well… his life was really incredible, wasn't it?

Pyrrha suddenly broke away. "Here, I know what'll be fun," she said, sliding herself behind Velvet and wrapping her arms around her generous chest. Velvet's eyes closed in pleasure and her mouth made a perfect _O_ as their shared girlfriend squeezed her boobs and guided them around his dick. "Cum on her tits, Jaune!" she jubilantly cried out. "Mark her. Paint her face!" It was too much. Looking at her wide, innocent eyes and he just- Oh!

It honestly left him seeing stars for a second. As he regained his focus, seeing, well, seeing _this_ almost got him back up to full strength again. Velvet giggled, "You gonna help me out here?" as Pyrrha took the invitation to help clean her up. Maidens alive, these girls were _incredible_.

But all good things must come to an end, and as much as he'd love to just spend the night on the rooftop with his two best girls, they, alas, had to retire to their dorms. He certainly didn't want to have to explain to a teacher why he spent the night on the roof with two women, and he was pretty sure he wasn't _actually_ in Coco's bad books, it was all playacting, but he really didn't want to test it by stealing her cuddle buddy for the night.

Outside Velvet's room, he accepted a quick, shy peck on the cheek and gave her one in return. "I owe you both for tonight," he said, "so I was thinking for tomorrow, we could-"

But she cut him off with a quick, apologetic shake of her head. "I've got a team exercise that's going to take up pretty much my whole evening, so I'm out for tomorrow. But- but don't worry about me! You two should have fun!"

"It's never the same without you, Vel," Pyrrha replied in that seductive tone that never failed to make both her lovers turn blush furiously. "I'll be sure to give you _all the details_." And Velvet, stammering and red faced, quickly closed the door with what sounded like a high-pitched "Good night!"

Turning from the door, he looked to Pyrrha. "That was a little mean," he teased.

"What can I say, I get a little competitive whenever I hand her off to Coco," she answered with a grin.

"You know I have to pay for it when you get competitive," he joked. But then, as they walked back to their dorm, he asked, "What do you think? For tomorrow night, I mean?"

"Well, Blake's been interested in-"

"I…" he hesitated, "I meant, you know, just you and me."

"O-oh." She blushed. He knew Pyrrha had a wonderful, lovely romantic side, but he also knew it was the one place in which his partner was as timid as their shy little bunny. He almost had to laugh—how had he found two girls who would regularly schedule orgies, and yet, both had to be slowly, carefully, and gently led to dates, lest they get too nervous?

He felt a smile crack across his face as he whispered to her, "What if I told you… I've got a bootleg copy of _Shogun of Blood_ on my scroll," his smile got wider as he heard Pyrrha gasp, "and I just happen to know that its _someone's_ favorite movie… Let's say, you and me, under the covers, watching it together?"

"U-under the covers?" Pyrrha, the girl who had just given him a double blowjob on the roof, turned as red as her hair. "B-but, Ren and Nora would, they would, I- I couldn't!"

"Shhh," he soothed her, pulling her into a hug. She gasped at the public display, but he knew the halls were empty. And besides, was there really any reason they _couldn't_ be a public couple? "It's alright. I've got a plan to distract them," _let Nora know I've found out that the school had a real pantry and she'd only been raiding the less-stocked decoy pantry this whole time_, "and give us the room that should give me plenty of time to pick up some take out from the city and give you the date you deserve."

"Oh, Jaune…" She was tearing up. Jaune knew there was nothing Pyrrha wanted more from him than to be treated like a normal girl, and if he could give her one night of Mistralian kung-fu movies, cheap takeout, and snuggling, well… he couldn't possibly miss that chance.

But then they heard the click of a lock and had to hurry along and interrupt this nice moment. Worse, it was Cardin, who gave the two of them a long, dramatic eye roll as he carried a basket of laundry out of his room. Jaune glared back, but kept moving. To his credit, Cardin had backed down a lot compared to what he was in the first half of the year, but Jaune still wasn't fond of him.

But as they reached their dorm room, Jaune felt a faint twitch of sadness. Once he crossed the threshold, he and Pyrrha had to be separate. She'd be tantalizingly close, and yet, he couldn't be there for her. Couldn't give her a goodnight kiss. Couldn't wake up with her in his arms. Pyrrha had made him agree to keep the relationship a secret so she could pursue her fantasies, but now Jaune was sleeping with both Velvet and Blake—why did it still have to be a secret?

But as he entered the room, he realized there was a much bigger problems on hand when Ren quickly came over to talk with him. Ren didn't do that unless it was something Jaune should be worried about. "There is… something you should know about Nora…" Oh no, and that was not the tone of Ren's voice that Jaune liked. That was the very bad tone, the panic tone. "She, ahem, well, she's… gotten into her head that either she or I is in love with you."

"I'm… sorry?"

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha cut in, a little too much excitement in her voice for Jaune to not get a little wary, "Is Nora in love with Jaune?"

Ren had a terribly embarrassed look on his face. "I… don't know. I'm thinking it might-"

Suddenly the door exploded in a threateningly familiar way. "Blake was USELESS!" Nora boomed as she stormed into the room. "Just made a bunch of weird innuendo like I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS SAYING, and now I have NO idea where I can find- PYRRHA!"

"Hello!" Pyrrha waved with awkward cheerfulness.

Jaune watched as Nora wound up a punch, only for her fist to droop before she could make the swing. "I can't do it," she moped, "I just like you too much Pyrrha, even if you _did_ steal Ren and/or my true love."

The room was silent for a second. Then Pyrrha quietly asked, "I take it that you… found out about us?"

Nora sadly nodded. "I _want _to be happy for you two, and I _am_ happy for you two, but I don't know what I feel and I don't know how to feel what I feel when I know that maybe, we're rivals! I just…" she stamped her foot, "I can't _stand _it!"

"_Well…_" and then she had that wicked grin Jaune was starting to recognize as the driving force in his social life, "Jaune and I… _might_ just have an… open relationship. And if this is something that you-"

And then he saw as understanding lit up across Nora's face. "Jaune! You have to kiss Ren!" she ordered.

He glanced to Pyrrha, hoping for backup. But her eyes were suddenly unfocused and all she added, in a wistful voice, was, "Yeah, I mean, if Nora says you have to, I guess you have to, Jaune." She was practically drooling at the thought.

Jaune looked to his teammate. He'd never really thought about Ren in that way, but, he supposed, he'd never thought about _Velvet_ as anything other than a friend until she was half naked and begging him. And if this was what Nora was demanding, it was probably best to play along. But when he looked to Ren, he suddenly realized he'd never seen the boy _blush_ before. "Is- is that alright with you, Ren?"

His cool, even-handed teammate seemed anything but right now, eyes downcast, almost shaking. "I don't… think I'd want to kiss, um, anyone, but I- I might enjoy a… hug?" His voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper. "If- if that's alright with you!"

Jaune smiled at that, holding his arms open for his quiet teammate. Nervously, hesitantly, Ren slipped into his arms, and Jaune enfolded him into a warm hug. Feeling his teammate practically melt into his arms was, well, it was pleasant. Ren was certainly an attractive man, his soft features and gentle demeanor made him seem at once mysterious and approachable, and this moment of intimacy gave Jaune a warm, fuzzy feeling. "This is… nice," Ren murmured into his shoulder.

The two of them held the embrace for a while. "So," he whispered back to his teammate, "do you think you might have feelings for me?"

He turned his head to smile up at Jaune. "Not in the slightest," he said, and then broke the hug.

Well, that was a bit of a blow to Jaune's ego. He wasn't particularly into guys, at least, he hadn't really considered it, but he couldn't deny it left a bit of a dent after so many people he knew practically threw themselves at him, that he'd then be so forcefully shot down by both Coco and Ren. Though he had to admit, he felt extremely greedy even to think that in the first place.

"It was very nice to be held like that, though," he said, a hint of longing in his voice, "But… I'm not interested in kissing or… other things." He blushed furiously at that, before quickly adding, "I hope you're not offended."

"No offense taken. I wouldn't ever ask you to do anything you wouldn't want to do."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be… right," Pyrrha added sadly, in a faraway voice. It seems like she still had a vivid mental picture of what it would look like.

He gave Pyrrha a disciplinary eye roll and then looked back to Ren. "And anyways, aren't you and Nora… a thing?"

He immediately regretted saying that as both their eyes went wide. "What!" Nora exploded, "That's _crazy!_ Ren's, like, my Ren! Not my _boyfriend_. We're not together-together! I've been very specific on this, Jaune. _Very_ specific. From, like, day one!"

Ren gave him a scandalized look. "What Nora and I have is… well, it's what we have. Not romantic or sexual love, it's just… we're there for each other."

Jaune tried to salvage his position a little. "Well, now that we've settled that, I hope, as JNPR, we can all be there for each other."

Nora furiously shook her head. "Nope! Not settled yet! Still haven't figured out if _I'm _in love with Jaune or not!" And then she made her move.

The kiss was Nora to a T. It was sudden, unexpected, forceful, and clearly a competition of physical strength as her tongue dominated Jaune's mouth. She shoved him down on his bed and then, as sudden as it had started, disengaged, snapping back from him, leaving Jaune dizzy and more than a little confused.

Nora shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not feeling it. I guess… neither of us was in love with Jaune? That's disappointing." Her eyes became downcast, and Pyrrha moved to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, only to be cut off as Nora's enthusiasm blazed back to life. "UNLESS! We need more testing! Team JNPR, we're hitting the clubs!"

* * *

The club was surprisingly quiet for a Thursday night. Pyrrha suspected it had something to do with the fact that Nora had described it to them as "probably not a front for organized crime!" And she'd gotten the recommendation from Yang, so Pyrrha had it as 50/50 that this had all been a prank.

As she and Nora waited on their drinks, she quietly eavesdropped on Ren and Jaune, standing a little behind them. "You and Pyrrha, huh?" Ren whistled, "Nice work. Seems you've got game."

"I, um, I'm not sure if I _do. _It's… insane. I didn't _do_ anything it just kind of, I dunno, stumbled into it?"

Ren gave him a punch in the arm, but with a warm smile. "The world has no sympathy for people who complain about their good fortune. Enjoy it—don't get caught up on whether or not you deserve it, just try to do the best you can with what you have for the ones you care for."

"Hey!" Nora, evidently also eavesdropping, cut in. "You better not be talking bad about yourself Jaune-Jaune! You _do_ have game, and we can prove it!" Pyrrha had to laugh at how quickly Nora had abandoned their earlier plan for a new flight of fancy. "Get back to the bar and get those digits! Prove yourself wrong!"

"But I thought I was-"

"You're living in the past, Jaune-Jaune! Get to it!"

And then she shoved him over to the bar as Pyrrha and Ren found themselves a booth. She settled in to people watch and keep an eye on her boyfriend as he tried to woo without her help.

Nora plopped herself down next to Pyrrha. "So!" she started cheerfully, "You're really loud when you're doing it." Ren nearly choked on his drink and Pyrrha felt the wind get knocked out of her. Not that Nora noticed. "It seems really good. Sex, I mean, it looks like you're really enjoying yourself, and you _really_ enjoy yourself when Jaune takes charge, which I wouldn't have-"

"_Nora!_" Ren had regained enough composure to speak, "I don't think you have to- to say _that_ out loud."

"Well, it's true, isn't it? Back me up, Pyrrha."

"I- um, I-" she stammered. Yeah, it was true. Sex was amazing, sex with Jaune was better than she'd ever hoped for, and, yeah, she was starting to realize she had a submissive streak a mile wide. The way she, Velvet, and Jaune now traded off who was "in charge" had been a game changer. But saying that out loud, to her friends… "How about we just focus on what we were here to do, see how Jaune's doing, okay?"

Though, as she looked back to the bar, unable to meet either Ren or Nora's eyes, the answer seemed to be: well. _Very _well. Pyrrha watched as Jaune was flirting, honestly _flirting_, with a woman who took _her_ breath away. Dark hair flowing like sin and a slinky red dress that flattered her curves. Something about her golden eyes seemed terribly familiar, but she wasn't sure from _where_. She felt a stabbing, jealous pain in her chest—not that she was talking to Jaune, but that Jaune got to be the one talking to _her_.

He'd changed so much. That he could flirt with a girl at all, much less a total beauty like this girl, was surely a product of their tutelage. He was confident, now, a real, humble confidence, an attractive confidence, not that false bravado that had put Weiss off of him at the start of the year. Made sense, though—hard not to gain some confidence when you had three beautiful women regularly screaming your name. And not just in the bedroom; he was improving as a Huntsman. He was improving everywhere, and if he could score with this stunning example of womanhood, well… She wasn't jealous, not really. She was proud.

And if she could find a way to wriggle herself in between those two, well…

She glanced over to Nora and felt the smile disappear off her face as she saw her teammate's hands balled up into fists. "It's not right, Pyrrha!" she complained, "Jaune's _our_ leader and _our _friend, he shouldn't be with- with hussies!"

"Nora, it's okay," she tried to calm her, "Jaune and I have an open relationship. I'm fine with-"

"Well, I'm not!" she jumped up, then marched her way over to the bar, Pyrrha and Ren scurrying after.

"Hey, lady!" she burst out at the lady in the red dress.

"Excuse me, little girl" _Gods, _even her _voice_ was sexy, "I was-" but she was cut off as Pyrrha shyly thrust a hastily scrawled note into her hands. She unfolded it, seeing Pyrrha's scroll number and "You+Me+Jaune?" written on it. She gave Pyrrha a sly look, then nodded, content to relinquish her prize for now. And as said prize was being dragged out of the club by their hyperactive teammate, Pyrrha had to rush away to keep up, unfortunately unable to say anything more to the _femme fatale_.

Outside, Nora had Jaune pinned against the wall. "Alright, Jaune," she commanded, "You and me, we're figuring out where we stand! We're gonna have sex, and one of us is going to blow the others' mind!"

* * *

Nora had insisted that the motel be sleazy, though Ren had managed to convince her to try to pick someplace nice before Nora had forcibly sent him home for the evening to "protect his innocence." And, Pyrrha figured, this was a pretty nice place for something that charged by the hour. Nora seemed to think so, too, as she was immediately distracted by the coin-operated vibrating bed.

"So, um, Nora," Jaune started, slowly, "what… exactly do you, um, want from us?"

Nora cocked them a quizzical eye, looking up from the coin slot. "Seems pretty self-explanatory to me. You and I do it, we figure out if there's something between us, and then, I dunno, we have more sex? You're the ones who've done this before, not me."

"But," Pyrrha cut in, "why am I here?"

Nora looked at her blankly, then shrugged.

Jaune, though, whispered playfully into her ear, "Something gives me the feeling that you wouldn't _quite_ mind watching," and he was right. Sure, she'd like to join in, but the thought of watching Jaune with their hot teammate did have her blushing. The way he'd given her ass a tight squeeze certainly did not hurt, either.

"Alright, Nora," Jaune spoke, his voice rich with that sense of confidence that always sent a thrill up Pyrrha's intimate places, "How do you want us to-"

And then her clothes were _off_, with a speed that made Pyrrha wonder if she had a Semblance like Ruby's. But all thoughts of Ruby were quickly banished as, well, her body was certainly nothing like Ruby's.

She was busty, curves in _all_ the right places, and Pyrrha enjoyed the view, even if it was far from the first time she'd seen Nora naked. A glance towards Jaune, though, made it clear that this was his first. "Wow," was all he could say. "Wow."

"Pfft, they don't even do anything _interesting_," Nora replied, bouncing her chest up and down and evidently unaware of the way Jaune's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Maidens, she must be nearly as big as _Yang_. Certainly bustier than Velvet or herself, and Pyrrha felt a surge of excitement at watching Jaune's obvious interest. But then Nora produced a small container of syrup from… well that was an excellent question. Not one Pyrrha was going to devote any more attention to answering, though. "I think I know how we can have some _real _fun." She drizzled a generous portion of syrup over her equally generous chest. "Alright Jaune," she husked, seductively pressing her boobs together to let the syrup pool in her cleavage, "lick me _clean._"

Jaune set into his delicious treat with gusto, and Pyrrha realized the incredible thing about this moment. Well, the other incredible thing about this moment—Nora was _sharing syrup_. She didn't- she never- maybe she did have feelings for Jaune! She felt her heart speed up at the thought as Jaune's tongue made quick work of the syrup.

"Alright, Jaune-Jaune," Nora said, a familiar and maniacal gleam in her eye, "Let's do it. Let's do a sex!" But then she just kind of sat there for a moment. "Alright, do I…" then she threw up her hands in frustration, "This is all very confusing and-"

But Jaune silenced her with a kiss, and Nora's mounting anxieties seemed to dissipate, and Pyrrha could swear she saw the faintest traces of pink sweep across her face. "It's alright, Nora," he said softly, "Here, how about you lie back, and we'll start with some oral?"

Nora was a proud girl, and Pyrrha realized that she wasn't used to being the unsure one, out of her element. But she also knew that her teammates trusted Jaune as much as she did, and Nora delicately laid back, parting her legs and allowing Jaune to bury his face between them. "O-oh!" she squirmed as his tongue entered her, "T-that's, oh, that's very nice!"

Pyrrha squeezed her breast in her right hand, while the left teased her slit. Watching Jaune _command_ Nora like this was driving her crazy. Nora struggled mightily against Jaune's attention, but she was completely new to these kinds of pleasures, her face twisted by a desperate, overwhelmed _need_. Soon, the pace of her breaths picked up, she bit down hard on her lip, but she couldn't hold it back any longer as she loudly came, shooting Pyrrha an almost unbelieving, "this is what sex is like?" look.

"Are you ready?" Jaune asked, looking up from between her legs. "We'll take it at your speed, okay? Just-"

But Nora wasn't going to be the vulnerable virgin any longer. No, Pyrrha could easily read her expression now, and it clearly said that Nora was back to taking charge. She grabbed Jaune and shoved him back into place on the bed and _pounced _on his dick. Pyrrha wasn't sure if it was her or Nora that gasped as she lowered herself down Jaune's length, but watching the scene, she knew they'd found a new playmate.

She could already imagine it. The girls of JNPR, wrapped around their team leader's finger, carrying out every one of his depraved orders… she sighed, imagining all the things she would tell Jaune to tell them to do. Early morning wake up blowjobs, struggling to do exercises while their leader held the remote controlling the toys stuffed inside them, mmm, even romantic meals shared in the dorm room, followed by kisses and cuddling.

But even her fantasies were finding it hard to compete with the alluring sight of Nora, bucking wildly on top of Jaune, "I want it!" she squealed, "I want it, I want it, I wannit Iwannit IWANNIT!"

"You want what?" he asked, in genuine uncertainty.

"I want- like a grenade! I wanna be a grenade, Jaune-Jaune! Make me _explode!_"

"Oh," Jaune said with a laugh, "I can _do_ that, my lady." And then he gripped her hips with both hands and suddenly, Nora wasn't bucking on him anymore. No, she was, but it was the motions of a girl struggling to keep her composure, fighting to stay upright as Jaune went to work with all the skill and intensity Pyrrha had taught him.

"O-oh, Jaune-Jaune, oh, I- I-" she reached a trembling finger to Jaune's nose. "B-boo-aaauuUGH!" She shrieked as she came, wavering slightly, perched on Jaune's broad chest, then flopping over, exhausted.

Pyrrha came over to the bed, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. He'd done a very good job today. "So," she turned to the Valkyrie as she struggled to catch her breath on the bed, "what do you think, Nora? Are you… interested?"

Nora looked up at her, the force of her orgasm leaving her struggling to put words together. A wicked thought came to Pyrrha, that Jaune finally found a way to get Nora to be quiet. It took a few seconds for Nora to recollect herself enough to even prop herself back up, and then she looked back to her friends with a big smile on her face. "Nope!"

Pyrrha felt like she wanted to just roll off the bed at that. But it had only given Jaune a genuine laugh. "I hope I didn't underwhelm you."

"Eh, I think that's more on sex than on you. Don't get me wrong, it felt _really _good, and I get why you guys like it and all, but I fire a grenade launcher daily, and it's, you know," she mimed firing grenades to make a point that Pyrrha was not even remotely getting, "it's got more _OOMPH!_"

Jaune, however, nodded. "Well, if I lost against Magnhild, I guess I can be satisfied with second place." Pyrrha had to admire that about her leader—he certainly knew how to speak Nora's language. "I… know this will probably take some time to process, and things might be a little weird for a while, but if there's anything that helps our friendship get back to normal, please, just let me know."

And with that, for the first time tonight, possibly the first time _ever,_ Pyrrha saw Nora _blush. _"Well, I mean, I'm not that interested in sex, and I don't think I'm in _love_ with you, but…" she cast her eyes downward, adorably, "Would it be okay if, um, if Ren and I could sleep in your bed tonight?"

Jaune made a quick look to Pyrrha, who gave him a big smile and a small, appreciative nod.

"I'd love to."

Later that night, in a room with all four beds pushed together, Pyrrha looked over at the rest of her team. Jaune lay in the middle, Ren and Nora nestled in his arms in a truly adorable image. They looked so… she wasn't sure what the word was for it, a picture of safety, warmth, and contentment, and it melted her heart. She loved her team, and she knew that Nora and Ren came from a hard and dangerous existence out in the wilds. How many lonely, frightened nights had they spent with no one but each other? As she nestled in next to Nora, spooning her best friend, she felt like knowing that if Jaune could make them all feel a little more at home and welcome at Beacon… well, she'd gladly delay her turn to spend a night in his arms.

* * *

Blake was admiring some photos Pyrrha had sent the group chat. The Lady in the Red Dress, as Pyrrha was calling her, was definitely a catch. Certainly had Velvet's attention, from the excitable wave of questions and comments coming from her. And from the sound of things, this mystery woman was someone intriguingly willing to play along with Pyrrha's particular… style of relationship.

"Um, guys," she heard Ruby's voice pipe up, troubled and unsure, "Um, have you guys, um, noticed something _off_ about Jaune?"

Blake froze at that. She knew that her team, the nosy, pushy, no-boundaries types they were would eventually snoop it out. She wracked her brain to think of some way to gently broach the subject, but it was Yang who spoke up first. "Well, I guess I knew we'd have to have this conversation eventually," she muttered to herself, then turned her attention her sister. "Rubes, it's… damnit, I thought I had more time. Well," Blake could hear her steeling her voice, "Jaune… doesn't really belong here."

"Yang!" her sister shot back, "he's our _friend!_"

"I like Jaune!" Yang protested, "But he's the bottom of the class. _By a margin._ This isn't the right place for-"

"He's improved considerably," a most surprising voice countered, "I don't think any one of us can deny that he's made impressive progress." Blake gawked at Weiss, apparently willing to praise Jaune without any prompting.

Yang seemed equally surprised. "Had a change of heart about Vomit Boy? Thought he'd permanently entered your bad books by trying to ask you out."

"He hasn't made an attempt in months," she replied, nonchalantly, "and he's since apologized for not accepting my answer. I can respect someone's emotional growth and maturity."

"Respect it enough to _bang?_" Yang teased.

Ruby pouted at the both of them. "It's not about _that!_ I mean- have you noticed he's been… spending a lot of time with Pyrrha, recently?"

"They're partners," Blake chimed in, "and she's training him, so… not any more time than usual." She decided, though, to take a chance on something. "Why, are you _jealous?_"

She had to duck a pillow as Ruby, adorably, yelled out, "S-shut up! I'm not and I don't!"

"Don't what?" Weiss asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't what," she repeated. "You said you 'don't' but Blake hadn't said anything you do or don't, just something you are, which, you said, you weren't."

"It's nothing!" Ruby shot back, "Just- goodnight!"

Well that was subtle. But… it did paint an interesting picture. Blake knew that, with Nora almost certainly falling into the relationship by the end of the night, attention would soon be cast on the door across the hall. Pyrrha and Jaune, she knew, both certainly had an interest in Weiss, and if Ruby had an interest in Jaune…

She could already imagine it. Weiss would make a fine arctic fox to pair with Pyrrha, and Jaune would surely love a pair of puppies eager to play with him. Especially a friendly, outgoing Golden Retriever, she thought, casting a glance at her knockout of a partner. Or maybe… _Ruby_ was in the pair with Pyrrha, she thought, looking at her embarrassed leader. Her hair was longer, now, long enough to make a very familiar ponytail. And was she dying it? It certainly looked redder than before. Blake smirked to think about it, her lovestruck leader, all dewy eyed and blushing, trying to make herself into what her love desired.

She began to type up a message on her scroll. _Interesting conversation in Team RWBY. I'll tell you about it in person_. She wasn't sure what Pyrrha would make of this, but… well, she smiled to herself, what if she _didn't_ mention her theory about Ruby? Let it play itself out? She had to admit, she was very interested to see what she'd do.

**Thanks to fureurdenuit for their feedback on this chapter!**

**I will say, I'm personally a Renora fan, and I'm glad the show is giving some leanings that way, but in terms of my own writing, I do like the image of Nora being completely literal and upfront about her relationship with Ren. But this chapter also set up some longer term things going on with RWBY and the Woman in the Red Dress, but for now, I think it might be time to circle back. I'll be looking to that in the next chapter: The Girl in Amber Clad.**


	7. The Girl in Amber Clad

Pyrrha had never liked clothes shopping. It was always an anxious experience, feeling like she was inviting a new opportunity for people to put her body under scrutiny—would it be flattering to her figure? Would she look appropriately feminine? Was she inviting too much attention? All those questions swirling around her with every outfit, and worse, constantly scrutinizing how she looked only ever made her feel ugly and stupid.

But that was all before she had gone shopping with Coco Adel, and she made all the difference.

Relentlessly positive, upbeat, and with, Pyrrha had to admit, as much of an eye for what looked good as she boasted, Coco had taken what should have been a miserable slog of trying on outfits and turned it into an effervescent day of fun and bonding. Right now, sitting outside the changing room and watching as Velvet modeled a number of different dresses for their approval, Pyrrha sat next to the girl who, not so long ago, she was locked in a bitter struggle with, and now, couldn't imagine why she ever wasn't friends with her.

And that was the incredible part, wasn't it? She was her friend. Pyrrha was out on the town with her girlfriends, going clothes shopping, sharing gossip, and just… having a good time. While they were walking around the shopping district, Pyrrha had realized she'd long ago written off the possibility that this was something for her. In Sanctum, brimming with confidence from her first Regional title, she had only once asked a classmate if they could hang out.

It was an awkward experience, to say the least. Pyrrha was stiff, nervous, and unfamiliar with just about everything that wasn't training, studying, or fighting. And the girl she'd gone with was clearly more interested in being photographed with _the_ Pyrrha Nikos for her own self-promotion than anything that might be construed as friendship. Humiliated, she'd resolved to accept that some things weren't for her. Things like she was doing right now, having a blast. It was night and day, her life before Beacon and now.

Sitting outside the changing room, waiting on Velvet, Coco was giving her opinion on field missions. "When you're not a leader, being assigned to a frontier town is fun and all, but _oh my gods_, on our side, the meetings are _terrible_, everything needs to be documented, and if you're dealing with a non-Grimm problem… Something on your mind?"

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't-"

"S'alright, Pyrrha, you got something on your mind, I'm sure you're not here to listen to me bitch about paperwork."

Pyrrha felt her cheeks get warm and pink. "Well, I just… I was just thinking about how _nice_ this is. Just… hanging out. Being _normal._"

She chuckled at that. "Only you, cereal girl, could gush to me how great it is to be normal. But, yeah, this has been nice… though I do have a bit of a surprise at the end, if you catch my drift."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at that, but she didn't really mind it. She'd felt Coco's eyes running over her appreciatively all day, and now that she knew to look for it, she was amazed she'd never noticed just how much ogling Coco did under those sunglasses. "Well, I'm sure it'll be-"

She suddenly heard the creak of the changing room door. "Okay!" an extremely nervous Velvet practically shouted, "What do you think!" And then her eyes shot right to the floor.

Well.

_Damn_.

Velvet looked good in a strapless green minidress that, as Coco had promised, did a fantastic job with her chest. Pyrrha also suspected that Coco chose this one because the green played as nicely with the red in her face as it did her chestnut hair. Velvet wasn't the kind to go clubbing, but after Pyrrha's encounter with the Woman in the Red Dress, well, maybe Velvet could be convinced to come along with her and see what the scene was like, see if they bumped into anyone familiar...

Coco gave her an admiring once-over. "Toldja you'd look good in something other than a jumpsuit."

But tragically, Velvet didn't seem convinced. "I just… I don't look silly, do I? I mean, you're models, and I'm not..."

Pyrrha, though, knew how to answer that question. "Oh, I think it looks _lovely,_" she said in her most seductive purr, enjoying the way she could see even Coco fidget at the sound, "But wouldn't it look even better on my bedroom floor?"

Velvet found an even deeper shade of scarlet to turn as she stammered incoherently. Pyrrha got up from the bench and walked over, giving her hips a nice, seductive sway, just like she'd been practicing for what she had planned for her and Jaune tonight. Placing one finger on her chest, she slowly traced it down to the top of Velvet's deep cleavage, savoring how the girl trembled under her touch. Then, in a breathy, playful voice, Pyrrha whispered, "How about you get back in there and changed, because all I can think of right now is how impatient I am to see how _hot_ you're going to look in the next outfit Coco picked out."

She squeaked, and practically stumbled backwards, as Pyrrha closed the door. Coco gave an appreciative whistle. "Sometimes, cereal girl," she said, smiling, "I forget that you're the hottest bitch I know."

Pyrhha gave a playful curtsy. "Hard work and practice, you know. Just hard work and practice."

"Yeah," Coco laughed, "I don't think that's what your media coach meant when she taught you that line."

"I dunno," she chuckled, thinking of what her agent would think if she learned about her goings on here, "I'm sure she would be very proud of all I'd achieved at Beacon."

Coco gave her a high five as Pyrrha came back to the bench to sit down. She had a few anecdotes to share about her agent, but while thinking of which one to start with, she realized, the room was quieter than it ought to be.

It seems she wasn't the only one. "Come on Bun!" she shouted to the changing room's door, "I don't hear you getting changed in there!"

"Coco!" Velvet shouted back in embarrassment, "This isn't from the store!"

"Oh no," Coco replied dryly, in mock concern, "How ever could that have happened?"

"I can't wear this!" she protested right back.

"Oh really? Could you wear it for _Pyrrha?_" she asked, her voice giving Pyrrha's name a sensuous trill. Velvet was silent for a moment, and then she heard the sound of clothes being put on. She and Coco shared a giggle at that, but soon enough, Pyrrha heard the latch turn and the door open to reveal, well...

A black corset teddy cupped and presented her ample chest, threatening any moment to spill out, for their viewing pleasure. Black pantyhose, leading down to a pair of heels that made her legs look absolutely _divine._ A pair of white cuffs, drawing attention to how she nervously rubbed her arm. And to top it all off: a white cotton rabbit's tail placed proudly on her plump posterior. She looked everything like a bunnygirl at a sketchy gentleman's club, and it was taking all of Pyrrha's control to look and not touch.

"Give us a spin!" Coco yelled and wolf whistled, and Pyrrha _thrilled_ to see how red and embarrassed Velvet got. But she, nonetheless, gave them a little spin, and Pyrrha marveled at how _bouncy_ she was in the getup!

Ooooh, she just _wished_ that Jaune was here!

* * *

Jaune looked up from the textbook. "Hold on," he asked Ren, keeping his voice low for the library, "It's saying that a Death Stalker's markings don't turn red until it's really old, and its armor reaches its full thickness. The book recommends Huntsmen not even _try_ to take it out with standard weapons."

He got a curious glance in return. "Yeah? We learned that firsthand—remember, at initiation? That was a really ancient Death Stalker, and none of our weapons did anything to its main armor until you had Nora hammer its own stinger into its back."

"I just…" he felt a little queasy, "I can't believe I was so stupid as to throw myself into danger like that. I could have gotten myself killed—I really ought to have! And I could have gotten you guys-"

Ren cut him off before he could start spiraling. "Is that why you're throwing yourself into your studies?" he asked, "Because you need to make up for how inexperienced you were when you got here?"

"Yeah… And I really need to impress _someone_ this semester," he groaned, "especially because Goodwitch has it out for me."

Ren winced a little at that in sympathy. "She… probably just wants to keep pushing you, since you've improved so much this year." It was a weak lie, but Jaune appreciated Ren making the effort.

"But putting you up against _Yang_," Nora chimed in with a hint of disapproval—well earned from how brutally Yang had dismantled his defense, "was beyond the pale. Especially since you're sleeping with her and all."

Jaune nearly choked on his drink. "I-I'm not sleeping with Yang!"

"You're not?" Nora answered, incredulously. Also, too loudly. "But you're sleeping with so many-"

Ren, thankfully, clapped a hand over Nora's mouth to silence her. "Nora!" he whispered, "We were told not to talk about that!"

He removed the hand, and Nora grumbled, "I don't know _why_, it's not like it _needs_ to be secret. But really, you're not," she made an obscene gesture, "with Yang? Really?"

"Is it… that weird that I'm not?"

"I dunno, it just seems like, if you're making your little harem here, I'd think you'd ask Yang to be in it."

"It's not a harem!" Jaune protested, "I just…"

"Don't know how to tell a girl no?" Ren asked, jokingly.

Jaune blushed. "It's not! I mean-" he was flustered now, "I just… it's just so incredible that is happening, that it's happening to _me,_ and I'm just worried I'm gonna mess it up, you know?"

Nora practically exploded in surprise. "What!" she shouted, Ren furiously attempting to quiet her down, "Jaune-Jaune, you're doing great! Pyrrha—never been happier! Velvet—actually managed to maintain eye contact with me for nearly a full minute! Couldn't do that before the Tournament! And look at Blake!" She gestured to the girl seated across the library, looking up from her book and gazing adoringly at him, until their eyes met and, blushing furiously, she looked right back down to what she was reading. "That is not a look I've seen her give _anyone_ before."

Jaune gave a nervous laugh, "Well, she is reading one of, you know, _those_ books…"

"Yeah, no," Nora responded. "I've seen Blake's 'depraved fantasies' look—it's why I had to have that sitdown conference with her and Magnhild about how people were allowed to look at my Renny bear—and that right now? That wasn't it. Someone's hearing wedding bells, Jaune-Jaune!" She sighed as Jaune's eyes bugged out at the suggestion. Blake- she- she had _clearly_ said she wanted something casual! The rooftop exchange was just- just fantasy! She couldn't have meant- But Nora snapped her fingers in his face to bring him back to reality "Ren, he's not getting it. Give him the sensible advice."

Ren nodded, then looked to his leader. "You beat yourself up a lot, Jaune. But present underconfidence isn't a way to make up for earlier overconfidence. You're doing well here—your grades are up, your skills have improved, and if you allowed yourself to feel confident in your abilities, I think you'd realize you're actually a lot stronger than you think you are. And that's as true with your personal relationships as they are with your skills as a Huntsman."

Jaune turned pink. He was eternally grateful for his teammates. Nora's enthusiasm and Ren's sensibility… he knew they were, really, both ways for them to express their care. "Thanks, guys," he said bashfully, "Sorry for making you pick me out of a slump. I'm just… I'm not the only one who thinks this is incredible, right?"

"Eh," Nora shrugged, "Beacon's weird. And what you've got isn't really _that_ weird when you think about it. We're young, fit people in a dangerous job. Put us in coed dorms where you all walk around shirtless all the time, and we're gonna bang the hot guy who cares about our feelings."

"I don't think I'm-"

"Accept the compliment, Jaune," Ren instructed.

But they were interrupted by a sudden and familiar blur of red.

"Um, hello again!" Ruby said with a small wave. A wave that drew Jaune's eyes to the long gloves Ruby was now wearing. He really loved Pyrrha's gloves, the way they made her arms seem so slender and elegant, especially when they were wrapped around- _get your mind out of the gutter, Arc!_ And he had to admit, they looked rather fetching on Ruby, emphasizing her dark, gothic- _Come on, man,_ he chastised himself, _don't be a lech on Ruby!_ But, and thank every god there was for it, she seemed not to notice. She looked… nervous, and that made Jaune worried. "I was, um, I was wondering, I mean, I saw you studying for your Grimm test and being all studious, and I was thinking that, um, you know, studying is so important to me-"

Nora cut her off. "Is this going anywhere? Because I'm liable to start getting bored and doing something regrettable if it isn't."

"Nora!" Jaune scolded. "I think Ruby's asking if she can study with us, and yes, she can." Ruby lit up like a Christmas tree at his words, with that sweet, cheerful smile that nobody could be sad around. He was happy to help: Ruby was clearly nervous about the Grimm Studies test, and it clearly took a lot of courage for her to come to them looking to study together. He knew Ruby had a lot of insecurity about whether or not she belonged in Beacon, something they both had in common. They had a lot in common, as leaders and as students, and Jaune always felt they had a special understanding, a similar wavelength between the two of them.

Ruby plopped herself right next to Jaune, accidentally pressing into him as she looked over the book in front of him. "Okay, Death Stalkers! I know Death Stalkers!" she cheered, and then she got her notebook out of her bag. Jaune looked up, to the incredulous look Nora was giving him. He rolled his eyes, her imagination had evidently gotten too worked up about his "harem." But then he noticed Ren giving him a similar look, and he almost had to laugh. Seemed like Nora had rubbed off on his partner more than he liked to admit.

Ruby bobbed back up, notebook in hand. "I was, um, I was wondering if, you know, you and me, if we could… if you wanted to, I mean, we could play video games tonight?"

She looked so hopeful that it was practically a knife into his heart. But he couldn't, not tonight. Pyrrha had made it extremely clear that tonight was something special, just the two of them. And while he couldn't lie, he was _very_ excited to see where she was going with this, more importantly, she was doing something that was just the two of them—not something Pyrrha normally did, and he worried some times that she would put everyone else he was in the relationship first before she even thought of her own needs and desires. But still, he needed an excuse for Ruby... "Pyrrha and I have, um… training to do tonight."

"Oh." She sounded put out, but her smile remained frozen on her face. Everything remained frozen on her face, actually. For a few seconds, she didn't move at all, and Jaune felt _terrible._ Clearly, she'd been looking forward to having a fun, relaxing evening, but, even for Ruby, he had to put his girlfriend first. He'd have to think of some other way to make it up to her.

* * *

Velvet glanced at her watch—it was starting to get late, and she was wondering exactly how much longer Coco planned to have them out. Or how much more she was planning on putting her through! She blushed a little—she did enjoy the looks on Coco, and especially Pyrrha's, faces when she posed for them, and it had been… it had been nice to try dressing in something other than a combat uniform.

As a Faunus in Vale, she tried to do everything she could to signify she was a Huntress. People didn't mess with Huntresses (or at least, people who weren't those CRDL jerks), but even more so, people didn't… they didn't treat her like they did when she dressed in more casual clothes. It was hard to explain. It was just… the way people looked at her, or the tone they said things, little details, small things, but they built up. And, sure, people still treated her like she was some kind of Other when she wore her fighting outfits, but that was a lot more positive than how they treated her when she didn't, but she was willing to accept that more than the regular.

But around Pyrrha and Coco and… and Jaune, she thought, her heart fluttering on his name, she felt a little braver, a little more confident, a little more able to push through the way humans treated her. And now that she knew Blake a little better, through their book club and the Sleeping With Jaune groupchat, maybe she could talk with Blake about it? Of course, Blake had spent quite a while trying to pass for human, so maybe she didn't have a good answer, but, maybe, the two of them together… it'd be nice, she thought, nice to have another Faunus to talk to about these experiences she couldn't quite name.

Pyrrha's voice cut through her reminiscence and brought her back to reality. "So, the stores are really going to deliver everything we bought back to Beacon?" She said with a naïve appreciation, not realizing the nerve she just touched. "That's an impressive service, especially because they have to take a Bullhead and then go through security just to make a delivery."

Velvet tensed. So did Coco. Pyrrha, it seems, didn't know exactly who was on delivery duty for them today. "Fox knows what he did," Coco answered, severely, "and he could either ferry packages back to Beacon or he could write all my after-action reports until the end of the year, and I think he chose the easier option."

Pyrrha gave them a cocked eyebrow, but read from Velvet's expression not to ask. So she laughed it off. "Well, don't be too hard on him. From some recent experiences, I've found I have quite an affinity for foxes."

Velvet had to stifle a thrilled giggle that sent through her as Coco shot her a quizzical glance—then realized what they were referencing. "I'll never understand," she grumbled, "how two self-respecting women would pretend to be animals for a man. And I just _know_ it's Blake's weirdo influence on the both of you. Well, I guess whatever you're into, you're into—we're here."

This store was different. Where the rest had big, glass storefronts showing off the latest fashions draped on mannequins, this was just a stairway leading down into a basement. It was a nice stairway, it didn't seem run down, but still… something was a little off about this. It was too inconspicuous, especially for Beacon's premier fashionista. But Coco hadn't steered her wrong so far today, and had been really nice to not rub Velvet's apprehensions in her face, so she steeled her nerve and headed in.

She had expected something wild, like a Vacuan bazaar, only hidden in Vale's shopping district, but on the inside, this store seemed perfectly like any other store they'd been to today. Well lit, orderly displays of clothing laid out appealingly, all normal, except for two things. The first, that there didn't seem to be any staff here (and Coco had had to unlock the door with her scroll), and the second...

It was all lingerie.

"This is a special, members-only store," Coco said, a smug grin showing her pride in her elite status, "And I booked it for the whole afternoon with some very specific instructions that it was supposed to be just us, and, specifically, I happen to know that _someone_ felt like she needed a little extra _kick_ in the bedroom..." she glanced at Pyrrha.

"I-" Pyrha stammered, red faced, "I didn't, I don't- I don't think I need- I-"

But Coco gave her a warm and genuine smile. "I'm not teasing you," she said, gently, "Nothing wrong with a girl looking for a little more _firepower_. But when you commissioned me for, well, _you know_." An allusion, Velvet took it, to Pyrrha's big secret surprise she had planned for Jaune. "I realized that you could use a little extra confidence when it comes to your routine. After all, what kind of warrior goes into battle unarmored?" she said with a laugh. Velvet felt a little miffed that Coco was in the loop and she wasn't, but at the same time, she thought it was very, very sweet that Pyrrha was doing something for just the two of them. Velvet had always been deeply in love with their relationship, from as far back as the first time she'd been seduced in the movie room. Thinking of just the two of them, alone… well, she'd have to talk to Coco about slipping out of the dorm and finding a private place of their own. And maybe Blake could come too, show her how fun it was to "pretend to be animals"...

"I don't know how I can repay you," Pyrrha said bashfully. "I… everything today, has been so, so nice. I wish I had some way to pay you back for it."

"Oh?" Coco said with a dirty smile, "I think I have an idea. You see, here, you're going to spend the next hour driving us _wild,_ so we can pick out the best outfit to make your boyfriend go _completely mad_ for you."

"What? I, I-" but Coco was already upon her, pushing her to the changing room, grabbing this and that as she walked by, Velvet tagging along behind them, marvelling at what Pyrrha might look like in some of these outfits.

"You grab some too, Bun!" Coco ordered, and Velvet realized she could do more than just _marvel._

The impromptu fashion show was a display of merrywidows, teddies, bustiers and lacy and sheer fabrics. Velvet realized that she _really_ liked seeing Pyrrha in black, how it clashed with her red hair and gave her some particularly wild fantasies of Pyrrha as a villain, like one of the Maidens from her childhood fairytales, using her terrible magical powers to helplessly ensorcel her and Jaune.

And seeing Pyrrha in a black lace bustier, the peerless champion admiring her figure in the mirror, was sending her to the limits of her self-control as the champion gave a confident-

Oh, well, it seemed that Coco hit her limit sooner than Velvet as she lunged at the champion, wrapping her arms around her from behind and cupping her bountiful chest.

"Coco!" she gasped in surprise.

"Oh believe me," Coco grinned, "I made it clear we _weren't to be disturbed_." And then she pushed Pyrrha against the wall, and Velvet knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold herself back as she scampered after her.

Coco focused on kissing Pyrrha and kneading her chest, so, as Velvet skidded on her knees to take care of what Coco wasn't. Running her tongue over the lace of her panties, she loved the way the roughness of the fabric contrasted with the smoothness of her thighs. This, this was what she loved. Kneeling before her beloved, making herself "useful," being dedicated to her girlfriend's pleasure over all else.

"Oh, Vel, please, please—if you don't stop, I'm going to soak these through!"

"So?" Coco teased.

"I- I haven't paid for it! It's not mine!"

"I'll cover it! Consider it a gift, cereal girl!"

Velvet didn't need to wait any longer. She hooked her teeth on the fabric, and _pulled_ down the garment that stood between her and her task. She knew from personal experience that Coco's skilled fingers would be making Pyrrha feel really good, so she'd be all set to climax! She set her tongue on a playful offensive, dancing around her clit and teasing her mercilessly. But between Coco's attentions and, Velvet suspected, Pyrrha's love of being on stage, it wasn't long before she reached her breaking point.

"Uh, uh, uggggghhhhoooooohhh _gods!_" she came through gritted teeth, a delicious surge of her delectable taste splashing on Velvet's tongue. She looked up into Pyrrha's loving gaze, and she smiled, knowing she had done a good job.

"Ohhhhh, you girls, I can't… Oh, that was so good. I can't think you enough."

"Please, having you model those outfits for me was payment enough." She smiled, clearly enjoying and fondly memorizing the experience. Then she shot Pyrrha a knowing glance. "Knock 'em dead, Spartan."

* * *

Jaune punched the code into the door at the unused dorm room, and he smiled as the click of the lock started to set off a Pavlovian response inside him. 314, he figured, might just be his lucky number.

But when he walked inside, he was amazed to see that the room looked nothing like a dorm, not anymore. The beds were gone, there was only a single chair placed in the room, and somehow, someone had built a stage, with a… with a metal pole in the center reaching to the ceiling.

"You'd be amazed what Nora can achieve when you can promise her no authority figure will stop her."

Pyrrha's words startled him into realizing she was present. She was wearing a black robe, one that gave an encouraging promise of what was coming next.

"So," he started, looking approvingly from his girlfriend to the pole, "I take it this was the big surprise you had for me?"

"Jaune," she replied, nervously, as she guided him to his seat. "I wanted to have a night where I just… took care of you." Then she got up on the makeshift stage and, her confidence growing, gave him a teasing look over her shoulder. "You said I needed to prioritize myself in our relationship, right?"

With a slight gesture, and a familiar black glow, her robe billowed slightly and slipped off her, flying off the stage. There must have been small metal beads or wire sewn into her robe for her Semblance to command… was what Jaune would be thinking if his brain still had enough blood flow considering what his eyes were locked on to. The tiny bikini and tinier g-string, both a bright, metallic green, as green as her eyes, put her whole body on display.

"So I figured I'd give you a night where you can't think of anything but _me._"

Suddenly, music kicked in, and Pyrrha started shaking in time with the pulsing beat, letting Jaune appreciate her curves. Then, she straddled the pole, swung herself up it, and then, wrapping her legs around it, she dropped, flipping upside down, her breasts bouncing _beautifully_ in her display of athleticism, as her hips gyrated, drawing Jaune's attention to her narrow g-string and the way her long, lustrous red hair cascaded down. With a satisfied smile, she swung herself back down, posing on the pole, one foot leaning against it, the other staked to the floor as she ground her butt against the metal.

"Did you enjoy the warm-up?" she asked, and Jaune cheered, wishing he had some lien on hand to throw on the stage. "Good! Because you're going to _love_ this!"

With one hand, she untied her bikini, the straps dropping to her side, now only her hands holding the skimpy cloth in place. Again, her hands became illuminated with a familiar black glow, as she dropped her bikini, but before Jaune could appreciate her toplessness, a sudden a whirl of colorful silks flew around her seeming to always cover her naughtiest bits, except for the shortest time, giving Jaune the slightest promise of a glimpse that made his eyes almost hurt from the strain. Only Pyrrha could do something like this, with her incredible control of her Semblance, making the silks dance in a whirlwind of tantalizing eroticism.

But then, the silks flew away, and Jaune realized that those weren't the only things being manipulated by Pyrrha's Semblance. With his attention so focused on trying to get a view, he hadn't realized that she'd used it for a costume change.

It was brown leather. Her bikini and chaps had long fringes that shook beautifully as she wiggled her ass in time with the music, and it was all topped off with a cowboy hat and holster. She pulled out a shiny toy gun and spun it around on her finger as she leaned her butt against the pole, nestling it between her cheeks and sliding up and down, giving him a breathy, lustful look that made Jaune's heart rate quicken, and then she gave a nice, slow spin along the pole, giving Jaune an excellent view of every angle of her costume and sending his heartbeat even quicker!

She winked, blew him a kiss, and quick drew her cap gun to fire a shot right at his heart, then ran her tongue up the length of the barrel and blew out the pretend smoke. And then the silks were flying around her again, the leather bikini flying off only the tiniest fraction before her breasts were covered again, and Jaune was nearly panting at the thought he'd nearly just seen her nipples.

He'd had sex with her dozens of times, but this teasing, tantalizing display was driving him _mad._

The music changed to something suggesting ancient Vacuo, the silks pulled away, and Pyrrha revealed her next outfit: loose silk pants, a gauzy veil hanging covering her face beneath her eyes, and an armful of beads and bangles that sparkled beautifully with her every graceful move.

"I thought it was only appropriate," she said, shimmering before him, "to recognize my place in my Lord's harem."

With one hand on the pole and the other on her leg, she did a vertical split, showing him her impressive flexibility. Wrapping her legs around the pole, she climbed back up it, swinging and twisting in midair. Every shimmy and shake set to the music, her jewelry jangling, her breasts swinging, and all creating a magnificent effect, a testimony to his girlfriend's incredible talents, enthusiasm, and body. She slid down the pole, giving a long, slow spin that drew his eyes towards her shapely ass, jiggling and dancing its way down.

At the bottom, she got off the pole, got on her knees, and prostrated herself to him, her butt high in the air, her eyes downcast in a look of servile worship. Then the silks flew again, another teasing display of clothes flying, and once again, they lifted, and she was clad in her armor, looking every inch the peerless champion. But her hips still shook to the beat, and Jaune watched as her greaves glowed with that black energy, unlatched, and flew away, followed by her gorget. She extended her arms, letting her bracers slide off, followed by those long, sexy black gloves. And then… her breastplate, the back slowly opening behind her, and then-

It was off!

Standing in nothing more than her heels, a red sash, and a proud smile stood Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, the Goddess of Victory.

His girlfriend.

Now she sashayed down the stage, her steps precise on her platform heels, and with a wide, sexy roll that made every step give her breasts a delightful _bounce_—it all told Jaune he was really going to enjoy what was coming next. He tried to reach for her, only to realize he couldn't—he was so distracted by her performance, he hadn't noticed that she'd tied his hands to the armrests of his chair!

"Ah, ah, ah!" she teased, wagging a finger, "You can look but you can't touch!"

She spread her legs wide as she dropped down, her pussy swinging tantalizingly close to his face, flashing him a glimpse every time she swayed. He wanted to pull that damn sash off with his teeth!

She spun around, her butt now swaying in his face. "Blake has a much nicer ass than I do," she said, playfully, "but can she do _this?_" And she started twerking right on the edge of the stage, right in his face, but just out of reach, leaving Jaune only to moan helplessly.

Not finished, she now leapt down from the stage, moving upon him, straddling him for a lap dance that made Jaune _painfully _aware of how tightly his arms and chest were bound to his seat. "And I can't possibly compete with Velvet's boobs, but…" she shook them in his face as he strained against the bonds holding him to the chair, "can you even remember what they look like right now?"

He legitimately couldn't. He had no imagination right now, just the bounce and sway of those two, perfectly rounded titties playfully begging to be kissed and sucked right beyond his reach.

"Tonight, I don't want you to think about any girl but me."

Jaune couldn't think of _anything_ but her, straining against his restraints until the chair _shattered _beneath him. Pyrrha _yelped_ in surprised delight as he seized her. He tackled her to the floor, and in a quick _jerk_, tore that infuriating sash away. Pyrrha looked up at him, eyes wild with anticipation, a single, clear, unspoken message beaming from her to him.

_Fuck me._

And so Jaune obliged.

**Story idea came from fureurdenuit, when they suggested to give the story a poledancing scene as well as some Arkos love. It seemed like a good way to incorporate her Semblance, too, like Velvet's in Chapter 4. Plus, it was a good chance to write som Pyrrha, Coco, and Velvet friendship scenes!  
**

**One of the things people have brought up in response to this story is about how long can the members of the relationship keep it a secret? Especially considering they're not the best at being subtle. And you'll get to see what happens when the group gets careless, plus Jaune's Semblance, in the next chapter: A Lesson is Learned.**


	8. A Lesson is Learned

"It's nice to spend time just with you two," Velvet said, laying a line of kisses up one side of Pyrrha's neck while Jaune peppered the other. Pyrrha was leaning against a chalkboard, arms around the both of them, almost completely undressed and submitting to their delicious assault.

Velvet loved Coco, and sex with Blake was always a great time, but she was never happier than when she was with these two. For all the craziness, she was still deeply, madly, passionately in love with Jaune and Pyrrha. She nuzzled her face into Pyrrha's neck and moved her hand to paw at Pyrrha's chest—only to find Jaune's hand already there. "No fair," she giggled softly, "I wanted to play with them!"

"You have to take initiative," Jaune teased, "They're in high demand."

Velvet _eep_ed as Pyrrha gave her butt a squeeze. "Play nice you two. Plenty of me to go around."

"Mmhmm," Jaune agreed, "there sure is."

Pyrrha did have a generous bust, something Velvet very much enjoyed as she reached down to kiss one of Pyrrha's perky nipples. And she was sure Jaune did too—sandwiching their shared boyfriend between their boobs was something that really got Velvet going. It made her wonder why he had wasted so much time going after Weiss when he was surrounded by so many busty babes?

She felt a hand gently take her by the head and guide her face to Jaune's. The two of them kissed, hungrily making out "Oh- oh, that's nice," Pyrrha whimpered as she watched them explore each other's mouths. "Yeah, play with your bunny."

She giggled as she broke from her kiss, "Someone has some ideas… care to direct us?"

She sighed, wistfully. "Velvet, I can't get my mind off an idea you suggested, that we never got to do, but we just don't have the costumes we'd need," she said, leaving a trail of kisses up Jaune's neck. "I liked the whole 'hot for teacher' thing. We have all these classrooms, and we've never done it."

"And you haven't had a chance to be really dominant in a while, Pyr," Velvet murmured.

Jaune chuckled, "I think I actually heard that one. Isn't it, 'I'm your favorite teacher, and Pyrrha seduces me in front of you?' Kind of a bullying thing, too?"

She giggled. "I just like it when you're mean to me! I just... it feels like, when it's with us, it's like I'm in control of it, you know?" Then she quickly added, "That's not weird, right?"

Both of her lovers were quick to reassure her, with Jaune's hand wonderfully stroking her ear. "It's not weird at all," he told her, "Just as long as you let us know if you're ever uncomfortable, I really enjoy all your little ideas."

Pyrrha gently pushed Velvet away from her. "You know," she started, "we could do the… important parts without the costumes. Would it start with something like this?" Velvet felt a shiver in her core as Pyrrha—stunning, haughty, imperious Pyrrha—helped Jaune slip out of his pants, pushed him up on the desk, and then, slowly, lowered herself onto her beloved's cock, watching as it slid in her so easily, the sexy, powerful girl mounting-

Then they heard behind them the unmistakable sound of a coffee mug shattering on the floor, and looked up to see the wide, astounded eyes of Dr. Oobleck standing in the doorway.

* * *

Jaune had been separated from the girls and led into an empty classroom. Dr. Oobleck had very few words for him, seeming still more shocked than angry, but Jaune knew that part would be coming soon. He sat down at a desk and waited for his… he wasn't sure what kind of punishment he'd have coming. It could be anything, really. Expulsion? He didn't think they'd expel Pyrrha, so she, at least, was safe. But he was worried for Velvet. Even if she wasn't realistically facing expulsion, she was probably terrified right now. And, of course, he had to think, this could lead to his own expulsion. Out of the three of them, he was the most likely to have serious consequences—he hadn't gotten into Beacon by legitimate means, after all. But he was much, much more worried for his girls than he was for himself. He hoped they were alright. Well, worrying wouldn't change anything, he reminded himself. Sooner of later, Dr. Oobleck would be in to-

At that thought, the door opened, and it wasn't Oobleck. It wasn't Oobleck at all.

Oh no. _Oh no._

He knew who this was.

It was Ruby's uncle, the scary one who did top-secret work for the Headmaster. The one who was, right now, playing with a combat knife as he entered the room.

"So…" he drawled, "Just what is it about blond Huntsmen that makes them _think!_" He slammed his knife into the desk jolting Jaune backwards, as though he thought he could just push himself through his seat to get as far from the knife as possible. "That they can sleep with _every_ Huntress they come across?"

Jaune wasn't sure if his eyes were locked on the knife or the murderous look Qrow was giving him, but in that moment, he knew real fear.

* * *

Velvet was certain she was going to die.

Or if she wasn't going to die, she was doing her best to will herself to death. Either/or.

She had never felt more embarrassed, and she had certainly never been more terrified. Would they be punished? Expelled? Would she never get to see Jaune or Pyrrha again? She couldn't imagine a future without them. She didn't want to even think about it.

Pyrrha gave her hand a comforting squeeze, which did help. But then Ms. Goodwitch swept into the room, cloaked in a terrible fury that made all of Velvet's earlier fears feel like they were nothing. Pure, instinctual terror gripped her. She was already afraid of Ms. Goodwitch on a normal day. And this... this was not a normal day.

She stood in front of the desk, glaring down at the both of them in a way that made Velvet feel like she'd been shrunk down to a child. "In all my _years,"_ her words were slow, her voice nearly quaking in fury, "I have _never_ seen such gross indecency. I don't want to _imagine_ what you three thought you were getting up to in-"

"No." Velvet's adrenaline spiked as she realized that Pyrrha was _talking back_ to the terrifying disciplinarian. "You do."

Ms. Goodwitch froze in a moment of pure, scandalized rage, then she hissed, "What- what do you _think_ you-"

"You want to know more about it."

Velvet's heart wasn't beating. She was in awe of Pyrrha's cool authority in the room, seated calmly at her desk, saying- saying _that_ with the breezy air of answering a question in class. She was fearless; _this_ was the Invincible Girl. Ms. Goodwitch was left sputtering incoherently, but Velvet could tell—even if Pyrrha had been making a bluff, her words had hit home.

That was when Pyrrha stood up, and Velvet could only think of her Sanctum nickname: the Goddess of Victory. She had a radiance, a supreme confidence that suggested that nothing could stand against her. Velvet and Goodwitch were now in the presence of Divinity. Who could even imagine it, to stand against Glory?

Ms. Goodwitch—no, _Glynda_—was powerless against her authority. Mouth hanging open, she had realized that she had already been defeated. Her deepest, naughtiest secret had been exposed. As the girl advanced on her, she leaned back on the desk and subtly, almost imperceptible, parted her legs.

Velvet didn't need another second to realize what she should be doing. In a flash, both girls were upon their teacher, pushing her on to the desk and stripping her clothes off. Pyrrha worked on her skirt while Velvet worked her out of her top—the teacher being too stunned to realize what was happening before she was nearly naked on her desk.

"Oh, girls," she whined trying desperately to cling to some of her old authority that had now utterly crumbled, "you can't- we can't _do_ this!" But the hand she had gripping Pyrrha tightly by the hair, yet doing nothing to stop her from kneeling between her open legs, suggested the exact opposite opinion.

"You can stop me at any time, Professor," Pyrrha said, radiating confidence as she prepared to eat their gorgeous teacher out. "You just have to say no."

She froze. It looked like she was trying to speak, like she was trying to put the words in her mouth. But much like the eager girls in front of her, her tongue was in rebellion. She had no authority in this room, and now Velvet hopped up on the desk beside her, and boldly and firmly placed a hand directly on her breast.

"You don't really want us to stop," Velvet punctuated her words with a tight squeeze of the older woman's chest. She really had fantastic tits, tits she knew would look amazing once unconfined from this bra. "You want to get off. You want to feel this pleasure."

"Pleasure…" she moaned in echo of Velvet's words.

"Pyrrha," she glanced down to the redhead nestled between their teacher's legs, "Reward her for being a good girl."

"Oh, oh! It's good, it's so good!" Glynda whined as Pyrrha set to work.

"Mmmmm," Velvet purred, "She is, isn't she?"

She popped the offending bra off and feasted her eyes on Glynda's impressive bust. She was bigger than Velvet, and thanks to the sustaining effects of her aura mastery, they were tight and perky. She hefted them, appreciating their weight and wondering if her bra needed to be backed by her Semblance as well to keep them in line. She felt she could spend hours just playing with them, and it was hard not to feel a little mesmerized by their bounciness in her hands.

But as the blond struggled under Pyrrha's tongue, Velvet noted that she should have easily been brought to climax by now. She was holding her back, and Velvet thought she could guess why as Pyrrha removed her head from between Glynda's legs.

Suddenly, her eyes were wide and her voice timid with confusion. "But I- I haven't-"

"Oh, you haven't _cum_ yet?" Pyrrha asked, mockingly.

"You poor baby," Velvet added with a sneer.

Now Pyrrha had grabbed the helpless teacher and flipped her over on the desk where she forced her face down. "We're in a classroom, you stupid whore. You get to cum when you've learned your _lesson._" And with that, revealing that she'd taken Glynda's own riding crop, she proceeded to give her several swift lashes to her exposed rear.

Velvet clapped with delight. "Put that slutty little bitch in her place!"

Pyrrha proceeded to horsewhip Glynda further, her face twisted into an exquisite look of pain mingled with ecstatic, erotic delight. Then she leaned over to whisper into Glynda's ear, "Tell me: what do you want?"

"I want to be dominated! I've always wanted to be dominated!" she cried out, "I want to be your slutty, subby bitch-toy, Mistress!"

"No, not Mistress," Velvet corrected, "it's _sister. _If you were owned by your prized student, you might not find that degrading, might even think you have a _say_ in these things. But humiliating you properly means you're going to be owned by someone _else_."

Pyrrha gave her a wicked, appreciative smile, "Oh, I _love _it. Tell me, slut, what do you really think about Jaune, hmm?" Grabbing a fistful of blonde hair, she pulled her head up, "And tell the truth, okay?"

Glynda looked up at Velvet in miserable, helpless realization. "I- I thought he wasn't… he wasn't good enough for you, that he was a distraction, and- AIEEEE!" she screamed from Pyrrha's sudden strikes across her backside.

"And what do you think he is now, slut?" Pyrrha growled.

"I- I don't- _Ohhhhhh!_" Pyrrha's fingers entered her, roughly, from behind. "Please, girls, please, I don't..."

But Velvet could tell she had already lost that fight. She roughly grabbed Beacon's normally stern disciplinarian by the hair and yanked her head up. "She _said_, 'what do you think he is now,' you arrogant whore!"

"He's my Master!" she squealed, "He's my Master! He's my Master! He's! My! MASTER!" Glynda babbled as Pyrrha's fingers rewarded her compliance suddenly and expertly brought her to orgasm.

* * *

Jaune had never been more afraid in his life.

"…and if you try anything with my _other_ niece, well, it starts the same, only this time, the knife will…"

Qrow's lecture had introduced Jaune to forms of violence he had never even imagined before. There were _diagrams_. Illustrations on the board showed what body parts would be flayed when and in what order. He explained all this with the patient thoroughness of an excellent teacher, and Jaune was absolutely confident he would be able to recite every promised step of his torture for the rest of his almost certainly shortened life.

"But so long as you keep your-"

"Mr. Branwen! What are you _doing _here?" For a fraction of a second, he thought he was saved. And then he realized whose voice he was hearing, and with it, realized that, as scary as Qrow was, he had _nothing_ on a pissed-off Ms. Goodwitch.

But Qrow seemed unimpressed. "I took over for Bart," he shrugged. "Wanted to meet the stud."

"You're- You're not a teacher here!"

"Excuse me, I _am_ a teacher!"

"But not _here! _Get- Just get out! I'm handling this!" She pulled him out of the room, and then turned to Jaune with- was she _blushing?_

No- it had just been a trick of the light. Ms. Goodwitch was as severe as ever as she loomed over him. "Mr. Arc," oh no, he'd never even heard this level of severe in her voice before, he was so dead, so very, very dead. "If you could come with me."

She led him to another classroom, the one where Pyrrha and Velvet had evidently just been given the mother of all haranguings. Pyrrha looked to be holding things together, but Velvet, the poor girl… she looked like she was on the brink of tears. He couldn't… he couldn't let them go through this on their own. They deserved better than this, he couldn't stand the sight of them like this.

He turned to Ms. Goodwitch, swallowing his fear and pride. He was a team leader. He had to protect them. It was his duty. No matter what it cost. "Ms. Goodwitch," he started, mustering whatever boldness he could, "I take full responsibility for what-"

She raised her hand. "Mr. Arc," was all she said, but it was more than enough to silence him. And then she raised her riding crop, the instrument of his doom, hesitated for the slightest second, and then-

"I've been a bad girl, and I need to be punished!"

In a miraculous moment, her shirt telekinetically slipped open, and her legendary chest was now fully exposed to him. That glorious pair of round, full orbs bounced happily at him, as Jaune's eyes went wide to drink them in. Two little pink nipples stood proudly at attention, practically _begging_ him to lick and suck them. And then he noticed that her breasts were covered in dozens of small red marks that Jaune instantly recognized, thanks to the kinks of some of his lovers, and he started to piece together exactly what must have happened. Somehow, he managed to tear his eyes away from the sight to look up to see something somehow just as incredible: Glynda Goodwitch, eye's downcast, blushing furiously, an expression on her face as submissive and obedient as anything he'd ever seen on his little pet bunny.

Now, Jaune had learned to roll with whatever Pyrrha threw his way. She had "confessed" her feelings for him when he walked in on her masturbating, naked, on his bed. He was pretty sure that hadn't been an accident. Then she told him about her fantasies of him dominating Team RWBY. Then he walked into a room where she was molesting Velvet. Then he walked into a different room with the same setup, but now Blake was involved. And then there was everything else that had happened.

So this should really be more of the same, right?

He probably would have had thoughts like that if he had any thoughts at all.

Fortunately, Pyrrha and Velvet, as they giggled at his plight, could step in to help. "Pet," Pyrrha started as she stripped out of her uniform, "Tell Master what you've learned from us."

Ms. Goodwitch recited, her voice so meek and submissive Jaune could hardly believe it was the same woman, "Pet is called whatever Master wants to call her. Pet is a silly slut who needs to be disciplined and taught her place. Pet lives for her Master's pleasure."

"Pyrrha did such a good job teaching her." Velvet giggled in his ear. "Can we keep her? Pleeeease? I promise to take really good care of her!"

Jaune could still only gawk at the sight. Beacon's resident hard-ass was now posed in front of him, totally open, totally willing, and he… just didn't have the cognitive ability to keep the train of thought going beyond the word "hard-ass," and realizing that he now had the chance to get a very different experience with that ass. Thinking became even harder as Pyrrha whispered in his ear, "She's hot, ready, and willing, Jaune, and I think you deserve a reward for volunteering to take the blame. Besides," she snickered, "she _did_ say she _needed_ to be punished. And since when did Jaune Arc ever refuse a lady in need?"

Her words brought him back to reality. She knew him too well.

He made a point to stand up straight, to bring himself to his full height and tower over his undressed professor. The look of excitement on her face couldn't possibly be more different than her usual behavior. He clasped his hands on her arms, and Glynda moaned from his touch. She was trembling. Actually _trembling_ as he tightened his grip and steeled his gaze into hers.

"P-please..." she husked, her voice thick with need, "please, sir, I _need_ it."

Something inside of him, something hungry and wicked and cruel started to stir. This woman had put him through absolute hell this year. Humiliatingly mismatched fights, withering criticism of his form, all of it done in front of his peers. She'd been the figure of his nightmares, imagining her sharp gaze cutting through all his defenses, exposing him for a fraud, and banishing him from Beacon, from his dreams, from… from Pyrrha.

And she had the audacity to tell _him_ what _she _needed?

A lesson must be learned.

He roughly shoved her flat onto the desk. "Count off," he instructed. And then, with a sudden, quick strike, he set into spanking her.

"Yes, Sir! One!" she cried out, jubilantly, as his hand came down with another meaty _smack,_ "Two! Thank you, Master!" Jaune couldn't believe that _this_ was happening. It was like every student's wet dreams came true for him. As he brought his hand crashing down, again and again, admiring the way her ass _quivered_ from the blows and the almost rapturous joy in her voice, that voice that had filled him with terror from his first day at Beacon, now moaning, lustfully, from his attention.

Finally, at the tenth blow, he finished. Ms. Goodwitch giggled, happily, sounding far more like a giddy schoolgirl than, well, herself. Her ass was bright red, and Jaune was awed to see how _wet _his teacher was, fluids running down her leg and making a puddle on the desk.

He pulled her up from the desk and pointed at it. "Look at the mess you've made," he scolded. "Clean it up!" And at his command, his pet quickly set to lapping up her own juices. It was… powerfully arousing, to see the single most commanding woman he'd ever met so submissive. He glanced back to Pyrrha and Velvet, his girlfriends fingering each other and whispering words of approval. Velvet, his adorable Velvet, looked excited, and Pyrrha seemed… impressed, in a way that warmed his heart.

But he had work to do, didn't he? He set his arms on the teacher, who moaned wantonly at his touch. Then he flipped her over onto the desk, marveling at how light she felt in his arms. She looked up at him in surprise, and then those eyes, those beautiful green eyes behind those sexy lenses, widened in joy as he entered her. "Thank you, Master!" she cried out, "Thank you thankyouthankyou! Thank! You!" She was incredible, not just the feel of sliding into her well-lubricated pussy, but her eyes, seeing a worshipful gaze where he'd only ever seen judgment and disappointment before.

Her legs wrapped around him , and then… something happened. Something Jaune had never experienced before, something he wasn't sure he could name. It was like his… _essence_ began to flow from him, a faint white-yellow glow hazed his vision, but moreso, it felt like the mingling of two waters, the feeling of a river meeting the ocean, as he felt _her_ essence meet his. Her eyes went wide in surprise, but he could _feel_ more behind them—he could feel her sense of wonder, her hopes, her long suppressed sorrows. He could feel her adoration, and a deep, pure _cherishing_ warmth inside her that could only be love. It was her soul, his soul and her soul, mingling, connecting, her eyes bright in wonder-

And then a _pulse_ snapped between them and her eyes went even wider.

"O-o-oh y-yessssssss!" she squealed as she _tightened_ around him, "Oh yes! Oh yes, oh yesohyesohyesohyes! Oh, oh M-Mast-" but words failed her as she _screamed_, long and loud, and without a thought of modesty.

Jaune had never satisfied a girl like that—lying on the desk, tongue lolling out of her mouth, eyes unfocused, unable to do more than the occasional twitch or giggle.

"Wow."

He looked back to his girlfriends' stunned faces, the both of them now sprawled on the floor. Velvet looked almost overwhelmed, and even Pyrrha looked rather surprised to see it. He realized he had never seen her look so amazed as she spoke. "I don't… wow. Wow."

"Well," he blushed, "I've been getting better at sex-"

"Yeah, uh, that's not- did you not see the glowing light?" Pyrrha asked, "You didn't see when she lifted everything in the room, _including us_, two feet off the floor?"

He… vaguely remembered there'd been a glow, but he hadn't realized it was a literal illumination. And now that he looked around, the room had been, well, disarrayed. But Velvet finally spoke up, "All the marks are gone."

"Hmm?"

"All the marks we left on her…" she pointed to Goodwitch, still simpering mindlessly on the desk, and Jaune did see that her pale skin was completely unblemished, even where it hadn't been earlier. "The welts and bruises, they're gone. She wouldn't have used her aura to accelerate healing for anything that minor, and she wasn't in, um, a state of mind to really focus on that. That was… you triggered an aura surge—Jaune, I think… I think you activated your Semblance!"

At that, Pyrrha leapt at him, pulling him into a tight hug and squealing in excitement. "Oh, Jaune! I'm so proud of you!"

"Wait," as hard as it was to focus with an overjoyed naked girl wrapping herself around him, discovering his Semblance had been something he'd obsessed over for most of the past year, "so my Semblance is… giving really good orgasms?"

"You didn't need a Semblance for that…" Velvet blushed furiously as she realized what she'd said. "I-I mean! I think your Semblance is aura related—I think you somehow linked your aura to hers, and then it amplified hers—her healing, her Semblance, and also, it would have boosted her sensations, so…"

They all glanced over to Goodwitch, still too blissed out and unfocused to speak, one hand idly squeezing her breast. It was a powerfully arousing sight, and Jaune felt his cock grow even harder as he glanced over to his girlfriends. "Well… how do you girls feel if we do some more tests, find out for sure what my Semblance does?"

Pyrrha licked her lips. "Yeah, we need to practice some more. A-and it's a big accomplishment that we should…" she bit her lip, "celebrate."

Jaune suspected he had an inkling of how they could do that.

* * *

"I can't believe we did that."

Pyrrha glanced over to an awestruck Glynda, splayed out on her bed, Jaune and Velvet asleep, resting their heads on her pillowy tits. She'd have joined them, but she was really enjoying luxuriating in the unbelievable softness of this bed. They were in Glynda's personal quarters now, having moved their festivities to her bedroom, and Pyrrha never wanted to sleep on anything else again. It was huge and soft and the _sheets_ were- but she figured she had more pressing concerns.

"Having second thoughts?" she playfully asked.

"Not at all," she answered, dreamily, "I just… I don't think I've _ever_ been laid like that, even before his Semblance... And I've been _so_ frustrated recently." Pyrrha gave a sympathetic murmur. Running a school like Beacon couldn't be easy. Especially considering that she seemed to handle nearly everything herself. "I've always _wanted_ something like this, but… I always worried my partner wouldn't be able to respect me afterwards." She looked over at Pyrrha with a tired smile. "I hope I haven't…"

"You're still my favorite teacher," she answered, "for the old reasons _and _some new ones." She was touched to note that Glynda's eyes got a little watery at that. "So… did it live up to your fantasies?"

"Mmmmmmm, yessss," She drew out the syllables, practically shuddering in pleasure. She stroked her new Master's hair as he used her as a pillow. "Never imagined it would be with a student though."

"Could you lie and say you have?" She rubbed her thighs together at the thought of her sexy teacher lusting for her.

Glynda giggled, a sound Pyrrha couldn't have imagined before today, "Someone has a high opinion of themselves."

"_Someone_ just lured her teacher into a hot foursome."

"Point taken."

"So," she asked with a light giggle, "What comes next?"

Glynda sighed. "Responsibility," and Pyrrha cringed, anticipating the lecture. "Your behavior has been reckless. _Fun,_" she cut off Pyrrha's objection, "but reckless. Don't think it wasn't noticed a certain unused dorm was getting a lot more traffic than it ought to have. Certainly, none of us suspected what was actually going on, but it was only a matter of time before someone eventually investigated. And should you have been caught by anyone other than me, I doubt things would have gone so well."

Pyrrha felt chastened. "We can- we can be more careful, in the future."

"No," Glynda interrupted, "I mean, yes, you should be more careful. But what I meant was that I can get you access to a room that locks, which can help ensure you won't get caught again. There's an unused room for a temporary faculty post—occasionally, we retain recent graduates to assist as guidance counselors, but the Vytal Festival expenses put us in a budget crunch for the year. But I can make a case that certain students should have access to it, for some boring-sounding, administrative reason, and, well, I doubt anyone would pay too much attention to _which_ students I gave keycards too..."

"That's, that's, wow, thank you." Pyrrha was legitimately surprised to hear it. Even after everything that had just happened, the thought of Ms. Glynda Goodwitch _bending the rules_ felt... unthinkable. "But… you're sure that won't get us caught?"

She gave Pyrrha a bemused look. "Believe me, like with so many things at this school, I'm the only one who'll notice."

**I've touched on this in a few of my stories, most recently Fire From The Ashes, but I find Jaune's Semblance very metaphysically interesting. There's a connection between aura and the soul, and he can not only donate some of his own to others, he can inflame and empower other peoples' souls. He deals with aura in a way nobody else really does. It'd be an interesting turn for the character, too, if he went from the audience surrogate character who needed to have aura explained to him to being the guy who understands it on a deeper level than anyone else.**

**Also, this story now has over 300 faves! Thank you all so much for your support, your comments, and your readership—I deeply appreciate every way y'all engage with my work. You've all been a great audience, and that's encouraged me to try my hand at writing more smut, if you haven't seen it, on AO3 under "Selene_Sokal." And thanks, as always, to fureurdenuit for feedback on this chapter.**

**I like writing Goodwitch, and so, next up, moore Goodwitch, but you'll see that for yourself in my next chapter: Remedial Lessons.**


	9. Remedial Instruction

"And that's the match. Congratulations, Mr. Bronzewing, though I would warn you, you made an extremely risky gambit..." Glynda's voice, stern and commanding, cut through the classroom air as she gave a thorough analysis of the fight they had just witnessed.

Pyrrha was always a little iffy on her lectures. She appreciated Glynda's insight, she was a good teacher with an incredible eye for technique, and Pyrrha had, even as an accomplished tournament fighter, learned a lot from her. There was always something she spotted that Pyrrha should watch out for, and between Glynda's guidance and Pyrrha's new training regimine, she felt like she was improving more than at any point in her life. However, she was also a demanding instructor, whose critiques were never sugar coated and praise was rare, and her approach was as liable to break someone's confidence as improve their technique.

Seated between Jaune and Weiss, she noticed how both of them turned expectantly for her to give her analysis of the fight. It made sense; she was the expert on tournament-styled duels, but with these two, they seemed to be eager just to hear her talk. The hero worship made sense with Jaune, she knew he thought the world of her, but with Weiss, well, a little voice in her head made some insinuations that always set her heart aflutter.

She offered a few quick notes, complimenting Dove's shooting, but her mind was still on the girl next to her. Ever since she had finally admitted her interest in Weiss out loud to Blake, the reality of her desire made her anxious around the girl. She was the unapproachable, the unparalleled, the most distant and, frankly, frigid girl at Beacon and she refused to believe that this apparent interest could be anything more than the same suck-up attitude she'd seen from Weiss since initiation, only now seen through the lens of an overactive imagination combined with overheated libido.

Fortunately, she heard Glynda wrap up her notes and start selecting the next pair. "For the next match, I would like Ruby Rose," she paused, briefly, knowing to anticipate Yang's loud cheer, "and Jaune Arc."

Well.

Pyrrha hadn't been expecting this. Glynda had, of course, made it clear that she would not be giving either of them any special treatment now that she was one of their lovers. And assigning Jaune and Ruby to a fight was not a bad match up, even though it would clearly be a tough fight for Jaune. And, well… Jaune needed to be pushed further. A tough fight, even if he didn't really have a chance of winning, would teach him a lot. So long as he was able to accept risking a public beat down from the youngest Huntress there.

Still, the two of them seemed cheery about the spar. She'd squeezed his hand for good luck (though the fact she couldn't give him a good luck kiss was the one thing that made her reconsider all the fun of having a secret relationship) and he'd flashed her a winning smile. In the ring, Ruby wore an excited, challenging grin, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation and promising, "I'm not going to go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't ask you to," Jaune replied in a cocky way as both JNPR and RWBY cheered for their leaders. And then… they were off!

Ruby shot forward in a burst of rose petals. No one at Beacon was faster, and Jaune certainly didn't have the reflexes to counter that speed, except…

There was a great _clang_, and Pyrrha watched as Jaune caught Crescent Rose with his shield and, twisting it upwards, turned Ruby's momentum against her. She went flying, spinning across the arena until she was sprawled out on the floor, a nice chunk of her aura depleted. She'd practiced that move with him, all the various ways to use a shield to control his opponent's movements, and how to anticipate a strike so that he could start moving before he even saw the move start. Pyrrha beamed with pride at how well he'd made use of that lesson.

But Ruby seemed to be just as happy for him. She had an ecstatic grin on her face. "Jaune!" she cried, "That was awesome!"

"Uh, thanks," he said with a bashful laugh, not used to being complimented in a class spar, much less by his opponent.

"But don't think you'll get another of those off!" And then she shot back at him, setting off a symphony of scythe and shield clashing as she set a furious assault against Jaune's impressive, and now Semblance-enhanced, defenses.

A surge of pride swept through her, watching the two battle. It was good to see Jaune finally able to hold his own like this. Ruby's win rate may not have been as high as her sister's, but of all the RWBY girls, she was the one Pyrrha had the most trouble with, her scythe being both powerful and unusual, and her Semblance demanding that her opponent had to constantly keep their focus up. And watching the two of them fight, well…

It was strange. Thanks to Ruby's adorable (and flattering) emulation of Pyrrha's look, seeing the two of them duel, she wondered if this was what it looked like from the outside when she sparred with Jaune. Of course, Ruby was much shorter than she was and used a scythe in a style wildly different than Pyrrha's, but that look on her face as she clashed with Jaune felt so familiar, it made Pyrrha immediately think of all the nights they had spent on the roof, her pride and his confidence rising, mingling, combining into true love as they fell deeper and deeper for one another...

She realized what she must look like at that moment, and blushed, quickly checking that nobody had noticed—only to see that someone had. And of all people...

Weiss.

The white haired girl looked away just as Pyrrha's eyes met hers, but in that brief instant, Pyrrha had seen that the girl was watching her. Watching her with a look of… a look of sadness in her eyes. But not just any kind. Sympathy. She had the look of someone who felt... bad for her.

"Is- is something wrong?" she asked, hoping that Weiss just assumed she was pining for Jaune, unaware that the two of them had been passionate lovers for a while now.

Weiss blushed at being caught. "Oh, no, no, it's… nothing. I just... Well, you know..." she glanced over towards where Yang and Blake were sitting.

Pyrrha wasn't sure what to make of that, what to make of _any_ of that. But before she could say anything, the _ring_ of steel on steel brought her attention back to the fight. Ruby's assault had intensified, and it was testing the limits of what Jaune could react to—he might be able to anticipate her moves to buy some reaction time, but when so many strikes were coming so swiftly, it was only a matter of time before Ruby broke through his defenses and…

"And that's the match, aura in red. Congratulations, Miss Rose, though I hope this did teach you an important lesson on the riskiness of a head-on attack. Your speed was effective in letting you control the match, however, against a defensive opponent, you cannot be certain that a wild flurry of attacks will do anything more than exhaust you. Now, Mr. Arc..."

Glynda's advice was good, and Jaune would benefit from her feedback, but at the same time, Pyrrha felt a protective _twinge_ as the teacher rounded on her boyfriend. Fortunately, she had a wicked way to remind Glynda exactly who she was lecturing. She slipped her hand into her pocket, wrapping her hand around a concealed remote, and pressed the "On" button.

"-your defense remains strong, but at some point, you must start striking out, otherwise..." she hadn't flinched at all. Not even a slight hiccup as the vibrator they'd taped right on her clit that morning activated! Pyrrha was surprised, but not yet defeated. She slowly turned up the intensity…

"-which would enable you to use your shield to control their movements, which you would then exploit with your sword. I would recommend..." Nothing. The vibrator was turned up to maximum intensity and _nothing._

What, was it broken? Disconnected? Powered down? She wanted to check, but she couldn't—not with Weiss right here to ask awkward questions about what was up with the remote she had in her hands.

"-those are my notes. You may take your seats." And then Glynda, for the briefest of moments, caught her eye and gave her the faint outline of a smug, challenging smile. Nobody else would have caught it, it was too quick, too specific, but Pyrrha could interpret it easily. It was a message to Pyrrha, a message that _she_ was Glynda Goodwitch, and this was _her_ classroom, and no force Pyrrha could bring to bear would _ever_ knock her off her rhythm here.

Oh, she was so going to be punished for that!

* * *

The Bullhead dock was not Jaune's favorite place in Beacon. Not by a long shot. It was always the first step before an awkward and humiliating experience as motion sickness met air travel. But Ms. Goodwitch had told them to meet her there, something training related which meant he simply couldn't refuse it. Jaune needed as much field experience as he could get, and an opportunity like this couldn't be passed up.

Pyrrha rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. The request had been for the two of them, instead of JNPR, which had made Jaune slightly suspicious that Ms. Goodwitch had something other than training in mind, but then he received formal documentation for a training exercise in the Emerald Forest and a notice that he should bring his weapons with him. And while sex with Ms. Goodwitch was… an intense experience, it certainly wasn't the type to involve Crocea Mors!

Or, at least, he hoped not.

At last, Ms. Goodwitch had arrived, though, surprisingly, she had Coco in tow. From her formal, businesslike bearing, he almost couldn't imagine that this was the same woman who'd insisted he gag her, tie her to the bed posts, and have his way with her. "I've acquired permission for the two of you to carry out a practice field mission in the Emerald Forest, similar to the tasks you did in initiation. I believe it will be useful, as the both of you could benefit from more experience with Grimm engagements. Ms. Adel here," She gestured towards Coco, "as a second year team leader who has distinguished herself, has been assigned as supervisor for this exercise."

Coco gave them both a lazy wave. "I'll just be following you around, making sure you don't bite off more than you can chew. But don't expect me to bail you out on just anything, so keep your guard up! Now," she gestured as she opened up a Bullhead's doors, "let's get going!"

Jaune and Pyrrha moved to board, only for Jaune to get stopped by Ms. Goodwitch. "And also," she tossed him a pill bottle, her voice taking on a surprising note of concern, "for motion sickness. You... do know you can buy these over the counter, correct?"

Jaune clasped the bottle in both hands, almost disbelieving that such a miracle could happen and terrified that it might be yanked away in a moment's notice. He felt hot tears spring up in the corner of his eyes, and he knew Coco was going to give him endless shit for it, but he did not care. He looked up to Ms. Goodwitch in gratitude, and saw a look briefly cross her face telling him exactly how he could repay it.

He blushed, and turned back to the Bullhead door, swallowing a pill and hoping that it'd make things a little better.

* * *

Jaune felt like a certified badass.

It had been a good exercise so far, they'd taken down some surprisingly large Beowulf packs and Coco had them observe and track a King Taijitu, recording its movements and quizzing them on its behaviors, before he and Pyrrha took it down. Coco was proving to be a good advisor, with a lot of helpful advice, with some light teasing about his ability, but overall, a good mentor, especially with her suggestions on after-action reports and other leadership paperwork that Jaune and Coco had to care about, but the rest of their teams did not.

But then she suddenly raised her hand, stopping them in a clearing. Jaune looked around, warily, trying to spot what Coco was seeing and he had missed.

She turned back to the two of them. "Alright, kiddos, here's the deal," she began, "You've successfully completed the field exercise, so give yourselves a nice pat on the back. But you're not done yet. Up ahead, there's a structure, a barn or something, that I'm told the school sometimes used for overnight exercises. You'll rendezvous with Ms. Goodwitch there, and she'll direct the _second half_ of this exercise."

Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow at that. "Wait, what do you mean by-"

"Listen: Goodwitch told me that as long as I didn't ask questions and didn't tell anyone anything about anything, CFVY had a free overnight pass to town, so you crazy kids have fun giving that stick up her ass some company; I've got to go give a cute bunnygirl the time of her life." And then she headed back into the woods, whistling a cheery tune as she went, no doubt thinking of what she had planned with a free night in the city.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha with a grin. "Did you know about this part?"

"No," she replied, her own grin forming, "but I think we ought to have expected it."

It was, as Coco described, a barn. Clearly not a functional one, but repaired enough to not be run down. Whoever was keeping livestock in a Grimm-infested forest was certainly a strange one, and Jaune tried not to think about what must have happened to them. Bankruptcy, he settled on. They went bankrupt, and sold the farm to Beacon. That's what he decided had happened.

Entering the barn, the floor was smooth concrete, a number of dirt floored animal pens lining the walls, and metal drainage plates placed throughout. It was not one of the warm, pastoral barns he remembered from time spent in the Valean countryside. No, this was a more industrial operation, the sort that made him feel a little cold as he entered.

"You did well today." Miss Goodwitch's voice, coming out in a sultry purr, made him turn around in surprise. "And I won't lie. Seeing you two work up a sweat made me… giddy."

Jaune cracked a smile. "So… is this our reward for a job well done?"

"No, this is instruction," Goodwitch said, her voice slowly morphing back into her usual pedagogical style, "Instruction on something you still need." She came over and whispered something in Pyrrha's ear, something that made her blush.

Then she looked over to Jaune. "You're kind, compassionate, always thinking of how you can please others," Ms. Goodwitch said, stripping out of her clothes and revealing the bikini underneath… a cow print bikini. "But what your women _want_ is for you to _take._ We want to- we _need_ to be dominated, to be treated like we only matter for our Master's pleasure!" she exclaimed, a wild gleam coming into her eye, her breathing growing ragged.

Jaune glanced over to Pyrrha, who seemed lost in Goodwitch's words, moaning slightly, slowly stroking a hand over her skirt. When she realized he was looking to her, she blushed, and added, "It's true, Jaune, it's so true. You're so sweet, and we love you for it, but sometimes… sometimes we just want you to get rough. That time you tore a chair apart and tackled me was _so_ hot, and Glynda…" she glanced over, and Jaune followed her eyes to where Goodwitch stood, in a barn, submissively, her heaving bosom wrapped in cow print. "Fuck her like an animal, Jaune, treat her like she's just a piece of meat, _it's what she wants!_"

From the way Pyrrha was saying it, it sounded like Goodwitch wasn't the only one who wanted that. Jaune had never thought of himself as very dominant, especially now that he was learning how to be actually strong and confident, instead of the false bravado and arrogance he wore as a new student. But he also knew that Pyrrha, Velvet, and Blake all enjoyed being submissive, and he did what he could to play the role, "punishing" misbehavior and other such games. But Jaune was more than happy to have sex with his lovers as equals, and he even enjoyed being tied up by Blake and Pyrrha every now and again.

But this was the irony, wasn't it? He wanted to make everyone happy, to serve others, and they wanted him to do so by giving into his own desires, by making others submit to him. Velvet had told him she found the convolutions funny, Blake seemed to find the irony infinitely charming, even a little romantic, but Pyrrha…

He was looking at the two of them, Goodwitch, no, _Glynda,_ and Pyrrha, the both of their faces practically shining with needy desire. They didn't want him to _pretend_ to be their owner, their Master, they wanted him to dominate them. And as he felt his blood draw downwards at the look of two hot, totally submissive women, one of them an international celebrity and the other, Beacon's desirable disciplinarian, he realized… he could give them exactly what they wanted.

He snapped up a bucket from the ground, realizing that it had probably been left here, that they were here at all, for one purpose, and roughly dragged Glynda by the arm over to one of the pens. She yelped in surprise, at his sudden grip, but, well, she had literally been asking for it. "Here!" he commanded, "Grip this."

She grabbed the low bar and bent over, as Jaune untied the bikini, letting her glorious tits swing proud and free. _Well_, he thought, sliding the bucket underneath her, _I can fix that first part._

He grabbed a heavy tit, pressing his fingers into it and admiring the weight and softness. And then he squeezed. Starting from his index finger, then working his way down. He milked her like a cow, rough and forceful. Of course, she had no milk to give.

But that just made it more fun as he grabbed the other breast and set to milking it with the same force. Alternating tugs, amazed at how _big_ her tits were. They'd put _Yang_ to shame! All the while, Glynda moaned lustily as he mercilessly assaulted her chest.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, mockingly, "What kind of cow doesn't even have milk for her owner?"

Glynda looked over to him, her face a mix of shame, apology, and naked arousal. "I'm sorry Master! Your stupid cow-slut is sorry she can't produce milk for you!"

He bent down, wrapping his lips, his teeth around a nipple and giving a _tug_. Maidens, it felt _amazing_ to play with her like this. She was just his plaything right now, he thought, giving her teat another _yank._ Glynda moaned. Jaune taunted, getting up from under her to whisper into her ear. "I'll have to knock you up first, won't I? Breed you, and then you'll be producing milk for me. That'll make you a good cow won't it?" Her moans grew deeper as her face turned a bright and shameful crimson. "It'd suit you much better, wouldn't it? A dumb cow like you was never supposed to be a teacher. You're supposed to be stupid and pregnant and needing to be milked!" At that, he thrust a finger into her, deftly sending a _pulse_ of aura right into her clit. Primed by the insults, the shock of her suddenly increased sensitivity proved too much, and, face burning, she came, long and slow, her grip tightening on the bar until her fingers were white.

But Jaune knew that was only the beginning. "Did I say you could cum?"

Glynda looked up, panicking at the realization of her misbehavior. "N-no, Master, I'm s-sorry! T-this stupid, worthless- AIIIEEE!"

Jaune cut her off with a harsh slap across her ass. "Well I guess you have to make it up to me. Keep holding the bar, slut." And then he got behind her, taking a moment to admire her behind and the nice red handprint he'd left on it as he slipped out of his clothes. Maybe if she had a cow fetish, he ought to consider getting her a brand? Tattoo a nice double crescent on her flank, let everyone know who she belonged to?

With that thought, he thrust his very erect cock right into her very well lubricated pussy. It felt amazing, the muscles in her walls straining with desperate need. Now he was the one being milked, he thought with an ironic smile. He felt a momentary urge to compliment her, to comment on how good she felt, but he knew that was not what he was going to do this time. No, she was _supposed_ to make him feel good. He wouldn't reward a pet just for doing what she was supposed to.

He had a much better idea. He grabbed Pyrrha, who had already undressed and had evidently been fingering herself while she watched, and pulled her into his arms, cupping and squeezing her chest. "But maybe I should be fucking this tight young heifer right here, huh? Maybe I should stop wasting my time on used-up old bitches and enjoy fresh, young pussies?"

It was evidently too much for Glynda. But instead of an orgasm, she _mooed_. Jaune was used to petplay, he knew the enjoyment of animal sounds, but this was something so much _more._ Not the cute purrs and hisses he was used to when Pyrrha, Blake, and Velvet pretended to be his pets, but something low and guttural and bestial. She was a cow. Not a person, not one of his girlfriends. A big-titted milk cow. Livestock.

He fingered his heifer, feeling her buck and moan as she soaked his hand. This was good. This was what he _deserved._ What they all deserved. It was that thought that finally brought him to climax, but not before ordering Glynda, "Come for me, slut!" And with a great, lowing _moo_, she did, and Jaune pumped her full of his cum.

Sliding out, he took a moment to appreciate the volume he'd left in her, a creamy white trace leaking out. "Lie down on the floor, cow," he ordered, and Glynda was quick to comply. Then he turned to Pyrrha. "So," he started, no traces of his usual admiration and love for her, "you want this, too?"

"Y-yes," she stammered. Jaune raised an eyebrow and she realized her mistake. "I mean! Yes sir! I'm sorry Master, this stupid, worthless girl didn't mean to forget her place!"

"And what is that place?"

"On my knees! Or on your bed, or bent over a table, or anywhere Master wants me to be so that my body is convenient for him!" He was amazed to see her, the most accomplished, most talented woman he'd ever met speak to him like this. Jaune's instincts were to pull her into a tight hug, kiss her and tell her how wonderful she was… but that's not what she wanted. Not right now. And Glynda was right: they _wanted_ him to enjoy this, to take advantage of this.

So he took what he wanted. "Lick every drop of cum out of her pussy while I fuck you like I fucked her," he commanded.

And so they did. Again and again, Jaune thrust, spanked, squeezed, and toyed with every available inch of willing female flesh. With his Semblance, he could rejuvenate their stamina with his own… but only as much as he _chose_ to give them, leaving his two mooing pets constantly on the edge of total exhaustion.

Finally, even he couldn't keep him off that edge anymore. He looked down on the girls, _his_ girls, the both of them wholly exhausted, their hair matted with sweat and their eyes open, but unfocused, with Glynda giggling mindlessly to herself while palming and massaging one of her heavy breasts. Pyrrha was murmuring, mostly incoherent, except for the occasional "Jaunnnnnne" and "mooooore," while lying on the concrete floor, occasionally trying to move, but far too uncoordinated to do so.

Jaune sighed. He wouldn't lie, he had enjoyed himself. But at the same time, now that he'd finished, he felt a powerful desire, no, a _need_, to take care of them. And they were really in no spot to object to him doing whatever he wanted with them right now.

He found some heavy blankets in a storage closet that he gently wrapped the girls in, giving them something soft to lie on, and gave them both a kiss on the forehead (and, of course, some more attention to Glynda's chest—the way she'd thrust them out to him so needily, he couldn't possibly refuse!) and checked his scroll. They didn't have that much time before they'd need to report back to Beacon, he noted with concern. Ah well, he could let them rest. Something gave him the feeling he could "crack the whip" and get them moving when they had to.

* * *

Glynda walked to her meeting, feeling the pleasant soreness all over her body. She had wanted to take the time to luxuriate in the feeling of being well-fucked, as well as that sense that her body had been pleasing to Master. And a part of her reminded her that she was still on time to be early, she could take a moment to savor the experience… but she knew if she didn't show up early, that would be out of character. It would lead to questions. And this group, in this area, if not with Beacon matters, was smart.

She opened the door to the Headmaster's office. Ozpin greeted her with a short nod, offering her a cup of coffee. She waved it off—that sludge was as repulsive as it was unhealthy—and took a seat as she waited for Qrow to call in.

Qrow Branwen… she'd had a lot to think about Qrow Branwen.

It had taken only a little work to convince Bart to look the other way on the issue. It was a simple, unspoken fact of the Academy that some students had special privileges over the rest, and Pyrrha Nikos was the top of that pack. She'd won the Vytal, which was a matter of school honor (and seeing the look on Leonardo and Jimmy's faces as their hopes were dashed was payment in its own way), but also promotion and recruitment. The Council, for all it's pretensions of objectivity, was much more open to budget increases when they were all dazzled by school pride. But there was more to it—the Valean combat circuits, for instance, had been eager for the possibility of getting the Invincible Girl on their lists. There was a lot of money and prestige riding on this, and if Beacon bent a few rules to keep her happy and not considering a transfer… well, the school would be happy to look the other way.

So Bart was inclined to believe her when Glynda suggested this needed a delicate touch, even though Glynda knew that Pyrrha would never dream of leaving Beacon. And because it was a matter so… private, he was more than happy to allow her to take full control of the situation, and accept her claim that she just needed to scare the kids straight a little. It was all consensual behavior, and, honestly, the faculty weren't _stupid, _they knew that… fraternization was happening. But Qrow, Qrow didn't see this in terms of students misbehaving. He saw it in terms of a vicious blond lech lustfully setting his sights on his precious nieces, running his hands over their-

Glynda took a moment to correct herself.

But Qrow saw the matter in terms of Jaune and in terms of a threat. And that made him harder to deflect. Not to mention, he was crude enough to think, probably even say, "you're protecting him because he's fucking your brains out," and this time, he'd actually be correct. So she didn't feel quite as bad as she should have for sending him on this wild goose chase.

She was interrupted as his voice came through and the hazy image of Qrow, dirty, scruffy, and more than a little rough around the edges, came in. "Oz, Glyn," he sighed, "got some bad news out here," he sounded apologetic, and Glynda felt a little bad for it, but, well, she now had a young man who vigorously brought her to multiple climaxes—she had to protect that, on top of her other agenda.

"I take it there's no lead on the Queen?" Ozpin asked.

He shook his head. "I've found a relay point in the messenger system the White Fang's been using, but it's only Fang business. And from the messages I've intercepted, the Queen and Roman are still in the picture, but no leads on where they are or what their aims are. Or why they backed down. It's just… they got cold feet, I guess?"

That was the big mystery, wasn't it? The Queen, the shadowy mastermind behind the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, who hacked the CCT and Atlas's systems, proclaiming her involvement the whole time, and then… nothing. The Vytal Tournament came and went, and dust thefts were still happening, White Fang operations were still ongoing, but if it was building to anything…

Well, Ozpin and Qrow didn't know, and so Glynda was careful to maintain her poker face.

Ozpin continued, "Does Amber have any theories?"

"Not so much on our Queen, but," he chuckled, "from what she's been hearing, the White Fang in Vale's becoming a dumping ground for those who've disappointed the organization."

"But Taurus is here," Glynda interrupted, "And if he's here, being sent the soldiers that Sienna Khan finds troublesome, he could be using this to build up his own power base in the lead up to a schism."

Qrow and Ozpin both pondered her words. Qrow was the first to speak, slowly working through his thoughts out loud. "And that would explain why the Queen lost her nerve… she was going to strike at the Vytal, but Khan sabotaged Taurus, and so she had to back down… and now, they're looking to get revenge for being humiliated like that… It would make sense."

"I propose you stay in the field, then," Ozpin replied, "Work with Amber to see what kind of intel you can gather about the relationship between Sienna Khan and the Valean White Fang operation. She wouldn't let him operate in total independence, so she must have a way of keeping an eye on him. Find out how she's doing that, and see if we can find some leverage on them in this situation."

Glynda nodded at Ozpin's decision. It was good, sensible. Not wholly accurate to the situation, but not that he'd know. Qrow acquiesced to it, and disconnected from the call.

But before she could leave, Ozpin stopped her. "Hold a moment, Glynda. There is an issue of a… romantic nature, that I believe has come up."

Glynda froze. It wasn't- not possibly, he couldn't- "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" he looked at her incredulously, "Qrow and Winter Schnee? You don't see anything there?"

It took all of her strength not to sigh in relief. "I believe they hate each other."

He seemed flabbergasted by that. "Really? You don't see it? I think it's all an act, and James seems to think I'm on to something. But you don't think they'd make a cute couple? An opposites attract thing?"

She allowed herself a small laugh. "I don't think so. I… really don't." That could quite possibly be a match made in hell. It could literally be a strategy Salem could use against them, matching the most obnoxious perfectionist she knew with a mobile disaster. "Besides, I'm not sure why you're asking me. I'm hardly someone who has time for relationships, or anything else in my life. You know that, because you're where all my work comes from," she said with a glare.

"Oh?" he said, with the sort of smile that chilled her blood, like the jaws of a trap closing around her. "And what's this about you requesting a weekend off? And, if my sources are correct, it seems like someone made reservations for a spa day..."

"H-how did you know about that!" She shot him a scandalized look. Yes, she might have felt… that she'd earned the opportunity to pamper herself. And maybe she thought it'd be nice to focus a little on her looks for a change.

He looked over his glasses at her in that infuriatingly smug way. "I'm an old sorcerer, Glynda. I don't miss much."

_Of course not_, she thought, but simply said, "So you certainly didn't miss the Bullhead airspace authorization forms I left on your desk last Thursday?"

Ozpin's eyes widened in panic as he flipped through the stacks of paperwork trying to find the nearly due forms. Glynda simply smiled, turned, and left his office. For all his eccentricities, she didn't like keeping secrets from Ozpin, not in her personal life and not on the fate of the world, but she knew that, sometimes, things were best handled in… not his hands.

****Again, thanks to Renarde for feedback on the chapter!****

**I really enjoyed writing Sub Glynda, so I couldn't help myself but give it another chapter. But it seems like, nine chapters in, Plot is brewing with the vague secrets Glynda is keeping from Ozpin's Group? Will this fic get consumed by worldbuilding and bathos-drenched character development? I regret to inform you: probably.  
**

**But, for now, still a porn fic, and while Glynda's about as kinky as I feel any character in this story'll get, there's still a lot to explore with more vanilla pairings. Next chapter will be a little lighter in that regard with, I dunno, Penny or something in Chapter 10: Pure as the Driven Snow.**


	10. Pure As The Driven Snow

"…so you want tessellated dust crystals for more precise or specialized effects, but untessellated crystals pack better, so they typically produce bigger effects."

Jaune nodded, most of this making sense to him. "So Nora mostly uses untessellated dust crystals for her grenades, like these," he pointed to a section of the SDC catalogue in front of him, "SR-40's, right?"

"Well, she doesn't use _all_ untessellated, but… yeah, mostly." Weiss had a little laugh at that, her voice as musical as ever. "Why are you so interested in grenades all of a sudden? Trying to get Nora to use some new strategies?"

He chuckled at that, thinking of the last time he tried to get Nora to try some new tactics. "No, I don't think I'll have much luck getting her to focus on anything other than blowing everything up. But second year team leaders get an appropriations budget, and I've got to start thinking about what I'll be requesting next year." He saw the nonplussed look Weiss was giving him. "I… take it that Ruby hasn't mentioned this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever might have given you _that_ idea?"

"Don't be too hard on her. I'm getting ahead of the ball, and I only remembered because Gly- _Ms. Goodwitch,_" he quickly corrected himself, hoping she hadn't noticed, "reminded me that I should be thinking of this early." Of course, he didn't mention that she was naked when she told him that. Or kneeling beneath her own desk. Or the seductive, breathy way she told him how badly she wanted to be a good girl for him immediately afterwards. Or-

He needed to change his train of thought _right now_. "I figured the grenades were the best bet, since I don't really use ammunition, Pyrrha has to use SonaTech dust rounds for her sponsorship deal-"

"And you're _sure_ she won't consider switching to being an SDC brand ambassador?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "And I'm sure you'll be the one to personally handle that account?"

She gave him a mock scandalized look. "Jaune, this is business! But… I would certainly be here to help her with any questions she might have with the process…"

Jaune didn't really know what to make of Weiss's joking crush on his girlfriend. Or maybe not so joking. He'd learned that assuming what and who people do and don't like was something far outside of his skillset. He decided to play it off as a joke. "Just looking at grenades today, but if you're able to help, I'm sure she'd love a chance to work with you personally..." he let his voice trail with teasing innuendo.

And Weiss laughed, taking it in good fun. Probably unaware that if Jaune hinted to Nora that she still hadn't tried a lesbian experience, she'd be all over Weiss to check it out. "So this is just about Dust technology? Not looking for another chance to ask me out?" she teased him back.

Jaune blushed, embarrassed that she was reminding him of their history. "Believe me, I learned my lesson." Did he still have a crush on the beautiful girl? A little. It was hard not to—Weiss was Weiss, even if he realized that she had no interest in him, even if he'd since slept with some of the most attractive women in Beacon.

But after the night of the dance, they had buried the hatchet and started to build a real friendship, and he had no intention of jeopardizing that. He felt so foolish, so embarrassed that he'd been so preoccupied with pick up lines and asking her out, when, if he had just been a little calmer and more mature, he would have realized that Weiss was actually a really wonderful girl and a good friend. He'd been such an idiot trying to act like he was something he wasn't when, really, they actually got along really well. Weiss was, like him, a planner, with an appreciation for strategy, which gave them a lot to talk about. And with his crazy life, he actually appreciated having a wholly platonic relationship with a girl. No matter what Blake said about his intentions with her teammates, Jaune loved the rest of the RWBY girls because they were good friends—and he wouldn't trade that friendship for anything.

"And I'm sure…" suddenly Weiss had an uncharacteristic and impish grin on her face, "that has _nothing _to do with you and Blake dating."

Jaune's eyes went wide as he choked on his drink. How did she know _that/_how did she know _only_ that? "H-how did you-"

"Blake talks in her sleep sometimes, and," Jaune didn't want to imagine what she might be saying, but Weiss's smile got wider as her voice took on a sing-song tone, "I saw her kiss you in the hall last week." Jaune's eyes went even wider. She saw him kiss Blake—nothing else, right? She certainly would have said something if she'd seen literally anything else he had done that night with Blake. He knew exactly what kiss she was talking about and what night that was—she and Velvet had concocted a scenario where they had been "driven wild" by their Faunus heat cycles and had set into him with mad abandon. If Weiss had seen any of that… Surely, she would have said something. Had she been so shocked by the kiss that she hadn't noticed that most of his clothing was shredded?

"It's cool, Jaune, I'm not going to tell anyone if you two want to keep it quiet." Her smile had the kind of warmth Jaune wouldn't have believed Beacon's Ice Princess was capable of at the start of the year. But, then again, a _lot _of things had changed since the start of the year. "I'm happy for you both."

"Well, uh, Weiss, the thing is…" he felt his cheeks grow painfully warm, "Blake and I, we're… we're not really _dating_, it's just-"

"That was a _hookup? A one-night stand?_" Jaune had to assume that the note of excitement he could swear he was hearing in her voice was just an error on his part. That wasn't… Weiss. At all. His over-sexed brain was imagining things.

"Not like, um, it's kind of a…" he searched for a word. He really didn't talk about the realities of his relationships except with people he was also in a relationship with, which meant that it always felt a little more normal than, he now realized, it actually was. "We kind of have a… a no strings sort of thing going on?"

It was undeniable at this point that Weiss's look was more fascinated than scandalized. "You're… _sex-friends?_"

Well, that was a new word. He hadn't really asked any of his partners what, exactly, was the vocabulary for what they had. "Um, I don't _know?_ Maybe?"

"Oh wow. Oh _wow_. So, um," her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "what's it like?"

"What? Wait, the relationship? Well," he laughed, awkwardly, trying to think of a way to describe it without violating Blake's privacy, "you know Blake, she's really romantic and-"

Her voice was barely audible as she interrupted him, "No, you know… the _thing._"

"What, you mean- sex?" He must be misunderstanding, he couldn't-

"Yeah!"

Oh. Well then. "Shouldn't you be asking, I dunno, _Yang_ about this?"

She scoffed. "Yang's all talk—she knows as much about sex as Ruby does. Blake's liable to tell me more about her books than the real thing," well, Blake blended her books with the real thing, so it wouldn't be _that_ far off, "I don't trust Nora, I can't _imagine_ talking about this with Pyrrha," Jaune could. He very much could. "And I'm pretty sure Ren's ace."

Well, some of that was accurate? "I don't know, I don't think… I'm exactly a representative sample."

"Oh?" she asked, "You think you're _so_ special?" _Yes._

"You really won't believe it," he said with an honest laugh.

"Try me," she teased.

_Alright_. "So, sex… sex is _great."_ He laughed, unable to think of a better word for it, finally leaning in to the sheer awkwardness of it all. "Though, um, it's different with each person who-"

"_Each!_ How many?" This was the sort of eager interest Jaune would have killed for only a few months ago, but right now, he had no idea how to even process it. "And who? Is it Yang? Is that why you thought I should ask her-"

"What? Yang? Weiss- Weiss, I'm not going to, you know," he felt his blush grow, "kiss and tell. Not unless they're okay with it too," he added.

"Blake wouldn't mind. Here," she snatched up Jaune's scroll from the table. "I'll message her. How do you normally make a booty call?"

"Whoa!" He tried to pull his scroll back from her, mind still struggling to understand what was going on here. Did Weiss seriously use the word "booty call?" Did this- _where was this going?_

"Wait, is she not…" her voice had the gravity and excitement as though she had cracked a major conspiracy, "is she not your main girl?"

"Weiss, what is- what is _happening?_"

Suddenly, Weiss's face was taken over by a furious red blush, as though she'd only just realized what she'd been saying to him. Her voice dropped to a soft, almost fearful whisper, the sort of sound that made Jaune wish dearly to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. "I'm- I mean, we're coming up to the end of the year, and I…" she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes, "I've been thinking a lot about the fact that I'll be going back to Atlas for the summer, and I just I don't… I don't want to go back to being the old Weiss!"

With those words, Jaune realized that this was serious. He had heard from Ruby, when she talked about her teammates, how hard Weiss was trying to change herself, to open up and be a good friend. But it was from his newfound relationship with Blake where he realized how important this was. Blake and Weiss had clashed even more than Weiss had clashed with Ruby at the start of the year, and yet, Blake told him, they'd both changed so much and in so much the same way that Blake truly treasured their friendship. Weiss made her feel like her cause wasn't hopeless, that she could find common ground even with those she had the least faith in, and that it meant the world to her how much Weiss was trying to change.

And if Weiss was worried that she might lose that… right there, Jaune resolved to help her in any way he could. He gave Weiss a sympathetic look, and signaled for her to keep going. She didn't need advice or guidance, she just needed someone to listen to her. And Jaune could do that.

"My life here is so different from what it was at home. I have _friends!_ I get in _trouble!_ And I don't… when I'm back home, with my… father, I know it's going to be hard to keep not being the girl he wants me to be. Boring, stuffy, lonely, stick-in-the-mud _Weiss._ So I want to do the things I couldn't _imagine _doing before I came here. Experiences he can't _ever_ take away. I want to be bad, Jaune! I want to do things my father would _hate!_ I want to be… sexual!" she struggled to blurt the word out.

And then she slammed a hand to her mouth as she realized what she was saying. "I… maybe not that last one. Not yet, I'm… I don't think I'm, um, ready, yet, to um, actually, um…" she looked up at him, timidly, and he gave her a look of reassurance, and put his hand on hers. It was impossible to miss how she relaxed at his touch, and as she slowly looked up, all dewy eyed, Jaune felt he might just die from it. "But… could I…" her voice was so soft, he almost had to strain to here it, "could I… watch?"

* * *

Pyrrha wasn't sure if she could breathe.

She had almost dropped the scroll when she saw what Jaune had messaged her. She had to burst away from her conversation with Nora and head straight to the room- she had to get ready- she had- she had to-

_Okay, Pyrrha_, she thought to herself, _you have to breathe. Just like a tournament, you can't do anything unless you breathe first._ It helped. She did what she could to center herself and focus on what she needed to do immediately. But this was…

Blake had always been dead-on about Pyrrha's intentions with her teammates. But was that really her fault? Blake, she knew from personal experience, was _hot_, Yang was sex on legs, Ruby had that precious kid-sister look that just made Pyrrha really, really want to see it all scrunched up in pleasure, and Weiss…

Oh, Pyrrha had _dreams_ about Weiss. Having her _beg_ Jaune for his forgiveness for her snobbishness. She would have Jaune paint her perfect face with his cum, or she would make her prostrate herself for permission to lick it out of Pyrrha's well-stuffed pussy. But… sometimes, she had other dreams. Dirty, dirty dreams that made her feel so naughty and wet, the kind she wished she could tell Velvet every steamy detail if only just thinking about it didn't make her blush.

She wanted… she wanted to watch Jaune fuck Weiss, and… and to… to watch Weiss _steal_ him from her. Weiss was so much more desirable than she was, so much more refined and beautiful. There was a reason Jaune went after her first. She was… she was… _ohhh_, she'd seduce him and claim him and _ohhh_ Velvet wouldn't be able to resist her either. She'd try, she wouldn't want to give in, but- _ohhhhhh_, it took a powerful will to not just start fingering herself right now.

But she needed to get ready. This had to be _perfect_. This was the performance of a lifetime, a challenge more daunting than anything she'd faced before.

But the more daunting the challenge, the more the Goddess of Victory would _excel_.

* * *

She kept herself in a dark corner of the bedroom, out of sight, waiting for her rival and her lover.

She heard the lock open, and she heard the sharp intake of air as Weiss gasped, looking around the room. "Wow, this is so… so _fancy_. How did you get access to a room like this?"

"Well," Jaune laughed, knowing the _real_ reason, "there's actually a bunch of unused spaces in Beacon this year, so we were able to take advantage of it."

"You have your own _kitchen!_"

"Uh, yeah, but I figured you'd be more interested with the…"

"Yeah, yeah, the bedroom, but I'm allowed to get excited by more opportunities to get you to _cook!_" Pyrrha had to stifle a giggle at that. It was hard to not appreciate Weiss's less formal, girlish side. But as she entered the darkened bedroom, her eyes missed Pyrrha in her corner. Perfect. "But, uh, who's the girl you were-"

"You mean me?" she said, seductively emerging from the darkness and pulling Jaune into a quick, but passionate, kiss. "Oh?" she saw the stunned expression on Weiss's face, still frozen in her half-turn, her eyes drinking in Pyrrha's lingerie-clad body. "Are you so surprised to see me?"

"Y-you're _s-s-sleeping_," she could barely manage the word, "with P-P-P-" she stammered.

"Pyrrha," Jaune completed for her. "Yeah, she was my," and he blushed adorably, "my first. And she's the one who's been making my life absolutely insane with other girls." _That _she was, she thought with a grin.

But she had even more reasons to grin as she looked upon their visitor. The elegant, beautiful girl was literally _panting_ as she stared at her. Her thoughts were written clear on her bright red face—this was something she must have imagined before, seeing Pyrrha like this. It thrilled her, know that a girl as pure, as desirable as Weiss must have struggled with lustful fantasies about _her_. And now she had the opportunity to make those fantasies real.

At the same time, there was a hint of annoyance in the back of her mind. She and Velvet had spent so much time thinking about how to seduce Weiss. How to subtly lure her into their bedroom, how to quietly inflame her passions or secretly reveal the pleasures they experienced to her. Could she really have just texted her: "Hey Weiss, wanna fuck?" and that would have been it?

Well, now was not the time for regrets. She gestured Weiss towards a chair she could watch from and began to lay Jaune down on the bed. She was going to mount him in reverse cowgirl, so Weiss could to get an eyeful of her, and Weiss seemed very pleased with that decision. She was more than ready, and as she slid down his length, she took a brief moment to admire how good she'd gotten at this. They had both been virgins for their first time, full of nervous uncertainty and awkward fumbling, but now, giving a full demonstration of the pleasures of the flesh to Weiss, she felt experienced, confident. Weiss's eyes were full of admiration, no, _adoration_, as she watched Jaune make her feel so, so good.

Her eyes fluttered, the feeling of Jaune filling her, rolling her hips as he hit her spots, all conspired to break her concentration from Weiss. But she wouldn't break that easily, and she loved watching Weiss watch her. And her eyes… She felt like a Goddess as her rival, her hated, beloved rival _worshiped_ her with her eyes. "You're so beautiful," she mouthed, reverently. "Touch yourself," Pyrrha silently commanded in reply. And she did, her delicate, elegant fingers slowly drifting to her skirt.

Seeing Weiss's fingers delicately explore her body, Pyrrha realized that this must have been her first time, not just seeing sex, but her first time even _masturbating_. Her childhood, from what she knew about it, was a repressed, controlling environment, one that left her wholly unprepared for discovering herself as a sexual being. Years of repressed lust and desire were written on her panting face, melting her resistance and awakening the hot, sexy woman that had been trapped beneath the ice. And Pyrrha simply couldn't take it anymore.

She came, proudly, whipping her hair behind her and thrusting her chest out giving Weiss a view of what _she_ could have, of the woman she could _be_ now that the chains binding her had been loosed.

"…thank you," she heard Weiss practically _whisper_ in her quiet, awestruck voice.

Pyrrha giggled to hear it as she slipped off of her boyfriend. How could she have ever disliked her, this sweet, wonderful girl who just wanted to watch and adore the objects of her affection?

But it seemed that Weiss wasn't quite done with her desires. "Jaune?" she asked, hesitantly, "I… I think I know how Pyrrha wants to be thanked."

She stood and stripped out of her dress. Her underwear, though fairly conservative, was lacy and elegant, a pure, virginal white that almost blended in with her pale skin. And then she unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts, small, but perfectly formed and topped with a pair of frosty pink nipples, to her and Jaune. Yes, yesyesyes, she could very much be thanked in this way. A faint pink colored Weiss's cheeks, but Pyrrha could tell, she wanted to be seen, to be appreciated. Weiss was a work of art, and that meant she needed an _audience_.

She strode up to her boyfriend, with all the poise of a ballet dancer. Pyrrha stepped aside, gracefully. Now it was her turn to watch, to admire the performance. And the looks on their faces… they were nervous, an electrical _buzz_ of desire muted by uncertainty, but almost burning with pure _want._ Weiss strode up to him, presenting herself, her whole self to Jaune and said, simply, "_Kiss me_, Jaune."

And he did. He didn't hesitate in the slightest. The object of his desires for so long was now within his grasp and he didn't hesitate. Pyrrha took her seat as she watched what began as a chaste kiss grew wanton as Weiss climbed on top of him, desiring so much more.

"Please," she whispered to him, "Take me like you did Pyrrha. I want… I want her to watch."

And Jaune obliged, lying down on the bed. As she straddled his cock, Pyrrha had to appreciate just how big it looked, with the slender girl perched, nervously, above it. But at the same time, Pyrrha could see her desire dripping down her leg, and she lowered herself, a faint gasp as it first made contact with her slit. And then she made a real gasp as, suddenly, she _pushed_ down and the head entered her. Her voice grew higher and higher as she lowered herself all the way down.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked.

"S-so, so good, so good!" she whispered back in a tremulous voice. "M-more, Jaune, please, more!"

And then he started to roll his hips, slowly thrusting into her, making Pyrrha jealous that he had an eyeful of Weiss's backside that must be making the most delicious movements as she squirmed. But the look on Weiss's face, oh, that was something Pyrrha could just drink in. It was pure wonder, a girl who never believed she could be made to feel this good, slowly realizing that she could make the sensation even better as she started to move her own hips in time with Jaune's! She looked to Pyrrha, eyes wide with joy, like she'd just learned that every day was now Christmas, and Pyrrha felt a surge of pure happiness for her former rival.

"Oh, Pyrrha! He's good! He's so good!" She squealed as her eyes rolled up in her head, "He's fucking meeeeeee!" And she came, squirting, devolving into a giggling mess of a girl speared on her boyfriend's dick. Pyrrha couldn't help herself as she felt a powerful orgasm shudder through her whole body, the sight of Jaune claiming his crush fulfilling so, so many of Pyrrha's wildest fantasies.

Jaune slowly helped her disentangle herself from him, giving her another kiss, only for Weiss to stop him before he could get up.

"No." She placed a hand directly on Jaune's chest. "Not done." She rolled off of him, but then opened her legs, beckoning him "I want you to take me, Jaune. I want to feel your weight on me, to feel you on top of me. I want to feel you _finish_ in me, Jaune. I want it, Jaune. I want it _so bad._"

Pyrrha wanted to see that quite a bit. "Do it, Jaune," she purred, "Make her _yours._"

"Yes, oh, yes! Make me your girl, Jaune!"

Jaune looked to his girlfriend, his face conveying that sheepish happiness that so defined the man she loved. He mounted her, and she looked so tender and delicate beneath him, but Jaune treated her _so_ well. The air was soon filled with her happy cries as Jaune thrust and Weiss giggled about how _badly_ she wanted it, wanted _him_, and Pyrrha's fingers danced in and out of her slit.

It was beautiful, it was so beautiful, and Pyrrha was so happy, so happy for everything. For Jaune, to finally win the girl who he had so pined for. For Weiss, deliriously happy to have lost her virginity, and in such a lovely way. And for herself, to be there for it all, to know that Weiss and Jaune loved her as dearly as she loved them. That there were so many wonderful, wonderful people in their relationship that she could feel so surrounded by love and desire.

But then Weiss gasped with pleasure as Jaune grunted and Pyrrha couldn't sit still any longer. She had to see it for herself as she raced over to the bed. Jaune withdrew, and Pyrrha could finally get an eyeful of Weiss, looking so pale and angelic on the bed, her puffy pink pussy oozing full of white cum.

Weiss looked over to her, somehow still looking perfectly composed in spite of the mess and her clear exhaustion, and whispered a profound, "_Thank you._"

Pyrrha had never felt such a rush of quiet gratitude in her life.

* * *

Weiss practically skipped back to her dorm. She felt like a new woman, all nice-y and Weiss-y, her mind, light and effervescent, trilling at the silly rhyme. Jaune had offered to walk her back to her room, and Weiss couldn't have been more delighted. She insisted that he put his arm around her, even if it might cause people to gossip—especially if it might cause people to gossip!

Tonight had been _wonderful._ The most beautiful girl she'd ever met, her personal _Goddess_ had _deigned_ to permit her to watch her make love. It had been magical. She had never been more wrong about a person than she had been about Jaune—he and Pyrrha were _perfect_ together. And it had been so silly to be jealous, not after Pyrrha invited her to share in their relationship. Feeling Pyrrha's eyes on her as Jaune made her a woman… It only inflamed her desires more. Soon, she would make love to _both_ of them, to feel Pyrrha's heavenly body herself, to worship perfection in every way she was ordered to.

Her only wish was that there was some way she could tell Winter about this. It felt wrong to pass such a milestone in her life and not be able to tell her sister all the juicy details.

But Jaune had brought her to the RWBY dorm, and, alas, it was time for this wonderful night to come to an end. "So," she turned to him, flirtatiously, "do I get a kiss goodnight?"

She turned her face upwards, invitingly, and Jaune's lips met hers. It started as a chaste kiss, the sort of thing she would have expected from a gentleman caller after a socially-conventional date.

But she didn't want a gentleman.

And that had not been a socially-conventional date.

She pulled him into a deep kiss. She moaned, wantonly, enjoying the feeling of knowing that this was the man who had claimed her virginity, who had taken Velvet and Blake and so many other girls as his own, who had conquered _Pyrrha._ He was so strong, so manly, she wanted him to press her against the door and _ravish_ her like the common…

But that was when she realized that he couldn't do that because the door next to her was open. And if they hadn't opened it, then that meant…

She slowly turned her head to the right, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be-

Ah hell. Big, lilac eyes were locked on hers. _At least_, she told herself, _it isn't silver_. She was spared breaking her partner's tender little heart, but tensed for the mockery she'd receive instead. Except… Weiss did notice that they were wide with shock instead of her usual smug superiority, no crass jokes or puns spilling out. Yang, who lived in innuendo and implication, was wholly unprepared for encountering the real thing—a thing, Weiss realized, that she now _greatly_ eclipsed Yang in terms of experience.

Well, she couldn't let this opportunity slide…

"You musn't tell anyone! You _musn't!_" She cried, shoving Yang into the room. She hoped that the tone of her voice, so overly formal and full of shocked impropriety, would let Jaune know what she was doing while she kicked the door shut behind her. Though, she had to assume, when she was this over the top, surely, Yang would catch on that she was playing a role.

"Wait, what- you- _what?_" Good, she was wrong! Yang was completely off balance! Weiss could have a little fun with this.

"You can't let anyone know! Please, you can't!"

"Wait, you and, and, and- _Vomit Boy?_"

"Oh Yang, I've been madly in love with him ever since the dance! We've carried out our relationship in secret, because I'd be utterly _ruined_ if anyone found out! Oh please, Yang, please, you mustn't!"

Surely, she _had_ to realize she was doing a bit. _Surely_ someone who had lived with her for almost a year now could realize that she _didn't talk like that_. Really, they… Is this what she sounded like to them? Really? Well, now she _had_ to get back at her.

"I- I won't tell anyone. Jeez, I just… I really never saw that coming… like, at all."

"I just," she bit her lip. Did she dare go that far? Right now, it was a prank, but if she asked for this, well, then she was going as far as Pyrrha did. But that thought immediately made up her mind. "I can't imagine asking this of anyone, but surely…"

Yang crouched down to meet her gaze, her voice compassionate, big sister-ly. "What do you need, Weiss?"

"I can't… bring myself to do… certain things with Jaune. He's _never_ complained, but it hurts me to know I can't… do those things. It hurts, Yang! But, if you…" In spite of her over-the-top performance as a blushing maiden, in spite of how ludicrous the situation she was describing, the look in Yang's eyes was telling her that she was taking it hook, line, and sinker. "If you… _slept_ with him, I could… because you're experienced in this, and I'm…"

She couldn't go this far. Surely, she couldn't possibly go this far.

Yang swallowed, _hard. _"…Okay," she _could! _"If… if it would help you two. I can… sleep with your boyfriend."

Oh, she had to text Pyrrha about this!

**Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!**

**Eight chapters later, and Pyrrha finally acts on her crush on Weiss... completely on accident and with no actual action between the two of them. But there might be opportunities for North Pole in the future! And now Yang's in the mix! Exciting times, but it'll probably be a little bit before I get to that, because I'm looking to step back from Beacon a little in my next chapter: Criminal Intent.**

* * *

**CODA**

* * *

**[Scroll IM Private Group: Vale Trip]**

**Blake Belladonna: **i dont get why people keep saying were the ndgo of beacon

**Blake Belladonna: **theyre obvs the rwby of shade

**Blake Belladonna: **back me up

**Blake Belladonna:** plz

**Blake Belladonna: **back me up

**Blake Belladonna:** guys

**Velvet Scarlatina:** Guys

**Velvet Scarlatina:** Guys help

**Velvet Scarlatina:** It's Nora

**Velvet Scarlatina:** She's staring at me and it's very scary

**Blake Belladonna:** o

**Blake Belladonna:** yea

**Blake Belladonna:** should have warned u

**Blake Belladonna:** she _really_ wants in on the group chat

**Blake Belladonna:** my b :P

**Velvet Scarlatina:** How do I make her stop?

**Blake Belladonna:** is ren there

**Velvet Scarlatina:** No

**Blake Belladonna:** just… get cozy

**Blake Belladonna:** she wont actually bite

**Blake Belladonna:** if that helps

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Oh no! I'll be there in a little bit, Velvet; I'll talk to her.

**Velvet Scarlatina:** Oh thank the gods

**Velvet Scarlatina:** Quiet Nora is very scary

**Pyrrha Nikos:** I know. I'm so sorry.

**Pyrrha Nikos:** But I have an announcement to make :)

**Pyrrha Nikos:** I think we might have to improve the quality of our texts from now on.

**Blake Belladonna:** id sooner die

**[Pyrrha Nikos has added Weiss Schnee to the Private Group "Vale Trip"]**

**Blake Belladonna:** WHAT

**Blake Belladonna:** PYRRHA WHAT

**Blake Belladonna:** NO

**Weiss Schnee:** Hello, friends!

**Blake Belladonna:** WAY

**Weiss Schnee: **I suppose I'm a part of this now. Yes, Jaune and I were intimate last night. It was lovely, just such a marvelous night, and I dearly hope I can contribute to this arrangement you all have.

**Weiss Schnee:** Also… Vale Trip?

**Blake Belladonna:** why do u always post like that

**Velvet Scarlatina:** It needed to be secret

**Blake Belladonna:** i liked calling it sleeping with jaune

**Blake Belladonna:** swj for short

**Blake Belladonna:** not like were being subtle _in_ the chat

**Weiss Schnee:** Oh, hi Velvet! I didn't know you were in this arrangement.

**Blake Belladonna:** she sure is ;)

**Blake Belladonna:** u interested in girls snow angel?

**Weiss Schnee:** First ground rule: Nobody may call me that. Ever.

**Weiss Schnee:** But that aside… well, care to find out?

**Weiss Schnee:** Chat sure got quiet all of a sudden, huh?

**Blake Belladonna:** ...pyrrha is this the real wiess?

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Yep!

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Jaune and I welcomed her into the relationship last night.

**Velvet Scarlatina:** GUYS I AM SORRY BUT NORA HAS STARTED HUMMING

**Velvet Scarlatina:** IT'S OPERA AND VERY THREATENING

**Velvet Scarlatina:** I AM VERY SCARED

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Ok! You're not in any danger: just stop texting, don't make any sudden movements, and I'll be there right away!

**Weiss Schnee:** Is it "Ride of the Valkyries?" I've been trying to make our teams more cultured, and I've been introducing Nora to Wagner.

**Weiss Schnee:** Oh, yes, you're not supposed to be texting.

**Weiss Schnee:** Still, I would like to know.

**Blake Belladonna:** so

**Blake Belladonna:** u and jaune fucked

**Weiss Schnee:** Well, I wouldn't put it like that… but yes! We did!

**Blake Belladonna:** made his day

**Weiss Schnee:** I hope so. It was magical, Blake, and I'm so glad it happened, and I'm so glad it was with _him._

**Weiss Schnee: **I still almost can't believe it, but it's true. He was _amazing._

**Blake Belladonna:** u sure ur weiss?

**Weiss Schnee:** I… know this might seem a little out of character, but I don't _want_ to be that girl, not anymore. I don't want to be the stick in the mud, the annoying prude who doesn't know how to have fun.

**Weiss Schnee:** Blake, I want to try _everything._

**Blake Belladonna:** well well well

**Blake Belladonna:** u came to the right place

**Weiss Schnee:** I'm sure I did. I want to do everything the old Weiss would be too scared to even imagine.

**Blake Belladonna:** i like the new weiss

**Blake Belladonna:** lol

**Blake Belladonna:** one question

**Blake Belladonna:** if you could be any animal what animal would you be?


	11. Criminal Intent

Glynda Goodwitch sat, nervously, in a hotel room.

She'd been waiting for fifteen minutes, and though she'd shown up ten minutes early, so it was somewhat her own fault, she did not like that her guest was late. Normally, lateness made her cross. But for this meeting, it made her _worried._

She reached for her scroll, idly fumbling it out of her pocket to check the time and to see if she'd received any messages. Obviously, she hadn't. Or at least, none she cared about. She didn't know why she'd even bothered, looking at the screen showed her yet another message from Port asking about filing expense reports and another message from Ozpin, where he'd just forwarded paperwork _he _needed to sign to _her_, which she'd just have to forward back to him with a reminder to _read_ these-

She heard the sound of a keycard in the lock, and her breath caught in her throat. The door opened, and a woman in a familiar red dress slipped into the room.

"Cinder," she said, curtly, hoping the severity, the slight hint of acid in her voice got across that she'd better have a good explanation.

"Am I late?" she said, though in a way that made it clear she knew she was, "My apologies. Had to shake a tail on my way here."

Glynda's eyes went wide, "Wait, who was it, ours? _Hers?_ Do we-"

"Relax," she waved her off, "It was Roman's little sidekick. She's more bored and impulsive than anything we need to concern ourselves with."

"If you say so…" she let her disapproval radiate, though something felt off about it. She didn't have her usual distemper and- and then it clicked. She was happy. She was, deep down, actually happy, and didn't really know how to suppress the happiness inside her, even when she needed to look annoyed. "Is everything in hand at your end?"

"The Queen's attention remains distracted by the hints I've left her that Ozpin wants to try and rekindle their relationship." Discovering that this _whole_ conspiracy, on both sides, was just the fallout of a bad divorce, played out over thousands of years, had given them all they needed to manipulate both sides and ensure global stability. "She's… unsubtle, but the rest of her circle's been fairly neutralized. Hazel's on a wild goose chase in Atlas, while Tyrian and Watts have been sent to Mistral together, where I anticipate they'll drive each other crazy and sabotage their own efforts out of spite for the other."

"Good," she nodded, "Little to report on my end. Amber reports that she has a lead on the identity of our Spring Maiden, and she's looking into it right now. Our woman in Menagerie says the White Fang is currently paralyzed by the leadership crisis. In terms of distraction, Amber is currently managing Qrow, and I don't think we have much to worry about with the rest. I encouraged Ozpin's dream of being in a band," really, she'd just told him that the demo tape she hadn't listened to "didn't sound terrible" and he'd taken it as full approval, "and so now he's found something to give all his attention to."

"What about Ironwood? He's more focused than the rest of the faction."

She chuckled at that. "He recently showed me the designs for his new flagship, and I mentioned it was a little… smaller than I had expected. He's increased the budget on that project, and I believe he'll be more concerned with impressing me than anything in the near future."

Cinder had a rueful laugh at that. "Why are the men in our lives so consistently and universally stupid?"

_Well_, she thought, _there are some exceptions to that_. Or really, one exception to that. One very-

"Hold on… I know what's going on here," Cinder cut in, an insufferably smug grin on her face, "You've been different recently, and now I've finally put it together: you're _getting some!_"

Glynda paled—and realized that meant she had already lost. There was no denying it. Cinder was infuriatingly good at sniffing out secrets—it was why they were in this partnership, after all. Denial would only underscore the intrigue of it all. "Fine," she replied in a huff, "Yes, I am. "

"Hmm," she started counting off her fingers, "Well, Jimmy's clearly not getting what he's been after, Port's a definite no, you're too smart to do _that _with Ozpin, so that leaves-"

"I have a life outside my coworkers!" _Technically_ true…

"Do you?" She asked, dryly. "Because I'm pretty sure you don't. But I wish you and Bart the-"

"It's not Bart!" she shrieked, then quickly added, "And I'm not telling you who it _really_ is, okay?"

"Of course not…" she laughed, "But that gives me a reason to tell _you_ all about a very, _very_ interesting encounter I had with some of your students…" Glynda groaned to hear that. Team RWBY's tendency to stick their nose into whatever seemed like a place they shouldn't caused her more headaches than they would ever realize. "No, not like that," she answered, playfully, "I met a few of your students at a bar, who made me a _very_ interesting offer, and if you'd be willing to sign a pair of overnight visit passes for me, well, it's not fair if you're the only one getting lucky."

Her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be- but then, who else at Beacon would be making a move on a girl as unapproachably attractive at Cinder Fall? And of that group, who could actually win her interest? But… while Cinder had been an extremely useful ally, she was _dangerous_. Glynda knew that better than she liked. Could she help arrange this tryst? Could she lead her students into this lioness's den?

A good girl would do it, she thought, feeling something squirm inside her as she thought those words. A good girl would help her Master claim another tawdry slut for his enjoyment. He'd take Cinder, the arrogant girl assuming he'd be an easy, weak man for her to break to her will, but then he'd show her what he really was. She grew hot thinking about it, Master breaking the little whore's will on his dick, yes, he'd put her in her place—and she would be rewarded for it, for being a good girl. Master would use the special-

"I don't _believe it!_" Glynda was jolted back to reality by Cinder's amused surprise. "You've been sleeping with a student!"

This time, reflex saved her as she gave Cinder an aggrieved look and vociferously denied it. "I- How _dare _you! I could lose my job over an accusation-"

"The only person who knows how to fire a Beacon staffer is _you_. The only person paying enough attention to catch you is _you. _You're not in any danger. Besides, it's obviously none of your coworkers, and it's not me, so, who else could it-"

"I- I have a life outside my work!" she echoed her earlier claim, as hollow now as it was then.

"No. You do not," she deadpanned, "But that's what makes this so good, Glynda! You've been needing a release for months, and judging from your change in attitude, they're evidently _very _good to you."

She blushed at that. _That_ had certainly been true.

"Which means I'm pretty sure I also know exactly who you've been sleeping with." She held up her scroll with a picture of Pyrrha on it. Glynda paled. "Yes, I think your face has all the proof I need. Excellent taste, Glyn. She and her boyfriend are going to need an overnight pass, though—I'd like to learn how I match up against you."

Well, Glynda swallowed, nervously, she'd been caught. There were no options she had other than to secure those passes. Master would… enjoy Cinder, she was certainly a… desirable woman. And he was much stronger than he seemed, especially in this field. And at the same time, she couldn't help but worry for the inevitable clash between the two.

But she couldn't deny, the thought _really_ excited her.

* * *

Until recently, Velvet had never liked visiting the city. She was clearly marked by her dress as a Huntress-in-Training, which kept the worst of the creeps off of her, but she never felt like she was ever entirely welcome. Humans were wary around her, and where she wasn't praised for being "one of the good ones," she heard the derogatory comments under their breath. The Faunus community wasn't for her, either. She was clearly a country girl, someone from a majority-Faunus town, even. She wasn't part of their struggles, and, as a Huntsman, a privileged elite, likely one who'd learned how to appeal to human interests. A Faunus, but not one who could be really trusted.

So visiting Vale was usually a lonely experience, even as she was surrounded by people

But with Jaune… nobody else mattered. She rested her head against his shoulder. She knew the rule: publicly, they were all single, and for good reason—it was, after all, how they'd snared Weiss—but in Vale, Velvet allowed herself to relax a little on that.

Cuddling her boyfriend on the bus, she listened as he talked about their plans for the day. "Sometimes, I just get the feeling that Pyrrha would rather make sure that everyone else was happy before she even started to think about herself, and that means, I mean, we're her…" he searched for the words.

"Partners?" she volunteered.

"But, you know, we're more than that. You, me, and Pyrrha..." He still seemed at a loss.

"We're a thrupple!" she giggled as Jaune rolled his eyes, "I just find all the words for us are so cute!"

"Well, if we're going to make this thrupple work, then we have to realize that we're going to have to look out for each other."

Velvet laughed. He could be so sweet. And he liked that, even with Blake, Professor Goodwitch, and even Weiss now in the mix, Jaune still had a special place in his heart for them. "So that's why you're cooking a fancy dinner for her—what are you making, again?"

"Well, that was…" he looked embarrassed, "I, um, asked my mom if she knew any Mistralian recipes and her response was…" he gave her an embarrassed glance. Velvet knew that there was long bad blood between the two nations, and an old Valean family like the Arcs probably had some strong opinions, especially when it came to food. "I really hope she just didn't know that Pyrrha was Mistralian."

Velvet was pretty sure there were very, very few people who didn't know that about Pyrrha. But this was Jaune's mother, so maybe it was a family thing? She tried to lighten the mood. "Wow. I can't believe _I'm_ the girl you can bring home to mother."

It was a strange thought. Velvet was in love with Jaune and Pyrrha, but she was also in love with Jaune-and-Pyrrha. Though both of them insisted that they loved her as much as they loved each other, Velvet didn't _want_ that. She didn't fantasize about being Jaune's bride, though she did dream that one day, she would be his wife. No, she had elaborate fantasies of being Pyrrha's Maid of Honor. Of seeing her, blushing and radiant, in an _incredible_ dress, walking down the aisle to her destined one, her soulmate. The thought of being part of their story made her deliriously happy, and she desired nothing more than to be the second wife.

Especially if they invited her to join them on the honeymoon.

But Jaune was unaware of her thoughts. "Oh, Mom would _love _you," he said with a hint of a smile, then started counting off on his fingers, "Proper South Valean girl? Huntress-in-Training? Big family? Speaks Old Valean? _Loves_ my cooking? You're not going to have any problems with Mom. She is going to talk your ear off about grandkids, though."

_That_ phrase certainly stopped her heart. She hadn't- she couldn't- _she needed to change the subject!_ "Um, where are we going?" She realized they were getting away from the parts of Vale she knew, the main shops and arcades that Huntsmen usually stuck to while in town.

He smiled, sheepishly, as he realized he forgot to fill her in on his plans. "Oh, we're meeting a friend of mine! I met her during the Vytal Tournament, and she's the best at finding anything you need in Vale. I messaged her before we headed over that we were looking for octopus, and she wants me to meet her in the warehouse districts—she said there was actually a delivery that a restaurant is saying they didn't order, so we can get it really cheap!"

"Oh," she answered, lacking any other words other than _is she hot?_ And then deciding that she'd just leave it at "Oh" as they finished their trip to a warehouse that seemed as unremarkable and uniform as any other. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that, well… didn't this "shipping company needs to unload overstock cheap" sound like something from one of those mobster movies Coco loved?

"Oh! And before I forget, her name's Neo and she doesn't talk. I can sign with her, and she's, um… good at getting across her meaning," he didn't clarify what that meant, and Velvet felt a little uneasy at the way he was saying it, "Just wanted to give you a heads up. She's really cool, and she was really helpful to us when Blake was investigating Roman."

Before he had even finished speaking, a pink blur was suddenly upon them, tackling Jaune at a speed that almost triggered Velvet's combat reflexes. But she caught herself, realizing that it was just a very passionate hug. _Very_ passionate, from the way the girl was burying her face in Jaune's chest and gripping him enough that it was probably draining some of his Aura.

"Velvet," he gasped, "this is Neo..." but the girl kept hugging him. Velvet had to admit, it was really cute. Like a little kid sister who hadn't seen her big brother since he went to left for Beacon. Jaune ruffled her pink and brown hair affectionately as the girl released him from her crushing grip. "And Neo, this is Velvet." Velvet waved and the girl waved back. Hard to believe this was some kind of information broker, but she definitely looked like the kind of person Jaune would befriend.

Neo excitedly thrust her scroll under Jaune's face. "Oh, okay," he said, evidently reading the text on it, "It's in the back? And it's high up? No problem, I can go grab it."

With that, Jaune headed off, evidently familiar with the layout of this warehouse. Velvet moved to follow, except she felt a tug on her sleeve. Turning back, she saw Neo, looking up to her with an unsettlingly cute smile. As she took out her scroll, she really looked like she had something Velvet already got the feeling she wasn't going to like.

She held up her scroll, showing a familiar picture: the Lady in Red. The exact picture from their group chat. That was… surprising. And then she swiped, revealing another picture from the group chat—Velvet and Pyrrha showing off their new bikinis. A little more unsettling to say the least—one thing to have your private photos hacked, another thing to know that she could hack the Beacon network. And then she swiped again, and it wasn't a photo from their group chat.

It wasn't a photo she would ever take, much less post! No matter how hot it was!

Pyrrha's face was frozen in orgasmic bliss as Jaune, mid-thrust, took her from behind. Swipe again, and it was now her turn, her and Blake lustfully tearing Jaune's clothes off from a particularly enjoyable game they'd played together. Another swipe! Her with Jaune and Pyrrha, cuddling after sex! And then she swiped and revealed a photo of Glynda drooling through her ball gag, in the throes of passion, as Jaune punishing her with her own riding crop.

This was… this was incredible blackmail. She had their text logs, had their photos, had clearly managed to infiltrate Beacon and, without any of their knowledge, deftly record their most intimate moments. She, and everyone else, were totally at this silent girl's mercy.

And the she swiped to a picture that was only text—"So," it read, "How good is he?" And she looked from the scroll to the cocky smirk on the tiny girl's face.

Her breath caught. What would Pyrrha do in this situation? Obviously, she would seduce this threat, conquer her in the bedroom, and then effortlessly neutralize this danger to their relationship, but while Velvet might be able to mime Pyrrha's haughty superiority externally, she was shaking like a leaf as she stammered through what sounded like words.

But Neo didn't seem to accept that. She just pointed again, more insistently, at the text on her scroll. "I-incredible," she choked, "he's incredible."

And then she swiped again. "Room for one more?"

She looked at the girl's grinning face, silently conveying exactly what the deal would be. "J-Jaune?" she called out, "Can y-you come over here?"

* * *

Neo was a criminal.

Jaune had to admit, he had not seen that one coming, but, in retrospect, it did explain why she always knew how to get everything at a discount and why she was so well informed on the comings and goings of a notorious thief.

Neo was blackmailing him.

That was harder to accept, but also, undeniably true. Though he had to admit, it was a weird act of blackmail. But, he supposed, he wasn't the professional criminal—maybe this was how it usually went? Still, he wasn't sure most blackmail was in exchange for sex. And when he'd implied that he'd have sex with her in exchange for deleting the photos, her eyes went wide and she protectively snatched her scroll away. Like she wasn't trying to extort sex with them, she just... wanted them to know she'd been watching them.

Still, Neo's terms were clear. She wanted sex. With him. And he'd handed her scroll to Velvet so that she could film it. From the way Velvet was blushing and trying to act like this was something she didn't want to do, Jaune was realizing that this just might be another fetish to add to his bunnygirl's not-inconsiderable pile.

Neo, though, seemed delighted by the whole opportunity, flitting about, fluffing pillows and otherwise getting things ready in the warehouse's backroom that Neo had, apparently already converted into a bedroom. She had a big smile on her face and her eyes simply sparkled with joy as she fussed over every little detail. It was, he had to admit, a very cute scene. That is, it would be a cute scene if it wasn't for the multiple boxes of sex toys Neo had at the ready.

And from one of those boxes, she presented a cheery red ball gag in her hands, and Jaune's eyes went wide. Well, he thought, taking the gag in his hands, for Blake and Glynda and Pyrrha and Velvet, he knew he'd be willing to do a lot. But as he moved to put on the gag, he was stopped when Neo smacked his hand in annoyance. He glanced at her, and she pointed at her own mouth.

"Wait, you... want to be gagged?" She nodded, happily, "You know it- well, if it's how you want it, I suppose." He gently slipped the gag around her head, careful not to accidentally pull her hair and slipping the ball into her mouth. He knew Glynda would be cross with him for treating a girl so gently, especially when she was blackmailing them, but...

The now gagged Neo looked at him happily. Sweetly, he thought to himself. She looked like this was a dream come true, and even if he was, strictly speaking, being forced into this, he couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy towards her. Before he realized what he was doing, he ruffled her hair again and was shocked to hear the low, muffled moan Neo gave him in reply. Was she into… physical signs of affection?

Well, he wasn't one to judge, so he pulled the gagged girl into his arms, into a warm hug as he kissed her on the top of her head. Nestled in her multicolored hair, he whispered, "You're beautiful, you know that? Just the loveliest girl I have the-"

And then she punched him in the stomach. Jaune staggered backwards—for someone so small, her punches hit nearly as hard as Yang's! He was terrified that he'd offended her, or that he'd crossed a line, but looking at her face, Neo seemed more panicked than angry. "Okay," he wheezed, "I won't try anything like that again."

"Damnit, Jaune, get in your light!"

He whipped around to see an annoyed Velvet filming him. "I told you," she said, though he got the feeling she was speaking to Neo, "this is _not_ a good camera for what you're trying to do. And Jaune! I told _you_ that the lighting in here's a nightmare, so could you not move out of the one place I told you you were good? Could you please just… work with me here, okay?"

This was easily the most confusing sexual experience he'd ever had. And he'd had sex with Nora, which, he thought, was about as weird as his life would get. Well, he'd also discovered that his teacher was a hardcore masochist and it turned out Weiss was eagerly exploring her kinky side by apparently recruiting _Yang,_ and…

Ok, so this was actually his new normal. Oh, gods, what was _Yang _going to be like?

But now wasn't the time to be reflecting on his sexual past. Right now, judging from the nervous way Neo was fidgeting and how she'd reacted to his attempt at sweetness, he realized that there was a much more pressing issue. Careful not to startle her, he moved in close and whispered into her ear, "Neo, um, there's not a wrong answer to this, but… have you ever _had_ sex before now?"

She turned pale. And did her eyes just change colors? Neo, clearly panicked, attempted to turn and flee, but Jaune caught her on the shoulder. "It's… it's okay if you haven't," he ventured. He'd taken Pyrrha, Velvet, and Weiss's virginities, and he'd hoped they'd been good experiences for them. But he'd learned a lot about sex from his partners and, as Neo nervously nodded, ball gag in her mouth, he could see that there was something Neo wanted from him. Even if Neo was a criminal who may or may not be blackmailing him, if this was going to be her first time, he _owed _her a good one.

"Velvet?" he turned to his girlfriend with a smirk, "Change of plans. Let's switch it to a photoshoot, and how about you help me get Neo here ready for her first time?" A surprised Neo seemed about to give some protest, but Jaune laid a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Ah, ah, ah," he wagged his finger, "I think I'd rather take charge here, if you get what I mean."

Neo blushed, and Jaune reached into one of her boxes of toys, pulling out a blindfold and some ropes. Passing a long cord to Velvet, he said, "According to Pyrrha, you're quite good with knots," and now Velvet was blushing, too. But he brought the blindfold over to Neo and enjoyed the feeling as the power balance shifted. Yes, she had the photos and, yeah, she was almost certainly a better fighter than he was, but right now, she was happy to pretend to be at _his _mercy, and that gave him a nice little thrill to see the smaller girl trembling as he blindfolded her.

Velvet quickly was upon her, the ropes dancing into an elegant pattern that left her helpless and exposed, and, with Jaune's help, she quickly ran ropes around the bed frame, suspending Neo in the air. Why a warehouse had an impressively solid canopy bed in the backroom, Jaune chalked up to Neo's eccentricities. She hung, suspended over the bed, at a perfect height for Jaune to enjoy her.

Darting around to cover every angle, Velvet snapped photo after photo, and Jaune had to admit, he was kind of hoping they'd get to keep some of them. It was surprisingly exciting, and he stood back a moment to let Velvet get her shots. And then she beckoned him to move in, and he could see how Neo tensed with excitement.

He ran his hands over her body, enjoying the muffled whimper, as he teased her sensitive places. Her pussy _glistened_, and she squirmed against her bonds as he slipped a teasing finger in. "Naughty, naughty," he teased, "Mmmm, she's _loving _this attention, Velvet. Get some photos of how _wet _she is." And as Velvet complied, Jaune could see her clearly grow even more aroused. He didn't know if she liked the bondage, the attention, the photography, or what, but he felt that he was doing quite a good job getting Neo worked up.

Ah, but he supposed he couldn't keep teasing her forever. Placing himself behind her, he rubbed his cockhead against her pussy, amused to see how Neo attempted to rock backwards to capture it, and then, suddenly, he thrust it in.

Dust, she was _tight! _It felt incredible to push into her well-lubricated pussy and start getting some friction going. With every thrust, Velvet snapped photos, the _click _of the scroll giving a nice percussive rhythm as Jaune picked up the pace, Neo swinging helplessly before him. A slightly cruel instinct twisted up from inside him, and he added, "Didn't think this would happen, did you?" He gave her ass a good slap, remembering how much Glynda enjoyed being spanked as he fucked her. "I suppose I gotta teach you a lesson about trying to blackmail me?"

Neo gave a muffled moan into her gag. "You might not be able to talk," he sneered, "but your _pussy _sure is telling me how much you love this!" It was true—she was incredibly tight and her walls seemed to be aggressively milking his cock. She didn't need to be able to talk to tell him how good she felt.

She was utterly powerless before him, unable to do much more than twitch, jerk, and moan, as she came, but Jaune didn't let up. She'd tried to _blackmail _him, had violated the sanctity of his privacy, and, worse, had done so to the most important women in Jaune's life. He wouldn't let anybody mess with his friends, and as he relentlessly punished Neo's little pussy, he was making it clear that he _absolutely _would not let her mess with his girlfriends.

And with that thought, Jaune felt a surge within him that told him he was hitting his own climax. "Are you ready for it, huh?" he asked her, "Gods, you're fucking _tight!_" And he came in her, his cum quickly flooding her womb. _Damn, _he thought, looking at the white spunk leaking out of her, Oh, _I really hope she's on birth control, or this could end badly._

But as he finished inside her, even with that troubling thought, Jaune felt a sense of peace and contentment wash over him. He slipped out, and started to untie Neo from her harness. Pyrrha had been right: Velvet was _really _good with knots, and he found that it was surprisingly quick and easy to get the complicated-looking truss undone. And, as he gently lowered Neo into the bed, he removed her blindfold and gag, and looked, sweetly, into the dazed, overwhelmed, and smiling face of his latest girl.

He lay in the bed for a while with his… blackmailer? The way she was looking at him, though, didn't seem anything like a criminal or predator. No, her eyes only had love and affection for him, and even knowing that this whole thing had been… this whole thing, he couldn't help but feel warm as he returned her gaze. And he tried to ignore Velvet snapping photos of this moment as well.

But then she gave him a teasing smirk, and, with the sound of shattering glass, suddenly, Neo disappeared into thin air.

They were both silent for a moment as they tried to process what the hell just happened.

"Did..." Velvet searched for a word, "What just happened?"

"I… guess she… got what she wanted? And now we're done?"

Velvet gave him an incredulous glance. "Did she forget that I still have her scroll?"

"We should probably leave it for her?" Jaune suggested, weakly, "I honestly have no idea what to expect from anything, right now."

* * *

Roman counted money out on the table in front of him, grumbling that he now had two operations coming up short thanks to his less-than-successful partnership with the White Fang. He was getting squeezed on both ends—they were revolutionaries, not criminals, so they were all too quick to let "principles" get in the way of profits, and if that Taurus punk gave one more holier-than-thou talk about how he "used to be ruled by his anger," he was just about ready to jump off a bridge. And even worse, bringing them in for muscle brought in Miss Kitty's attention, and she just might be the most annoying woman he'd ever met. She didn't even take bribes!

The _nerve_ of that kid.

He glanced over to Neo, silently giggling to herself as she swiped through photos on her scroll. Learning how to read Neo's expression had been a necessity, in that it enabled them to communicate, a blessing, in that it let the communicate _secretly_, and a curse, in that he could clearly read that she was looking at porn.

"You gotta do that _here_, Neo?" he asked, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Would it be possible for us to have some standards of decorum? We're running a- hold on, did you here that?"

He knew the sound of footsteps and he knew that these were confident, "I'm coming to start shit" footsteps. He tensed, ready to grab Melodic Cudgel, but then he felt the chair under him lift up, toppling him out of it, and then it _slammed_ him against the wall. The folding chair seemed to warp as it pressed down on him and he struggled against it in vain.

Neo, lovely girl that she was, just kind of sat there. Of course. An unknown assailant had him pinned to the wall, and she was only-

But then the doors were flung open, and he _immediately_ recognized the girl who just entered.

"Hello, Roman," the Vytal Champion said coolly. What in the hell had he done to piss _her_ off? He was running through his operations in his mind, and what ones might tread on her toes. "I'm just here to have a talk with your sidekick."

Oh no. _Neo_ had pissed her off? Neo glanced up from her scroll, her look clearly saying, _Took you long enough._

"Oh, and I wouldn't try anything—I only ever use a fraction of my Semblance's power in the ring. It wouldn't be _sporting _if I could start a match with…" a six pack of soda cans burst as one after another was crushed. Like she could do to his ribcage, right now. _Play nice, Neo, please please please play nice._

The girl strode over to Neo, taking the scroll from her hands, a thin black halo of energy causing the screen to short out. "I'll be deleting these photos now," she said, Roman's rage spiking as he heard it. She was trying to _blackmail_ a professional fighter, and she hadn't given him a heads- oh no, he realized, this wasn't blackmail, this was what she was- gods Neo, get some self respect. "And you'll be making sure that there are no other backups, no other copies, or…"

"Urk!" The metal _tightened_ around his chest. He looked to his partner frantically. _I'm not going out by folding chair! Neo, give her what she wants!_

She and Neo exchanged a long look, and then, Neo nodded. The amazon released him from the wall, and he slumped to the floor, struggling to catch his breath. "Pleasure doing business with you," she said as she turned to leave, and then stopped herself, "The octopus was fantastic, by the way. Jaune makes an excellent stifatho. Felt I should thank you for that."

Neo waved cheerfully as she left. Gasping for air, Roman propped himself up to chew Neo out. He might not have enough breath to really give it to her, but he wasn't going to wait another moment to call her out for this insanity.

Except… before he could even say a word, he knew exactly what Neo was thinking. He knew what she was thinking, and it _terrified_ him. "Oh no, no no no no no—Neo, please tell me-"

But her beaming face was all too easy for him to read: _I think I'm in love!_

**Thanks to Renarde for notes and chapter feedback!**

**Really just wanted to write a little comic side story with Neo. Plus, more of the Conspiracy! Though mostly this chapter was just to have Jaune (and Roman) get buffeted by Neo craziness as an aside from the regular action. ****But we'll be back on track with more of the usual stuff in my next chapter: The Heroines.**


	12. The Heroines

_Daisuke stepped back in dismay, realizing that, without his katana, he had no chance against either Yukiko or the Nekomata Princess. Only his wits could save him now. His wits… or, perhaps, a different sword. But he had no time to think further as Yukiko, her snow-white hair brilliant in the silvery moonlight, lunged forward. _

_He was unarmed, but Daisuke was a skilled warrior, with or without his sword. Yukiko's charge, heedless in her overconfidence, was easy to sidestep, and his hands shot out on the attack. She moved defensively, but his hands weren't headed to where she was expecting them._

_She reeled in surprise from his grapple. "What- what are you- Unhand me, you brute!" she cried as he furiously groped her chest. "This is- oh, this is… most undignified..." but her moans became increasingly lewd as his dexterous fingers and ninja skills loosed the passionate woman that had been locked up behind her disciplined exterior. _

"_A true ninja masters all physical arts," he whispered into Yukiko's ear as he nimbly slipped her clothing off. She was beautiful—elegant and refined, and her body was like it was carved from marble. But unlike marble, she wasn't as cold and inflexible as she wanted people to believe. No, she was soft, warm, and pliable, and her fingers were revealing the true Yukiko who was concealed behind courtly roles and her royal name._

_The Princess watched them with wide eyes, but her ears were trembling… trembling, perhaps with a touch of fear, but mostly a great and powerful lust. As Daisuke's eyes met hers, her sword tumbled out of her hands, clattering to the floor, as she reached for her yukata and began to open it._

Hoo, _wow, _Blake had to pause her reading for a second and fan herself, hoping her face wasn't giving too much away about what she was reading in the library. She had never been a Daikiko shipper before, but, well… let's just say she suddenly had a lot of recent fantasies about white-haired girls, particularly in sexy catgirl threesomes.

Blake had feared that her books would seem less exciting now that she was in a passionate polyamorous relationship, but literature, especially the kind of literature that Yang insisted was _not _literature (though she'd made two very enthusiastic converts out of Velvet and Weiss!), was still Blake's truest joy and pleasure. Well, maybe more like _one of _her truest joys and pleasures...

She glanced over to her right, where, just beside her, Jaune was also reading a book. She had always been a solo reader, enjoying the way books gave her privacy, an escape. She could get sucked into a book and away from everyone else and the problems of her life, except now… she didn't want to be pulled away from anything. She wanted to be here, in the library with her boyfriend, enjoying the moment. It was like something she never even dreamed she'd want in her life, and yet, it just made so much sense.

Blake was in heaven.

_In more ways than one, _Blake giggled to herself. She and Velvet had met with Weiss the night before to find out what happened when their various fetishes met a limitless line of credit. It seemed that prim and proper Weiss was really a dirty girl once you scratched the surface, and now they had a whole bunch of fun new things she couldn't wait to try out.

But that was the thing, wasn't it? Blake had always thought of relationships in terms of compromising her happiness: her sexual fulfilment and personal fulfilment and romantic needs were always being traded off, and she thought that was how it was _supposed _to be. Wanting everything from a relationship was just being greedy, and yet… For once in her life, she felt like she could actually have it all.

Because she _was. _The sex, obviously, was amazing. Jaune was a _stud, _and Blake's exploration of her bisexuality had been simply _blissful. _But outside the bedroom, Jaune was an attentive and caring boyfriend, who, somehow, made time for all of them. Right now, reading with her in the library, was a simple gesture, but just knowing that he was making time _only for her, _when he could be with Pyrrha or Velvet or Weiss… and he understood how important it was for her to open up her library reading time and allow someone to join her.

And she felt closer to her friends than she'd ever felt before. She had never thought that she an Pyrrha had so much in common, both struggling under intense pressure live up to expectations, whether as a tournament champion or the daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna, it was the same burden to bear. Velvet and her had become very close, commiserating on the hardships of Faunus life and, through Velvet, she'd learned that Coco could actually be a fun girl who, like Yang, helped balance out her quieter, more introverted side. And Weiss, the last girl in the world she ever thought she could be friends with, had opened up considerably, and Blake couldn't believe how wrong she'd been. Not just their shared appreciation for culture and the finer things, but in Weiss, Blake had found someone who was capable of change, growth, and understanding that made her feel like peace was possible. When Weiss told her how much of her life had been changed by knowing Blake… it was hard not to get emotional.

She glanced back over to her boyfriend, carefully reading on seasonal Grimm movement patterns, and found herself feeling such a surge of warmth and gratitude that she almost had to laugh. Could she imagine telling her younger self, just from a year ago, that her life would be so incredibly improved by stumbling on three of her schoolmates in the midst of a menage a trois? Or maybe she should just tell her younger self that, right after initiation, go across the hall, ask to speak to the tall blonde privately, show him your ears and _jump his bones_, she thought with a suppressed snicker.

Her one regret, though, was that the secrecy of their relationship meant that she couldn't talk to Ruby and Yang about it, and that… that was harder than she thought. According to Weiss, Yang would soon be joining them, and while she _could not wait _to find out if Yang liked girls, even more so, she wanted to be able to just gush to her partner about her sex life. She and Yang were close—something she couldn't _imagine _at the start of her year at Beacon, and being unable to talk to her about a topic that was so much of her life now was hard. Especially because she just _knew _that Yang would be a great girlfriend to talk sex with.

And for Ruby… Blake felt guilty about leaving their leader in the dark. Ruby, she knew, _hated_ being left out of things, especially things that she wasn't "old enough" for. Especially because she and Jaune were still so close and she was so _obviously _giving him hints he just wasn't picking up. One of them ought to intervene, but Weiss didn't want to do anything that might risk Yang catching on. And, yes, Weiss's plans for Yang were _very _hot, and Blake was really excited for that, but the longer they waited, the more Ruby would be hurt that they waited so long.

But since that night where Weiss had unexpectedly stood up for Jaune, and Blake had had the image of the four of them, wearing nothing but ears, tails, and collars as their Master pet and cherished them… oh, she really needed to stop thinking about that! The thought of Jaune with her _entire_ team was just so- so- It was just _so hot!_

She knew she had to be blushing furiously and was liable to make things more awkward if she didn't distract herself. Though, glancing back to her book, she might have grabbed the exact wrong thing to read if she needed to cool down.

* * *

Weiss was annoyed with how long it had taken them to get here.

Almost as soon as Yang had agreed to sleep with Jaune, she'd been trying to back out. Oh, she _insisted_ it wasn't because she was scared or intimidated or anything—she was Yang, of course casual sex was nothing to her! It was just that she wanted to give _Weiss _a chance to think about it. Sure. But as annoying as the wait had been, the rescheduling, the delays, they'd all just made the night all the more delicious when it came.

She had to keep herself from giggling at the pun—another sign of the depths of depravity she'd sunk to! But she had to keep up the façade and play the part of the nervous, uptight girlfriend, far too delicate to give in to her most primal urges. Had to keep Yang in the dark about what was really going on. After nearly a full school year of teasing and ribaldry, Weiss was finally settling the score.

Jaune, though, didn't have nearly Weiss's mean streak. He sat down next to Yang on the bed and, with a reassuring voice, told her, "It's alright, you know, if you don't want to do this."

"As-if," she scoffed, though Weiss could see that it was clearly false bravado, "You think you can pass on _this?_" and she traced her hand down her body, highlighting her curves. Jaune blushed at the display, but it just made Weiss feel hungrier.

"Besides, how could I leave you two poor virgins in the dark when I have a _duty_ to introduce you both to the world of carnal delights."

"Is… that what she told you?"

Yang grinned. "Oh, don't worry, she was very _sweet_ when she asked for my help. You really lucked out when you won over the Ice Queen, eh, ladykiller?"

Jaune just nodded, but not before giving Weiss a look. "Just… If you're ever uncomfortable or for any reason you need us to stop, the safeword's 'chartreuse.' Just say it, any reason at all, and we stop." Weiss rolled her eyes. He could be such a stick in the mud sometimes, but, she figured, it was probably for the best.

It seemed that Yang thought the same way. "Yeah, yeah, your dick," and she _yanked _down Jaune's pants, "is _so _intense that… that I… oh, wow..."

She could see how Yang's mouth went dry at the sight of it. Jaune's dick wasn't anything monstrous or extraordinarily large, but for a virgin like Yang, encountering the real thing for the first time? She was suddenly grasping the reality of what was about to change her world, or, more immediately, enter her through a hole that had never accommodated more than her fingers. Weiss could tell that her eyes were measuring its length and thickness and trying not to show how intimidated she was.

She was failing, of course.

And, oh, she was _grasping_ it as well, as her hand closed around his shaft. Yang didn't even seem to realize what she was doing as her hand stroked up and down the length of his cock, marveling at the feeling of a real dick in her hands.

"Yeah… you like this, huh?" she said, her voice struggling to gain back authority and control of the situation as she jerked him off. "Yeah, you're getting," she swallowed nervously, "harder, aren't you?"

"Mmmm, yeah," he groaned, "that's nice, Yang, keep doing that..."

Evidently feeling a surge of confidence from Jaune's response, Yang found her trademark grin and flashed her pearly whites upward. "Well, if you like _that,_" she pulled her shirt off over head with a flourish, "I know what you're _really _going to like!"

Jaune probably liked them, but Weiss couldn't tell, because her eyes were locked on Yang's pair. Damn, she was hot! Weiss had never realized her bisexuality, not until she watched Pyrrha and Jaune making love for her education. She had been in love with Pyrrha pretty much since Day 1 of Beacon, but she'd always rationalized it as admiration, maybe seeing her as an aspirational goal, and her appreciation of her body (and the way she'd imagine her naked) was purely on aesthetic merits!

But thanks to the two of them ushering in Weiss's sexual awakening, she'd realized the simple truth: she liked guys _and _girls. And watching as Jaune unclasped Yang's bra (an impressive feat, considering it needed, like, four clasps!) and revealed her awesome rack for an even more inspiring titfuck, Weiss double and triple confirmed her bisexual pride.

Jaune squeezed Yang's breasts together, his thumbs artfully tweaking and teasing her nipples as he guided her tittyfuck. It should be obvious now that he wasn't a virgin, that he knew what he was doing, but Yang, overwhelmed by the experience, seemed completely oblivious. She squirmed in her seat. It was like watching Jaune with Pyrrha, only this time, she wasn't allowed to touch herself, to preserve the illusion of the virginal innocent.

But... Yang's attention was glued to the dick buried between her bountiful breasts. Watching the head of Jaune's cock poke out of Yang's generous bosom was quite an entrancing sight, and before she realized what she was doing, Weiss felt her fingers dance over her pussy, reaching under her skirt, where, naughty, naughty, she _wasn't _wearing panties.

With Yang none the wiser. She and Jaune were in their own little world, a world where a stacked blonde had a hung stud between her bimbo tits and Weiss _lived _for it. Especially as Yang worked up the courage to _finally _move on to the main course. "Okay," she panted, eyes locked to Jaune's, clearly trying to not look at, even forget, the big cock she was about to stuff into her pussy, "I think I'm... I think you've earned the right to… to get the goods."

Jaune just smiled sweetly to her. "However you want me, just tell me what to do."

She started by pushing him down on the bed and trying to mount him. A mistake, in Weiss's opinion. She loved cowgirl for when she wanted to be _seen, _but when she wanted to appreciate Jaune's _cock, _she needed a position where she could feel his weight press into her, could feel how small and powerless she was against him!

But she _loved _the visual of Yang nervously climbing on top of him, gasping as she felt his cockhead against her very, very wet pussy, and the long, _slow _moan as she gently started to slide down his length.

"U-uh-uh, Jauuuuuune, oh-" she gasped, "It's so, _ohhhh_, it's so big, so, so big!"

"Is this alright," he whispered to her gently. _Come on! _Weiss grumbled, _Fuck her! Make her scream! _"We can go slower if you-"

"No! No, don't- keep going! It's- oh- it's so good Jaune, it's so-"

And Jaunge gave Weiss a wicked grin that made her heart _sing. _"Alright, I think you're really going to enjoy this."

And then… Jaune, for the second time, made all of Weiss's dreams come true.

He grabbed Yang by the hips, those strong, masculine hands fitting perfectly on her womanly curves, and then with a _jerk—_he pulled Yang all the way down on him. She threw her head back and _came_ on the spot, screaming at the top of her lungs, hair _gloriously _flying as Yang came explosively.

Yang, it seemed, on top of being a virgin, also had a hair trigger. But watching Yang, the most confident, self-assured girl in RWBY, possibly even at Beacon, panting and gasping from the unexpected orgasm was better than Weiss had even imagined. And Jaune didn't _stop!_ He kept going, making Yang whimper and mewl as she desperately tried in vain to regain some control of the situation. To see Yang, the proud, arrogant girl who'd teased them all _so much,_ get so utterly and so easily _ruined_ was just too good for Weiss to sit by and just watch.

And so she got up and strode over to where her teammate was bracing herself on top of her lover, still impaled on his cock, her hips involuntarily rolling and clearly begging for more. "He's magnificent, isn't he?" she asked, coolly, "I could hardly walk straight after he was done fucking me."

Yang looked at her, overwhelmed and confused. "W-wait, you- you and Jaune?"

"Of course I've been fucking Jaune, you silly bimbo," she laughed, "I was riding his cock just moments before you caught us outside the dorm." She _thrilled_ to say these words, to say them so confidently, so- so _foul-mouthed_, like she was a common strumpet! "And he's not my boyfriend—he's my _stud_. He's been _F__ucking_. All. Of. _Us_."

"I don't- oh, I don't under- _JAUNE!_" she squealed as her lover seemed to realize what Weiss wanted, and now he was thrusting into Yang, leaving her unable to focus on anything other than that magnificent cock pistoning into her wet snatch. He was a _machine_, scrambling Yang's mind as he plowed her; the sort of action she couldn't imagine receiving from any of the scions of wealth she always assumed she'd end up married to.

That was when Weiss pulled a marker out of her bag and advanced on the blonde. "You thought you were the wild one. But you're all talk—just a clueless virgin who's never even been fucked before." She loved how that word sounded in her voice. _Fucked_. So dirty, so uncouth. "Don't worry. We'll fix that. We'll make you the party girl you were always supposed to be."

She took her marker to Yang's butt, salivating at the way she moaned when the cold ink touched her skin, and wrote, "Spank me!" on one cheek, and "Property of the SDC" on another. She wrote "Insert Jaune Here" right above her pussy, giggling as she had to time her writing around his thrusts. She also delighted to note that Yang was both shaved and very, very wet. But as the girl moaned under her touch, Weiss knew that it was time to move to the real fun.

"You could write a novel on these," she giggled, bouncing Yang's legendary chest up and down, watching them jiggle from Jaune's pounding as she poked them. Boobs were fun! This was the sort of thing she'd never have learned being her father's perfect little princess. But it _had_ given her perfect penmanship, which she now used to write "Cow Tits" on one big, bouncy boob and "Huntress Whore" on the other.

She loved Yang's shameful moans, her red face, and her bouncy, bouncy titties! There were so many lovely words for boobies—hooters, milkers, jugs, melons—and Yang's body _demanded_ a full vocabulary. It was wonderful just playing out those words, even in her mind. She'd seen porn; it had taught her so much about the world outside her sheltered childhood. But seeing a naked woman in person, seeing her get _fucked_… it was a whole new world. And Weiss liked it.

She buried her face in her inviting cleavage, loving the salty taste of her sweat and those soft, helpless moans she made as Weiss's tongue set into her.

It wasn't long before Jaune brought Yang to another powerful, shuddering orgasm—Jaune, she realized, must be _very_ good at sex, and it didn't just feel that good because of Weiss's inexperience: Yang squealed louder than even the girls in the porn she had seen! But the sound of Yang getting off lit a fire in her, one that she knew there was only one way to quench.

As Yang slid off his dick, Weiss marveled at how it looked, slicked in her teammate's juices. She needed to know how it tasted, how she compared to Pyrrha! She giggled as she ran her tongue up it and struggled to fit his length in her mouth. She resolved right there that she was going to learn how to deep-throat a cock! But she had other things she needed to do _right now_ as she moved her lips of his dick with a satisfying _pop._ "Hey Yang?" she whispered into the ear of her panting, whimpering friend, "Do you want to see how a _real_ woman fucks her man?"

She mounted Jaune in a reverse cowgirl, looking down on Yang. The blonde, so strong, so confident—she looked nothing like that now. Lying helpless on the bed, without the strength to do much more than lie there and look up in bleary-eyed awe. She looked _meek_. Weiss loved it. "I think you know what you can be doing with that tongue, Yang," and she reached down to her pussy, gesturing to Jaune's cock entering her. Yang got up off the bed and knelt down, running her tongue from dick to pussy in servile obedience.

Weiss was in heaven. Powerful, sexually satisfied, and luxuriating in her breach of propriety. And it got even better as she glanced up at the window, realizing she had an audience. A large, black bird was perched on a branch outside, giving her a bemused look. A corvid, she could tell. _Well, take a good look, _she thought, _not like you can tell anyone._ She thrust out her chest proudly and posed to give the bird a better view of her naked body. _Get a good eyeful. Drink it in._ And on that thought, with her boytoy thrusting into her and her partygirl lapping at her clit, she came. _Gloriously._

* * *

"Who are we still waiting on? Brawnz? It says on my display he's dropped the call."

Ruby adjusted her scroll, confirming that she was connected to the multi-way video chat she was currently hearing Arslan's voice over. It was a group hangout they'd made after the Vytal Festival, for them to keep in touch as team leaders. Which, nominally, was supposed to be used for sharing tips and asking for advice, but was 90% Ruby, Sun, and Nebula posting memes at each other, to the considerable annoyance of Ciel and Arslan.

"Well, it involves a computer," Nebula cut in, "so, no, I don't think Brawnz is going to be able to figure out how to call us back."

Right now, they were having a video chat because, and Ruby almost couldn't believe it, they were hammering out their last minute plans before they all traveled to the International Huntsman's Leadership Conference they'd be attending over break! And it was going to be the best trip ever! It'd be several days of hanging with her international friends, learning cool Huntress tricks, and generally just having a blast! And best of all, there'd be no Cardin because he had some dumb family obligation with his dumb family! The only way it could be better is if Atlas didn't have its weird school calendar that put its break the week after everyone else's, so she could see Flynt and Ciel again!

Sun, who Ruby could swear appeared to be on a _boat_, spoke up. "Think we're just waiting on Jaune, then. He with you, Ruby?"

_Did you have to say it like that! _"Um, no, I haven't seen him today," she mumbled. _Because he's with Pyrrha_, an ugly little voice in her mind added, _making her feel like the luckiest girl in Remnant_.

"So like him to completely forget he had a call," Arslan grumbled.

"Nah, he's, like, stupidly punctual for these things. It's like _Sun_ to forget we had a call," Nebula countered with a grin, to which the blond gave a sheepish nod. But then her voice took on a teasing lilt. "But, really, Ruby, you _really_ haven't seen him today?"

"Wha- what do you mean? W-we didn't have class, and- and-"

"Here we go again," sighed Arslan, rolling her eyes.

Nebula laughed, "Come on, am I _seriously_ the only one who's seeing this? Really?"

Sun _tsked_ at her, "Be nice, Nebula."

"I _am_ being nice!" she protested, then gave a salacious grin. "I just think things are better when you're honest about them."

Ruby blushed furiously as she finally realized what Nebula was getting at. She looked away from the screen, mortified, as Arslan scoffed. "If you being nice got her like that, I hate to see what mean looks like."

Glancing back to her screen, she could tell that Nebula looked like she felt at least a little bad about it. "Well, just so you know, Ruby, we're all rooting for you." And while she still felt mortified, she couldn't help but feel a little cheered up to see Sun break out in a big goofy grin when he heard that, and even Arslan gave her a small, subtle thumbs up.

But they didn't know. They didn't know what Ruby knew all too well. That Jaune _wasn't _single, that she didn't have a chance. She was up against the one girl more glamorous and beautiful than _Weiss_ and she'd already gotten to- gotten to- she couldn't even _think_ it!

She had overheard them in the hall. Pyrrha was _gushing_ to Jaune about how _wonderful_ he was, something Ruby knew so very, very well, but Pyrrha… she knew something about Jaune Ruby didn't.

She knew what he was- how he was- she knew- _sex!_ She knew how he did sex! And it _killed _her to hear how happy they both were. How _amazing _Pyrrha, perfect, stupid, _Pyrrha_ got to him before she had a chance to even tell Jaune that she even had a crush.

Her Semblance was speed, and yet, she felt like the slowest girl at Beacon. Even Pyrrha, who seemed to be frozen in desperate pining for _months,_ made her move before Ruby did.

"Seriously," Nebula continued, "you two are just _too _cute together and-"

She was interrupted by a _ding_ and another screen, with a very familiar face, coming up on the chat. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, had a team thing-" those words cut _right_ into her heart, "to take care of… did I miss something?"

"NOPE!" Nebula said a little too loudly. "Nothing at all!" Arslan rolled her eyes.

Subtle. But Jaune, of course, wasn't one to pick up on subtlety. Ruby knew _that_ way too well. He hadn't noticed that a girl suddenly wanted to spend all her time with him and was always staring at him and was literally dressing the way he liked, the way his secret girlfriend dressed, might mean something more than just friend feelings!

Arslan started running down the travel itinerary and arrival times, but Ruby's attention was interrupted by a scroll notification. There was a message from Penny. A message from Penny, her one confidant on this issue, and she knew what it contained.

She couldn't compete with Pyrrha. She knew that. She'd done everything she could to emulate Pyrrha, her look, her walk, her personality… and it hadn't gotten her any more attention from Jaune. She only looked cute, not at all like how Pyrrha ensnared and inflamed his desire. But that was only the groundwork. She and Penny had engineered the real plan, and she'd pull it off at the conference. Penny's message had the last details she needed to make sure everything worked out. That she'd _finally_ get Jaune's attention.

This conference was going to be the best trip of her life.

**Over 400 faves, really can't believe it! Thank you all for all your support; I deeply appreciate it. And thanks, as always, to Renarde for feedback on the chapter.**

**When I first wrote the last scene way back in December, I did not anticipate video chats would be such a big part of our lives. But now Yang's in the fold and at long last, for the people who've been waiting for it, Ruby makes her move... to be picked up later! Because you're about to see more of Pyrrha and Velvet and Arcs other than Jaune in my next chapter: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder.**


	13. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Spending her day enjoying long meetings with her agent was not how Pyrrha wanted to spend her break. She quietly sighed while her agent explained the various offers she'd received for the summer, and what possible shooting schedules she could have. It was intense: she knew that her Vytal performance would lead to a "new world of career opportunities" as her agent, Chardonnay Riesling, explained it to her, but seeing it all at once was something else.

She did like Chardonnay, really, she did. She was a great agent, and Pyrrha trusted that she did have her best interests in mind, which mattered a _lot_. But it was hard not to see her as the face of her old life, where everything was about living up to the sky-high expectations of all her admirers. Looking at the different calendars laid before her, all she could think about was how they'd make her summer just like every other summer. Every week would be an array of photoshoots and interviews, a summer of slipping back into her role as The Invincible Girl, which might as well be called The Friendless Girl, The Lonely Girl. Jaune had his family in Vale, Velvet would be with CFVY, taking a summer in the field. Even Nora and Ren were spending the summer working for an orphanage in Vale. And even if they didn't have anything else, would they really want to be stuck following behind her, putting up with her schedule and all the gossips that flocked to her photoshoots?

Oblivious to her crisis, Chardonnay kept talking. "… as a lesser issue, Pumpkin Pete's is looking to renew their sponsorship, but I think-"

"I'll do it!"

Chardonnay gave her a surprised look, but Pyrrha couldn't _not_ continue her relationship with them. They were how Jaune first recognized her, on the day of initiation. Every other company and brand was just busywork to her, but Pumpkin Pete's was special. It would always be meaningful to her. And so Chardonnay, still surprised, but perhaps, moreso by Pyrrha's sudden interest, scheduled a meeting for her with the Pumpkin Pete's reps.

"Alright, I suppose if you have a personal connection..." then she chuckled, "Do you have any idea how hard I've been looking for a sponsorship deal that you would be enthusiastic about, and it turns out, it's _Pumpkin Pete's?_"

Pyrrha stammered a hasty response, but Chardonnay cut her off.

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

Pyrrha blanched, eyes wide, as Chardonnay mouthed _bingo. _"It's- it's not like," panic surged in her breast, "Y-you're not mad, are you?"

"No, not at all!" she protested, suddenly shifting from business mode as her eyes sparkled and her smile became warm and caring. "Honestly, Pyrrha… I'm happy for you. And… he is cute."

Pyrrha's eyes, somehow, grew wider, to which Chardonnay laughed. "It's your team leader, right? I saw the way you looked at him as soon as you finished the Championship, and I _immediately _realized that there was something-"

"Does anyone else know?" Pyrrha sputtered in a panic. But Chardonnay, smiling, shook her head and told Pyrrha to take a few deep breaths. The breathing helped, like it always did, but Pyrrha couldn't help but feel terrified as all the world of celebrity now was looming over the most private and cherished part of her life. How would the press take it when she had a boyfriend—how would her _fans?_

But Chardonnay was one step ahead of her. "I'd actually like to have an opportunity to speak with him and you together when you get a chance, to give him a heads up about the celebrity life and so the two of you don't find yourself in hot water with the paparazzi or your fanclubs without some preparation. Though," and her smile turned teasing, "I kept expecting you to _kiss _him at the Vytal, and I was all ready to roll out the story for _that."_

"I'm sorry I… didn't give you the story you were hoping for," Pyrrha teased back, "but I'll talk with Jaune and see about setting up a threeway ca- a regular call!" she overcorrected in a panic.

Fortunately, if Chardonnay noticed the slip-up, she was diplomatic enough to not push it. And Pyrrha was grateful for that—whatever Jaune and Blake might say about her appetite for adding new girls to the relationship, she knew not to get her _agent _involved in their escapades.

With her personal and professional matters addressed, though, the meeting came to a close. Chardonnay gave one last go-over for her summer calendar and let her know that she'd forward her the sponsorship contracts for her signatures. And… she said that she was proud of her accomplishments and hoped Pyrrha was proud of them too. Which was really nice.

But as she slipped from the building, that upbeat note seemed to dissipate. She glanced around the crowded plaza, wondering if there was anything worth doing in town other than heading home for the night and hoping she could chat with some of her Beacon friends on her scroll. In Argus, she was just a celebrity, and as nice as it was to talk with Chardonnay as a person, outside her office, she was returning to that role after being so much a part of the Beacon community. It was a really lonely feeling.

Except, of course, she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Reflexes almost kicked in, then stalled for some reason, something familiar about these—_Velvet!_ "Surprise!" she cried out, "I knew you were going back home for break, so I decided I'd spend mine visiting my cousin in Argus and hanging out with you!"

"Velvet!" she replied, returning the hug, "Oh, I'm _so_ happy to see you. I- I-" she had to stifle the tears, "I was really… feeling like I was going to miss all of you."

Velvet suddenly looked nervous."You don't have anything planned, right? I- I really thought the surprise was a good idea, but if you've got a whole-"

Pyrrha waved off her concerns. "No, no, not at all. I was just about to head home, but if there's _anything _you'd like to do in town, I'd love to spend as much of this trip with you as I can."

But as they were talking, a blonde woman approached the two of them. "Hey, I'm sorry, but… aren't you Pyrrha Nikos?" Pyrrha felt her smile wither on the inside, but she kept up appearances as she smiled, nodded, and started to rattle off her script, but this time, she was surprised to be cut off. "Oh, I'm not a fan. Oh! I mean, I am, huge fan—I- I mean, we're in Mistral, so, duh, everyone's a- I mean—but it's, um, well, I think you know my brother?"

What? What did she- and then it clicked. The blondeness was there. The social awkwardness, tempered by a bold willingness to reach out to a stranger, was there. There was an undeniable resemblance in her face and personality. It all added up. "You must be Saphron!"

She was taken aback to hear her name. "You know me?"

"Well, um, not exactly, but, um, your brother talks about his family a _lot._ I remembered, Jaune has one sister who lives outside Vale, but he never mentioned that you lived in Argus!"

She laughed. "It's so like him to not let you know. Oh, and I'm sorry, you are?" she asked, reaching a hand towards Velvet.

"We're friends!" Velvet blurted out. "With Jaune, I mean. Um, I mean, I've Velvet. And- I'm friends with Pyrrha! We're friends. Just friends!"

_Smooth_. Pyrrha had to suppress a giggle.

Saphron seemed to be in the same place. "Um… okay? But it's very nice to meet you. I just about _died _when I heard that my _brother _was _your_ partner, and my _wife,_" she laughed, "Oh, she is going to _flip _when she hears that I met you—actually… would you be interested in joining us for dinner? I'd love to tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories about Jaune, _and _you can meet his nephew!"

Pyrrha was sold on the chance to just have something to _do _tonight, and the idea of hearing childhood Jaune stories with Velvet just sweetened the deal. But all that _on top of _a chance to meet and, even more importantly, get adorable photos of his baby nephew? Pyrrha was all in for all of that!

* * *

It was a very nice house. Jaune's sister had evidently done well for herself in Argus, and Velvet was very excited to get to know Jaune's sister better. Ever since talking to Jaune in Vale about meeting his family, Velvet had been very excited to actually meet one of them. A little too excited—she was really glad she was going with Pyrrha, because Velvet had already needed to be talked down from one panic.

Standing at their door, she took a moment to brace herself. She'd already met Jaune's sister, and she hadn't gotten too flustered! She certainly hadn't made a sterling impression of herself as a cool, calm, and collected Huntress-in-Training, but she hadn't done the _worst _job of it. She could do this! She had Pyrrha, and she could-

And then the door opened, and Velvet's heartbeat _amped up. _Because 1) it wasn't Saphron who opened the door, and 2) she had an _adorable _baby in her arms.

Fortunately, the other woman, Terra, if Velvet remembered correctly, seemed absolutely starstruck to see The Invincible Girl right outside her door. And with the two of them too stunned to really say anything, and the baby being unable to take the initiative, Pyrrha stepped up, as she always did. "Hello!" she cheerfully waved, "Thank you so much for inviting us to your home! Is this Adrian?"

"Y-yeah," stammered Terra, and seeing that Terra was just as nervous as she was made Velvet feel a whole lot better, "I… honestly wasn't sure if Saphron was pulling a prank on me..." she muttered, but then she brightened, "Welcome! Thank you so much for coming, we're so happy to have you over for dinner—I hope you like hot pot!"

She led them into the house, which Pyrrha and Velvet were quick to give appreciative compliments to. And it was a nice house—surprisingly large for two parents and a baby, but she wondered if Jaune's sister wanted Adrian to have a big family like she grew up with. As they entered the kitchen, where Saphron was putting the last touches on for dinner.

She turned with a big smile, "Pyrrha! Velvet! I'm so glad you could make it- Ter, could you help me with the table?"

"Sure!" she cheerfully responded, "Let me just put Adrian back to-"

As she turned, Adrian suddenly reached out towards Velvet, evidently not wanting to be taken away from the new people. Seeing the squirming little tyke clumsily reaching out to grasp at her ears made Velvet's heart _melt. _"Aww, I think he likes you!" Terra cooed, "Would you like to hold him?"

_Would she? _

She eagerly stretched her arms out, and Terra placed the little guy into her hands. Holding him just like she'd been taught to carry her little cousins and nieces and nephews (yes, she'd heard the stereotypes, but the Scarlatinas were a big family) and Adrian almost immediately got comfortable, yawned, and started to snooze, much to Terra and Saphron's impressed admiration. But holding a sleeping baby in her arms, all Velvet could think of was how _right _it felt.

Which was a bit of a problem.

Velvet had recently discussed her future with Ms. Goodwitch and her team, and her dream was to become a Field Response Huntress, a roaming specialist who dealt with particularly dangerous Grimm. This summer, Team CFVY would be doing some fieldwork just like that, to get a feel for how it agreed with them, but Coco already seemed so excited at the thought of keeping the team together after graduation. And Velvet was excited for it too, the chance to prove herself as an exceptional Huntress, a Faunus role model, and, yeah, she also liked the way it'd give her a chance to _cut loose _with Anesidora.

But there was another part of Velvet, the part that was practically singing with joy that she had a child in her arms, and that part longed for a different life. A life with Pyrrha and Jaune, a domestic life where she was the homemaker for their little family. She'd be the one to raise the kids, not just her own, but Pyrrha's and perhaps… the others' as well. She'd idly daydreamed what a little Belladonna-Arc kitten would look like, or a little Schnee-Arc princess, or, and she would sooner _die _than admit it to anyone, the _cutest_ little baby outfits on a little Adel-Arc.

How could they be reconciled? The stay-at-home mom and the badass Huntress, locked in a struggle that sleepy little Adrian was _very much _tipping the scales on.

Ah, how could she fret right now? She could smell good food, she had an _adorable _baby in her arms, and she was about to learn all sorts of embarrassing stories about her boyfriend! Velvet gently rocked Adrian and let her heart melt all over again as he gave an appreciative _coo _in her arms.

* * *

Velvet giggled as she and Pyrrha walked up the path to Pyrrha's house.

It had been a delightful meal: Terra was just a fun person, Saphron was _so _much like her brother, though she denied it, and little Adrian might just be the cutest little thing Velvet had seen all year. Saphron was as talented as Jaune was, though, she insisted that she was _much _better than her brother. There was apparently a contentious family rivalry over who was the best cook, and Pyrrha had diplomatically deflected the question when Saphron asked their opinion. Velvet was of the opinion that they'd need to have _many _more samples before they could make a judgment!

They had slipped back to Pyrrha's home after the dinner. Obviously, it was to fool around, Pyrrha's parents were… well, Velvet didn't want to ask, but the fact that they were "at work" instead of home for the first night of their daughter's return painted a very clear, very sad picture for Velvet. Looking at Pyrrha's childhood bedroom, which Velvet had hoped would be a cute opportunity, proved to be not so much, with its surprisingly stark walls.

She had wondered if, maybe, Pyrrha or her parents had just packed it down when she went off to school, but instead, the room seemed like it hadn't been touched in months. Pyrrha's Beacon acceptance letter was still open on her desk.

Pyrrha seemed to notice Velvet's attention. "Yeah, it's…" she gave a weak smile, "I never really, um, decorated much."

"I… figured you'd have all your trophies on display somewhere."

Pyrrha looked away. "My parents... " she sighed, "I could show you the case if you want, but..."

"You don't have to," she ventured, sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I kinda just… wanted to get a peek of what your life was like before… you know, we were..."

"Lovers?" she asked, and Velvet dearly appreciated the levity. But Pyrrha continued. "Well, um, before Beacon, I…" she blinked away a few tears as Velvet gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze, "I didn't have many friends. Or any friends, really. I just… trained. A lot. And I really enjoyed fighting, but… I guess I didn't have much of a life outside of it."

She pulled her girlfriend into a hug. She didn't have anything to say, so she just held onto her until Pyrrha gave her a pat and let her back off from her.

"Though I have to say," Pyrrha added, wryly, "Saphron and Jaune, they're _so_ obviously siblings."

Velvet, happy for the chance to lighten the mood, immediately chimed in. "I know, right! She even does the little head bob thing he does when he's embarrassed!" Then she shot Pyrrha a sly grin, "Honestly… was wondering if you were about to pull something…"

"_Velvet!_" she gave a scandalized gasp, "I'm not going to seduce Jaune's _sister!_"

Velvet gave her a skeptical look, and Pyrrha gave her a playful shove. "Come on," she laughed, "I'm not some sex-crazed nympho who-"

"Oh?" Velvet shot back, "And we came back to your place so you could…?"

But Pyrrha seemed to see an opening here. "Oh? Because it seemed to me that _someone _was in the mood, and I get the feeling there's _something _you've been wanting to try, bunnygirl!"

Put on the spot, Velvet locked up. How was she always able to know when she had a kinky idea! "I, um, well, seeing, um, well…"

She placed an arm around her little bunny. "It's okay, Velvet."

She blushed. "Seeing Adrian being all little and cute, just… I really just wanted, you know, one of my own," but then she gave Pyrrha a sly smile, the kind to suggest that she wasn't just talking about this _emotionally._ She had Jaune for _those_ needs. She turned to Pyrrha for something _else_.

Pyrrha picked up her meaning immediately. "So… you're thinking about kids, huh? With _Jaune?_ You want him to breed you, hmm? Is that it? Bend you over like some farm animal and knock you up?" Velvet moaned uncontrollably at the thought. She had been thinking about it, she'd been thinking about it a lot, and as her girlfriend slipped a finger into Velvet's shorts, those thoughts seemed to pulse with erotic energy. "I bet you're thinking about how you'll look with big, milky tits." She was! Oh, she was! Jaune would give her lots and lots of babies and her tits would get so big and swollen just as her belly did.

"Gods yes!" she shuddered with pleasure at the thought, "I want Jaune to knock me up! I want everyone to know that I'm his slutty bunny when I get all sexy and pregnant!"

Pyrrha giggled, "Well, that gives me a rather naughty idea… did you bring Anesidora, darling?"

Velvet looked at her quizzically, then cracked as wicked smile as she realized what Pyrrha wanted. Taking up her sometimes-weapon, sometimes-toybox she flipped it to a recent toy she'd photographed, and passed it to Pyrrha, who activated it as a strapon.

While she was doing that, Velvet swiftly disrobed before getting on all fours on Pyrrha's bed—wondering if her normally-stoic and formerly-repressed lover ever thought she'd be doing _this _in her bed—and wiggled her butt invitingly.

"~Oh Jaune~" she gave her voice a sing-song trill, "I'm so horny and wet for you… don't you wanna breed your bunny?"

With an amusingly gruff imitation of Jaune's voice, Pyrrha replied, "Oh? Does my slutty little rabbit want me to fill her with a whole _litter _of kits?"

_Gods, _she was already turned on from the pregnancy talk, now she was gushing from the thought of Jaune treating her like she was little more than an animal! She and Blake had done some fun games around a Faunus fetish, but the thought of Jaune _breeding _her like livestock… mmmmm, she had to do this with Jaune for real soon! I-if she could admit to him that she wanted to be a mommy, of course!

The sudden impression of something hard pressing against her wet pussy brought her immediately out of her thoughts. And then… with almost no resistance thanks to her arousal, Pyrrha slowly slid into her, making Velvet moan as every inch came in. As Pyrrha took her from behind, Velvet imagined it was her Knight's cock filling her up, those strong, rhythmic thrusts being his familiar, forceful lovemaking. Velvet had never gone this far with Jaune alone, but that just made everything feel so much _naughtier!_ She mewled as she gripped the sheets of Pyrrha's bed, feeling the fabric rub against her cheek as Jaune passionately took her.

"D-do it, Jaune! B-breed me! Breed your bunny! Make me a mommy!"

"Is that what you want? To be my sexy little homemaker, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?"

"Yes!" she squealed, "Yes! "

"What about your dreams of being a Huntress?"

She didn't even hesitate. "I don't care! I just want your cock! I want to feel your babies in me, to be your personal breeding-bitch!"

"Don't you think," Jaune cruelly started fucking her even harder, "the other girls are going to let you be the first to bear my children?"

"They aren't here!" she cheered, "It's just us, and I don't care if I'm being selfish! You're going to knock them all up, anyways!"

Jaune laughed. "Oh? Is that what you want? To have all of my women pregnant together?"

"Yah!" she panted, "Knock us all up! Make your whole harem carry your babies! Make P-Pyrrha and Blake and—_oh gods!—_Weiss and Yang and- and- and _Coco! _Fuck her and put a f-fucking baby in her!"

Finally admitting her perverse desire to see Jaune fuck and impregnate her girlfriend brought Velvet over the edge. Her eyes rolled up, and a low moan quickly became a _scream _as Jaune brought her to a crashing orgasm. Slumping forward, she attempted to mumble her thanks, but her mind was far too disorganized to do much more than wordlessly babble.

As Jaune withdrew—and Velvet reminded herself that she had only been _pretending _to take her lover's cock—she panted into the sheets as Pyrrha gently spooned her. She had such a sweet and loving girlfriend, and Velvet was so glad that she had so much love in her life—from Pyrrha and Jaune and Coco and Blake and _everyone._

As she came back to her senses, she took a moment to catch her breath, looked to Pyrrha, and said, "_Thank _you."

To which Pyrrha just gave her a big grin and replied, "You too—that was really hot."

But then she turned serious. "Hey… we don't have to talk about this _now, _but do you… wanna talk about what you want… long term? I know we were just roleplaying, but you seemed-"

"I..." she hesitated, not sure what to say. So she just hoped for the best and decided to keep talking. "I don't know. I _really _want to be a Huntress, but seeing Adrian… I want to be a mother, but more, I want to take _care _of kids. Mine and," she blushed furiously, "yours and all of ours. I want to be the stay at home mom who bakes cookies, _and_ I want to be the badass Huntress with her team in the wilds, and I don't know how to make them all work out!"

But Pyrrha, kind, patient, understanding, _wonderful _Pyrrha, just listened and gave her a gentle smile. "You know… I had a feeling that was what you were thinking, especially with your summer plans. And…" Velvet felt her ears perk up, eager to hear Pyrrha advise her on this, "You know, you can do both? A field Huntress has a lot of down time—you raise the kids while you're off mission, and then we can rotate who's taking the lead while you're in the field. I don't want to be uninvolved in our kids' lives, and you just _know _Jaune's going to go all in on being a dad."

Velvet couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jaune chasing after a pack of rugrats, but… "Are you… okay with that?" she asked, nervously, "Running a joint family like this… it's going to be a lot of work and a lot of-"

"Velvet," Pyrrha gently cut her off, "you're not just Jaune's 'other girlfriend.' All three of us are in a relationship _together, _and that means whatever family we make together, we're making it _together. _And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Velvet realized that tears were welling in her eyes, and she felt _so _grateful for her wonderful, beloved Pyrrha. She missed Jaune, and wished he could be with them right now, but Pyrrha made her feel complete, even with the most important man in their life missing. But on that note...

"I hope Jaune's not missing us too much," she tittered.

"He's at his conference with all the other team leaders. They're probably having a good time."

Velvet giggled, "Right now, he's probably giving Ruby what you just gave me..."

But Pyrrha didn't find it so funny as she sighed. "I just… I hope they're okay. Jaune's so sweet, but he _really _has no idea that she's into him."

"Should we… message him? Let him know what Ruby's thinking?"

"Mmmm..." Pyrrha pondered it for a moment, "It's frustrating, isn't it? Part of me doesn't want to step on Ruby's attempt to speak her own feelings, and the other part of me knows that she's putting _so _much effort into getting him to notice and I just... I've meant to try and talk with her, but I just… never know what to say."

Velvet gave her girlfriend a reassuring pat on the back. "I mean… I was really shy about my feelings for you and Jaune, and I don't think I _ever _would have acted on them. And I know Ruby probably wants some grand fairy tale confession, but, sometimes, life just isn't a fairytale. And she'd be much happier if we helped her than let her stay lovelorn on the sides."

With that, Pyrrha smiled, and Velvet felt like a very happy rabbit. "Yeah… after break, let's go talk to Ruby. I think she'll be happy to know someone's encouraging her feelings, especially if the conference was a bust for telling Jaune."

That was a good plan, and Velvet was happy that they were talking about it. She felt for her shy friend, and, if their places were reversed, she would have wanted Ruby to help her. It was awkward, and it had certainly come up in the group chat enough, but Yang wasn't sure how to tell her sister she was sleeping with the boy she had a crush on, and both Blake and Weiss felt guilty that they hadn't told her sooner—and now it felt like they were excluding her. So they were sitting in an endless indecision that was only getting worse the more they delayed. But they'd act on it once they got back to Beacon, and, even if it would be a rough, awkward conversation, at least they wouldn't let it get worse.

And maybe Velvet was a little bit excited for Jaune to bed the _entirety _of Team RWBY.

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath.

The plan had worked so far. She kept reminding herself of that. She'd gotten this far, and that was the hard part. She'd managed to change their room arrangement _and_ managed to trick Jaune into thinking it had been a scheduling error that their room only had the one bed. And he, perfect gentleman he was, volunteered to sleep on the floor, which told her that he was none the wiser about her plan, even as she was at the cusp of victory.

But all that only got her _almost_ there. It was that last bit, the piece de resistance, that really mattered. And it was driving her crazy. She had consulted with Penny, they had talked out every little detail, and she knew they had developed a foolproof plan. _If Jaune likes Pyrrha_, she thought, adjusting the tiara on her head, _I can be Pyrrha._

She tried to make a seductive pose on the bed, but it felt… weird. Penny had assured her that she matched the pose of similar photos with nearly 90% accuracy, but, well, this was something outside of Penny's wheelhouse. Outside of hers, too, but not _quite_ as much as the robot girl. She stretched herself across the bed, and-

No. It wasn't enough. It wasn't good enough, _she_ wasn't good enough to-

No. She bit her lip and balled up her fists. She couldn't give in to panic. Not now. Not when everything was in place. She just had to focus. Adjusting herself on the bed, she grabbed her scroll and went to her most secure, most heavily-passworded-Yang-not-allowed folder and scrolled through the photos she'd stolen from Jaune's scroll. He didn't know she had these. He _couldn't_ know she had these. Even Penny, who had been part of every step of this plan, didn't know she had these.

They were a set of seductive photos Pyrrha had sent to Jaune, who was so obviously her boyfriend. Nothing unclothed, but still—a lot of skin and even someone as inexperienced as Ruby could get a very clear sense of what Pyrrha wanted from him. And that told her what _Jaune_ wanted. So she had studied them well. Every curve, every pose, every come-hither look—she'd memorized them all, obsessively. She had to. She had to do this perfectly, or it would all be for naught.

She glanced at her bag, knowing that it still contained a small box with two emerald-green colored contacts in it. Penny had suggested them, but… it was tough on her. She wanted him to gaze lovingly, the way she knew he looked at Pyrrha, into her silver eyes. But she'd already talked this out with Penny. If she wanted Jaune, she knew she had to make compromises. It wasn't just to win his affections, but to make it possible at all. Jaune was such a sweet, kind man. He would never be disloyal, which was why she loved him. But this way, it wasn't _really_ cheating. He was just… sleeping with Pyrrha in a different way.

She'd thought out all the angles.

She knew she was going to win.

She just had to hold on and make that last step.

**Thanks to Renarde for feedback!  
**

**Chardonnay Riesling is my new OC and self-insert. I will not explain how. **

** But yeah, wanted to give some attention to the "main girls" of the story and show some of Pyrrha's loneliness and Velvet's kinkiness in a chapter about Jaune where the man himself doesn't make an (actual) appearance! Also, while I regret not showing more of Penny and Ruby's adorably incompetent attempts at planning a seduction, I think I've delayed enough when it comes to Ruby. But things will soon be reaching their climax: you'll get to see Ruby execute her plan, and you'll see lives "tangled up in Branwens" in my next chapter: Her Mother's Daughter.**


	14. Her Mother's Daughter

Taiyang Xiao Long had a few rules he liked to live by.

Never skip a meal. Find the simple joys in your work. Watching a good sunrise or sunset is better than anything you can find in the big cities. And most important of all: never trust a raven's feather.

Finding a raven's feather was always a sign of imminent bad news. That bad news being: your ex-wife's back, and she wants something. Something bad, something you're better off not even associating with, something you're going to give her because you're an idiot.

He sighed as he glanced back to the house. Might as well get it over with—she hadn't been a patient woman when they were students or when they were married, and, frankly, she'd somehow found a way to get worse since then. He dropped the feather—no sense in helping her know that her damn system worked at getting his attention—and resolutely trudged into the house, where he found the woman who'd walked out on her family almost twenty years ago, standing in his kitchen. And she was practically draping herself against the doorframe.

Ah, it was gonna be one of _those_ visits.

She did this every time, and by now, he had no one to blame but himself when this one inevitably went the exact same way as all the rest. Raven would show up because she was horny, though she'd never admit that, and she'd wheedle her way past his defenses and into his bed. He'd fall for it, because he was an idiot and because the sex was _really damn good_, but then she would immediately say something cryptic and upsetting to bum him out and make sure he didn't _really_ enjoy it. And so that she could assert that she was still the one with all the power in their relationship.

It made him so mad every time, but he could feel a treacherous movement in his pants that told him that he'd already lost this fight.

"Tai," her voice was a thick, breathy whisper as she glided across the floor, "I _need _you."

And at that, Tai's brain shut down. Time seemed to blur, like it always happened when he was with her. She'd always had that power over him, since their first night together after the dance, he knew that sex with Raven was a dreamlike experience where he drifted on the soft currents of feeling her lips meet his, her clothes were off, so were his, he felt the soft give of the couch cushions as he pushed her down. He couldn't resist; he never could. She was his soulmate—even as much as he hated her, even as bad as they were for each other, he'd always feel the pull of her desire.

Age hadn't diminished her in the least, even as he felt like he'd lived three years for every year for as long as he'd been a father. There was no foreplay, no romance between them, nothing but the connection of their bodies as their souls mingled and he found himself drawn deeper and deeper into that pleasant fog of maddening desire. Her voice was music—it was as harsh and cold as she ever was, but in _this_, oh, it had the harmony of an angelic choir. He could listen to her say his name like that a thousand times. And as she cried out again and again and again, he thought he very well just might.

When he started to realize that time was moving as normal again, he realized they were in his bedroom, somehow, and Raven was already getting dressed in the same, efficient, businesslike way she did after every one of their encounters. He sighed. She'd played him again, like the idiot he was.

Suddenly, without even turning to look at him, Raven spoke, "Our daughter has taken a lover."

She had said it like she was commenting on his new drapes, and it took several seconds for his still lust-addled mind to realize what the hell those words could possibly mean. And then, he got it. "What the- what- Rae, you- you- _did you have to say it like that? Now?_"

"The time seemed opportune."

"Maidens, Raven, there's something _wrong_ with you."

"You're not curious to hear more?"

He sputtered in an incoherent mess of paternal anger and frank bewilderment. "When Yang thinks she can introduce me to her boyfriend, she can- or her girlfriend," he corrected, "she can tell us-"

"Both, actually."

If he thought he was incoherent before… Gods, she was her mother's daughter.

She finished dressing and gave him a look of familiar contempt, not at him, no, he could have lived with that look. Raven could think whatever she wanted about _him. _But he _knew_ this look, tearing open the scars it had left on his heart, the one look that reminded him immediately how dearly he _hated_ this woman. "I came across her in the middle of her tryst. It was a depressing display of her own weakness, to submit to her partners like a harlot, but-"

This was finally too much. "Can we NOT! Talk about OUR DAUGHTER! Like THAT!" he bellowed, and even Raven stopped talking in response to that outburst. But the look she was now giving him instead could only be described as "make me," and Taiyang knew far, far too well that he would not succeed in that. He sighed. "Rae, just… So long as Yang's not getting herself into something that needs our… _my_ intervention, I'm going to trust that she's an adult and can make decisions for herself. When she thinks it's time for me to meet the… people who have her fancy, she'll make the decision. Til then, I don't want to hear another goddamn word about that. Especially not from _you._"

"You are soft, Taiyang, and I have seen the product of your softness in our child," she scoffed and turned to leave. "Oh, and you should probably not tell my brother about this. He might react… poorly."

Well, on that they could agree. Branwens… how had his life gotten so tied up in Branwens? And then he realized, there were even odds she was only telling him this because she was planning on telling Qrow herself because… because she was an asshole, he supposed. Why did Raven do anything? She probably sat on a stump in her bandit camp thinking up ways to make everyone who'd ever met her completely miserable.

He was starting to get anxious. Should he text Yang, give her some kind of warning? Try to distract Qrow? He knew he was in Mistral right now for that Huntsman's Leadership Conference Ruby was at, so at least he wasn't in the same _country_ as Yang and her, um, her… her- Ugh, he _knew_ she was going to do this! He'd never had a visit from Raven that ended with anything other than him in a paroxysm of anxiety, misery, and bad decisions.

_Yang…_ he thought to himself, looking out to the horizon, _Please make good choices. Because your parents sure don't_.

* * *

Yang glanced at her scroll, a message from her dad on it. Something weird and sappy and probably because he saw a sad movie on TV with a sad dad. And now he was all weepy and missed his little girl who was all grown up now… She must have gotten a message like this every other month.

She had more important things to think about, like how she really was _all grown up now. _Yeah, there were some things she would have preferred were done differently for her first time, in retrospect. Her self-image, as the confident, sex-positive party girl, had been shattered into a million pieces and Weiss had been right there to roll in it. Of course the reserved, uptight girl was actually a total freak in the bedroom, because _of course_ she was.

Well, sitting in the dorm with her roommates, all of them as naked as the day they were born, was doing a lot to restore that self-confidence. As far as bodies went, well, she had a wry chuckle to herself, she could understand why Weiss had enjoyed herself so much. And as for Blake, well… kitty was utterly _mesmerized_. The girl couldn't tear her eyes off her chest, and in a few seconds, Blake was liable to start drooling. In terms of recovering her confidence, this was doing _wonders _for Yang.

"Oh, _Blake-y,_" she started in a sing-song voice, "See something you _liiiike?_" The girl could only give a long, languid moan as her eyes were clearly tracing how her breasts rose and fell. She gave them a little _bounce_ and her poor partner almost couldn't handle it. "If you let me pet your ears," she teased, "I'll let you suck on-"

And with that, Blake pounced. "O-ohh!" Bolts of pleasure radiated from her nipple as her partner latched on to her right boob. Oh, from the way the girl _worshiped_ her chest, Yang was feeling mighty foolish for not making a move on Blake much, much sooner.

"Room for another?"

"No." Yang stuck out her tongue as Weiss gave her a scandalized look. "You were mean to me with Jaune. So now you don't get boob time."

"Hmpf!" she huffed, "Well, as _acting team leader_, I say-"

"I don't remember Ruby _appointing_ you acting team leader, so I say we put it to a vote. All in favor of me deciding who gets to enjoy my lovely jugs, say _aye. _Aye!"

A muffled _aumph_ came from the cat Faunus now nestling her face between Yang's boobs. "Sorry, Weiss-cream, seems it's two-to-one." She smirked as Weiss pouted. "Welllll… if you _really_ want them… how about you try asking me in a little girl voice, hmm? Are you willing to do that?"

Yang knew she'd pushed Weiss easily past her comfort level, but instead of shocked refusal, she simply responded in a high, quavering voice, "I'm sorry, Mommy," making Yang nearly gasp. Then she looked up with pleading eyes, "Please don't tell Daddy I was naughty. I'll do _anything _to-"

"Holy _shit_," Blake cut in, "how are you, of the three of us, always the dirtiest girl in the room?"

"Gotta watch out for the quiet ones," Yang grumbled, a little unnerved at how much Weiss's performance worked her up.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Weiss smirked, "I know _Jaune _enjoys seeing this side of me. I'm going to try _everything _with him and Pyrrha."

But Blake was quick on the draw. "Get smug about it and we'll all start calling you 'Snow Angel'."

"Don't you dare!"

Now it was Yang's turn to smirk. "I bet we could tell Jaune that you always secretly liked his little pet name for you… I bet he could write you another _song _if we-"

Weiss's face turned a rather furious scarlet color at the threat. "You- you're being _childish!_"

But she'd had her fun. Yang gave Weiss a reassuring smile and shook her head to indicate that she wasn't going to make use of the hated nickname. But as fun as teasing Weiss was, Yang wanted to go back to the chill, laid-back vibe they had before, lounging around their room naked, so she figured she really ought to give a gesture of appeasement.

And what better way than to heft one of her generous tits and give ol' Weiss-cream an inviting look?

All previous annoyance was immediately forgotten as Weiss eagerly scampered over to Yang's inviting bosom. As Blake and Weiss both showered her in their loving attention, Yang was in _heaven. _Oh, she could get _used _to this… every night until Ruby was back from her little trip, the three of them were going to find out _every little thing_ they were into!

And Yang was _really _into breast play. She _loved _her breasts, loved punctuating her remarks by giving them a good shake, loved the way it snared people's eyes, _especially _those who _shouldn't _be checking out her rack, and she just _loved _playing with them in the shower when she masturbated. And she _really _liked the feeling of sandwiching Jaune's dick between them, but the feel of her teammates' lips wrapped around her nipples was a close second! Especially _Weiss's, _the way she eagerly sucked like a- like a-

_Ohhhh, _why did Weiss have to do that stupid _sexy _voice before this? Now all Yang could think about was Jaune coming home to her in, _uhn, _an apron and heels and a, _oh, _string of _pearls _around her neck, looking all wifely, telling him all about how their little girls had been such a _handful..._

Especially because that thought was punctuated by Blake's fingers slipping right into Yang's pussy, two fingers going deep in and tickling her inner walls, as Weiss joined in, pinching and flicking her clit, with the both of their mouths going into overdrive, kissing, licking, sucking, _oh!_

Yang moaned, unable to _believe _her good fortune. She knew her teammates were _hot, _knew it since she was checking out the competition the night before initiation. But even when put on a team with _two _of Beacon's top-shelf babes, she took as a _given _she wouldn't get any further than teasing, but right now? Yang was in her _second _threesome since arriving at Beacon, was part of this whole crazy group sex _thing, _and was discovering that she _really liked sex!_

It wouldn't take much more than that to take her over the edge. She felt her hips buck against her teammates hands, just a little- just a little- _just a little more!_

Throwing her head back, feeling her glorious locks _fly _behind her, Yang _screamed _joyously, _loving _her teammates for how damn _good _they were to her!

Taking a moment to pant and catch her breath, she saw that Weiss and Blake were now looking up to her, a matching pair of satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Told you she was a screamer," Weiss smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure we can get her louder than _that._"

Yang was too unfocused to really rebut them other than with a tired roll of her eyes.

"You should hear her with _Jaune,_" Weiss giggled.

Blake gave Yang her best Chesire grin. "Oh, I think I _will. _What guy could turn down a threesome with Beacon's best T," she cupped Yang's breast, "and A," she traced a hand down her backside, "if they got the chance?"

"If you think you've got a nicer ass than _Pyrrha, _then I can't help you," Weiss replied.

"Oh?" Blake's eyes twinkled with her response, "Do you think I don't hear all the boys talking about the 'Bellabooty' behind my back?"

Yang had to laugh at the playful bickering. This was… this was good. Not just the spectacular orgasm, but the fact that she felt a lot closer to the rest of her team. Weiss had _really _let her hair down and Blake had _finally _started to open up, and, just as Yang always suspected, _they all really liked each other. _Now that they'd _finally _broken down all the barriers they'd put up around themselves, they were a really good trio. Though… that did bring her to thinking about their _fourth _teammate...

"Man," she sighed, giving Blake's plump posterior a playful pinch, "I miss Rubes and all, but it's gonna suck when she's back and we can't just hang out naked like this all the time."

"Oh?" Weiss cocked an eye at her, "You really think Jaune and Ruby are sharing a room together and it's _not _going to end with him rounding out his punch card?"

Yang wasn't fond of that metaphor, but she wasn't going to rise to the bait. "First, that's my _sister_ you're talking about, and second… Believe me, _Jaune's _not the one I should be worried about. Ruby's not dressing like Jaune, trying to talk like Jaune, trying to spar every chance she gets with _Jaune._" She chuckled at her little sister's totally obvious crush. "Pyrrha's not the one making a move on literally every one of us, so I think-"

Blake, surprisingly, cut her off. "Wait, uh, Pyrrha's a part of this, Yang. She's like, the main part of this." Suddenly, she had a look of realization, "Did- did you think _Jaune_ was the one driving this whole crazy sex thing? Yang, you're the only person in this room who hasn't slept with Pyrrha."

Yang paused. She _knew _she was making a mistake not joining the group chat when Weiss invited her. But Jaune wouldn't… Jaune wouldn't make a move on _Ruby, _that'd be… just not-Jaune! But… what if he wasn't the one making the _first _move… oh no, she might have misread what her sister was- ohhhhhh _no._

Weiss, coming to the same slow, dawning realization, chimed in. "Yang… I- I don't think she's been emulating Pyrrha because she's interested in… I think… Oh my, how bold! I never realized she had it in her."

Oh, she was going to _kill_ that boy.

* * *

Jaune grumbled as he shuffled his way back to his hotel room. This trip so far had been… well, it had been a disaster.

And that really sucked, because he'd really been looking forward to it! A leadership retreat spent training with some of Beacon's top Huntsmen! Traveling with Ruby, who was still one of his closest, dearest friends even with all the craziness that had happened this year, was going to be great. And he'd get a chance to see Sun and Nebula and Brawnz and Arslan again for the first time since the Vytal Tournament!

But of course, all of his recent good luck had to be accounted for _somewhere_. First, there had been the issue with the room, where he was _mortified_ that Ruby had to be the one to first learn of it because she was clearly so uncomfortable with even the thought of sharing a bed with a boy. Even when he promised to sleep on the floor, she still seemed so nervous about it—and he should have figured on that, she didn't have any male roommates at Beacon. He always forgot that, even though she was just one of the gang, she was two years younger than all of them.

But they could manage that. They were close friends, and they could manage the awkwardness. They could even manage hearing that Sun wouldn't be there because he'd "stowed away on the wrong ship," and may or may not have been kidnapped by pirates, even though his travel for this conference had already been arranged and paid for by Haven. No, the real problem happened just a few minutes ago when Jaune encountered someone he hadn't expected would be at the conference.

Someone who gave him _very clear_ instructions about what would happen if he slept with either of his nieces.

Who wasn't aware that Jaune had slept with one of said nieces.

And was sharing a single bed room with the other.

He made eye contact with Qrow, who gave him a smile more threatening than he'd ever imagined a smile could be, then traced his finger across his neck before crooking it to beckon him over, and Jaune immediately got the picture. He slowly made his way across the room, anticipating any number of painful traps, and, as Qrow gave him a casual greeting, his eyes were sending the real message. He'd asked him a few questions, clearly delighting in how obviously terrified Jaune was, then wished him a good night, as though that was something that could happen when Jaune already knew he'd be having nightmares about scythes.

Standing outside his room, he took a moment to brace himself and catch his breath. Ruby _idolized_ her uncle, and if he tried to explain that her uncle Qrow wanted to kill him, he'd have to explain _why_ Qrow wanted to kill him, and then, he just knew Ruby would find out that he was sleeping with literally every other member of his team, and then his first Beacon friend would be trying to kill him.

So the obvious thing to do was to collect his bearings, put on a big smile, and enjoy hanging out with- _what the hell?_

In his room! Pyrrha was- no, it couldn't- but it- she- wasn't it-

She drifted towards him, with Pyrrha's unmistakable sway. "It's alright, my Knight. Don't ask questions. Just enjoy." And then she pulled him into a _wonderful_ kiss. Jaune melted into it, vaguely aware that there was something that probably should concern him, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, nothing but this magical kiss.

But… it wasn't a _Pyrrha_ kiss. Far too short, he only ever had to slightly incline his head to kiss her. And her hair was too dark. And her eyes were not her brilliant, emerald green. "R-Ruby?" he croaked.

"No," she smiled, "not Ruby. _Pyrrha_. The girl you love," she said those words with achingly sweet sincerity, the kind that made him _wish_ he could just believe her. "Love me, Jaune."

"I- I, Ruby-"

"Shhhh," she put a finger to his lips, "It's just a dream, Jaune. A hot, sexy dream because you miss me so much. But I'm here for you, my love. I'll _always_ be here for you."

He couldn't resist her. He could never resist her.

Their lips met. Fireworks. It was incredible how… _right _this felt, how unconflicted he was as he kissed her. Not Pyrrha. _Ruby. _From helping her up from the ground their first day at Beacon, to becoming team leaders together, to the year they'd spent as _close _friends, to her lips on his… Jaune wrapped his arms around Ruby, letting the feel, the _sensation_ of her simply wash over him.

But as they broke their kiss, his eyes opened and… it wasn't Ruby.

Well, it was Ruby, but she… wasn't trying to be.

And Jaune couldn't accept that.

"Ruby," he whispered her name softly, then, before she could protest, "No… I want you as _Ruby._"

"You- you don't-" she stammered nervously.

"I do. You don't need to be anyone other than yourself."

Now her eyes were watering. Had she really worn green contact lenses to try and entice him? Jaune knew how proud she was of her silver eyes, and the way they connected them to her mother… the thought that Ruby believed she couldn't be _herself _around him was heartbreaking.

"It's okay, Ruby," he soothed, "I don't ever want you to think you can't be yourself around me. You're too," he ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled her close to his chest, "you're too _important _to me for me to ever want you as anything other than _you. _As Ruby."

She punched him in the arm. "You're such a dork," she sniffed, but as he released her from his hug, he could see the trace of a smile cross her face. It made him feel warm in a way he… well, it was special. What he felt for Ruby wasn't like what he felt for anyone else. But, then again, what he felt for any of the girls in his life was unique to each of them.

"You know… you don't have to dress up as Pyrrha," he gave her a comforting smile, "If you'd just told me you were interested, I would have-"

"I know you're… doing things with Pyrrha," she replied, bluntly.

Well, that was true. _Very _true. But Ruby didn't know half the story. "Pyrrha and I have a..." he searched for a good word, "open relationship? Pyrrha's cool with me, um, having other girlfriends, and I've actually, um, hooked up-"

She immediately cut him off. "Is it Yang?"

"W-why does everyone immediately ask if I'm sleeping with Yang?"

"Is. It. Yang."

Jaune paused. He was, but he knew that Ruby, who always secretly resented how much she was obscured in the shadow of her more outgoing older sister, was not going to like hearing the truth. And the last thing Jaune ever wanted was to hurt Ruby, but… he couldn't lie to her. "I… yeah… I've… slept with Yang."

_SLAP!_

Jaune reeled from the sudden blow, the imprint still stinging on his cheek. Aura could easily make the pain stop, but he was simply too stunned to even speak, much less heal himself.

Because all he could think about were the tears glittering in Ruby's silver eyes.

"You- You're sleeping with Pyrrha _and my sister?" _the tears were flowing, but now a furious anger was lighting her eyes, "Who _else, _Jaune? Who else!"

"It's- It's all consensual, Ruby! Everyone I'm sleeping with knows about all the-"

"_Who. Else._"

Jaune bit his lip. "Velvet," he admitted, knowing that she was, by far, the least hurtful name to name. And then… "And Blake. And..."

"No..." she mouthed, knowing which name was coming next.

"Yeah… Weiss and I, we..."

"My _whole team?_" her voice was ragged and pained, "You asked… you asked _every member of my team _and didn't… didn't even think of me..."

"Ruby, it's not like that, I-"

"Because I'm just a _stupid kid, _right? _Right? _I've been… I've been so _stupid, _falling- falling in love with you when you _clearly-_"

"Ruby," he tried to plead with her to hear reason, "It's not _like _that, I don't-"

"Don't talk to me!" she screamed as she raced to the door and, without even a glance backwards, _slammed _it shut behind her. Leaving a stunned Jaune standing in the room, unsure of what to do and with a handprint still stinging on his cheek.

****Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!****

**If you're wondering, while this drama is going on, Sun, Ren, and Nora are having high-seas adventures while fighting pirates. Neptune is offering moral support via radio, since he is _not _dealing with the ocean. Glynda is getting her grades logged early, and sending her sixth reminder to her colleagues to try to get them in on time. Coco is bored as hell and is gonna be pissed Blake didn't tell her there were sexytimes happening in the RWBY dorm. Neo's being normal, and it's scaring the piss out of Roman. Ilia is making an important decision. And Winter is about to make a _very _bad series of decisions in the hotel bar.  
**

**Ruby's response was probably not the most _mature _way to handle things, but I can't help but feel for her, especially because pretty much all her friend circle has been doing this behind her back while she's _obviously _into Jaune. But e****nding on a cliffhanger! Woo! I am _stretching this out, _and y'all have to deal with it. But, yeah, there's gonna be fallout for this, and you'll get to see how that plays out in my next chapter: A Punch In The Gut. **


	15. A Punch In The Gut

Winter groaned as she came to, head thudding from the all-to-familiar opening strains of a hangover. For all her career advances, for how far she'd gone on the strength of her first name, she was still, inescapably, a Schnee, and that meant she'd inherited the one inheritance she couldn't give away or turn down: the family's inability to handle drink sensibly.

_Oh no_, she realized, as she looked around the unfamiliar room, _Oh no,_ _not again… Alright, Winter, just accept it and get moving. What's past is past and you can't change it. You just have to face it with honesty. Look to your left, and… yep, there he is._

Qrow Branwen. Fortunately, still clothed… mostly. He still had enough on to suggest that his Semblance had played its role and kept him from getting lucky. Unfortunately, judging from the absolute _scores_ of hickeys blemishing his neck and every part of his chest his ripped open shirt revealed, it wasn't for lack of trying.

This happened every time. She and Qrow would encounter each other professionally. They'd snipe each other, of course, and eventually, somehow, they'd talk themselves into sharing one drink. One drink became two became blurry memories of an amorous night of inept fumbling, like they were teenagers all over again. It was never good sex and never a proud moment for _either_ of them. Then there was the awkward morning where they both, gruffly, acknowledged that it _had _happened, but that it was a mistake and they'd never do it again. And then, of course, they'd promptly hook right back up the next time they crossed paths. Like the universe was telling them to get together. She grumbled at the thought of destiny as she found her shoes and slipped out of the room.

She needed a boyfriend. A literally-anyone-but-Qrow boyfriend. Desperately. It was unfortunate that her rank and, well, her… personality had a tendency to keep men at a distance. How could she advise her sister on boys when her track record was… this? Oh, Weiss wasn't _officially_ asking for her advice, not yet, but her recent messages were clearly working their way up to admitting that she was finally noticing boys romantically and that she desperately needed advice.

_Or noticing girls_, a helpful voice in her mind reminded her as she rounded a corner to the lobby and saw her sister's team leader, seated on a couch and looking rather morose as she was comforted by two other students she recognized from the conference, one from Shade, the other from Haven. She had to admit: it was touching to see such inter-school cooperation, even if it was clearly on an unhappy matter.

It was the sort of thing that spurred Winter to action. She knew she looked a mess, but she had to accept the consequences of her poor decisions—and it would be a worse consequence to not be there to help a student Huntress in a time of need than to know that those Huntresses might judge her for her walk of shame.

"Is… everything alright?" she asked, trying to sound soft and compassionate and not like herself as she approached them.

"She got shot down," the purple-haired Vacuan girl volunteered.

"That's not what happened!" she protested.

"It's… not _inaccurate," _the Mistralian cautiously hedged.

Winter looked to Ruby in sympathy. Weiss had told her so much about her partner and team leader, and, over the course of a year, she'd seen as Ruby had gone from Weiss's single biggest annoyance to someone Weiss actually looked up to… and considered a dear friend. Seeing her so upset, it did move Winter to genuine compassion—and it was a subject near and dear to her heart.

Love and Huntresses were an often unhappy combination. It was a dangerous life that was hard to explain to people without aura, meaning the only people who really understood you were your fellows, and with how spread out the population centers of Remnant were, that meant there was a lot of travel, a lot of only seeing people when you happened to have your schedules overlap. Quick hookups and short flings were far more in line with most Huntsmen's love lives than anything stable.

The common wisdom was to either get lucky and find The One in your Academy days or make peace with the fact that domestic happiness and your vocation as a Huntress were going to be at odds. And as hard as it was to admit this… it seemed that Ruby needed to hear the latter piece of advice.

"Listen, girls," she tried to balance her bluntness with compassion, "these conferences really aren't an opportunity for romance. I know you're young and you think these relationships are the biggest thing in the world, but in four years, you'll be able to look back on this, and realize that what was _really _important was the skills you learned as Huntresses, not the boys you flirted with one year of your education."

Ruby sniffled quietly, the look in her friends' eyes suggesting that, perhaps, this has been the wrong take. Well, unpopular or not, it was the truth. These young women were Huntresses, the first, and often, tragically, last line of defense their homelands had against the Grimm. And duty always came first.

But there was another reason why what she said may have been the wrong choice.

Because, of course, Winter realized someone was coming up behind her.

A particular someone.

That she didn't particularly want to see.

"Mornin' Winter," Qrow awkwardly addressed her as she turned. "You're probably going to want this," and he handed over the keycard to her room. Which she must have left behind. In his room. Because she spent the night there.

"Qrow," she tried as hard as she could to suppress her snarl, "Could we talk _later?"_

Realizing he'd put his foot in it, he cast his eyes away… only to see Ruby. His eyes went wide at the sight of his distress. "R-Rubes? Is everything-"

The Mistralian girl gently pulled him aside. "Mr. Branwen, we're taking care of this."

"I'm family!" he gruffly protested.

But she cut him off, "That is _exactly _why we're taking care of this. Give her some space, she needs to get through this _without _any violently protective uncles."

That seemed to have some meaning to Qrow. "Oh, I'm gonna _kick that boy's-"_

"No. You will not."

Qrow stared at the girl as fiercely as he could. The Mistralian stared back.

Atlas had a big enough culture of macho chest thumping that Winter had to admire the rough authority on display as the two warriors stared each other down. As ridiculous as Qrow could often be, Winter _did _respect him, and this Mistralian standing up to him, eye-to-eye, was a promising sign for the future of Remnant's Huntresses.

"I know you want to do something to help, but the best thing you can do is give your niece _space _and trust her to figure things out for herself. She'll talk to you when she decides that she's ready."

Ruby seemed… relieved to see the Mistralian girl forcefully negate Qrow from the picture. And Winter could see that, even if Qrow didn't want to acknowledge it, his niece would do a lot better without his overprotective fury.

"Qrow," Winter quietly cut in, "They're the leaders. It's why we're here. Let them handle this."

Though, she had to admit… this was a whole side of Qrow she'd never seen before. Qrow the family man, who cared for his niece's feelings. A not-unattractive side, she had to admit, though that thought certainly got stomped _right _back down as soon as she'd thought it. Winter was just used to older family members seeing caring for kin as a burden rather than a duty, and she certainly _did not _need to read more into that than necessary.

But Qrow sighed and relented. Slipping Winter her room key, he nodded to Ruby, offering something that sounded… something like positivity, and slunk away.

Winter sensed that it was time for her exit to. She turned to the girls. "I'll… see you later today, and… Ruby?" the girl looked up, her eyes red and puffy, "You're strong. You'll get through this."

Ruby looked down, so the Mistralian spoke for her with a quiet, "Thank you, Specialist Schnee."

But the Vacuan gave her an intolerable look, as she glanced to the departing Qrow. "Oh, but of course, these conferences aren't an opportunity for _romance..."_

Winter, lacking any other response, merely shot the student a withering glare before leaving.

* * *

Pyrrha got dressed with the sort of cheer and enthusiasm that she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt in her childhood bedroom. Checking her hair and makeup in the mirror, she wasn't fretting if she was "appropriately attired for her sponsors and fans' expectations," but instead, noticing that she looked _good._ And she was excited for it.

She'd made plans with Velvet to give her a tour of Argus, which absolutely delighted her girlfriend but, really, Velvet was the one putting a smile on Pyrrha's face. Today would be the fulfillment of a fantasy Pyrrha had secretly held deep in her heart since she first attended Sanctum.

She'd be visiting the city with a friend.

Even as a first year, before her regional championships, she was too studious, too much a prodigy for most of her peers to approach her. She had dearly wanted to be social, to be friendly, but she just never knew _how. _Burned early on as students found her to be an awkward and isolated person, burned again as she discovered that fame brought false friends who desired proximity to fame without ever caring for her, and finally burned as her fame turned her into an icon, an _institution, _who had to uphold the expectations of her fans, expectations that made her more unapproachable, more distant, more lonely.

But today, she was going to fulfill all her desires.

She and Velvet would go to the old armory and she'd see Mrs. Musashi for the first time since she'd won the Vytal. She knew she'd get mobbed for autographs by students, but for once, it didn't feel intimidating when she knew she'd have Velvet right there. They'd get gyros at Kazenzakis's, Velvet would _definitely _order "the Pyrrha," Pyrrha would show her where her photo was on the wall, and Mr. Kazenzakis would _of course_ ask if she had a boyfriend… and she wasn't sure yet what she was going to answer, but Pyrrha was really excited to actually _have_ an answer! They'd go to Scamander Park, see the statues of the heroes she grew up hearing about, wondering if, one day, her destiny might lead her, some day, to having her statue join theirs. It would be _perfect._

Walking down the street, Pyrrha didn't even _care _that everywhere she went, there were the usual awed looks, the whispered comments, the snapped photos… let them have their fun. She was young and in love and everything was sunshine and roses.

She almost didn't notice that her scroll was ringing. Hastily, she popped it open, to see a face she really hadn't expected—Penny Polendina's.

And she looked _furious_.

"Y-you- You! Y-you…" But it was still Penny, so it was more adorable than livid? "How _dare_ you!"

"I'm… sorry?" She hadn't seen Penny since the Tournament, where she'd honestly been the toughest opponent Pyrrha had faced in years. But she had thought they had parted on good terms? Shockingly good terms, considering the whole… cutting her open and revealing she was an android to the entire world. But then again, the girl was definitely an odd one.

"I have a trace on your location, Pyrrha Nikos! For Friend Ruby, I will take vengeance! Prepare to fight!"

"Prepare to _what? _Penny-" but Penny hung up, and Pyrrha could hear the _thrum _of a low-flying Bullhead pass over as she saw… Penny Polendina leap out the back, artfully diving towards the earth, using some kind of rocket boots to execute her landing strategy, and making contact with the ground in a perfect three-point pose right in front of Pyrrha.

It was actually pretty impressive, Pyrrha had to admit.

"You- you- you _boyfriend stealer!"_

A crowd had already formed because of the whole… everything, and it was now _quite _interested in what Penny had just said. Pyrrha tried to calm the furious android down (that she _could _be furious was still a shock) as best she could. "Penny what are you-"

"You _broke _Ruby's heart when you stole _Jaune!_"

Oh.

Pyrrha knew that… eventually, things would get out about her and Jaune. That it happened while a furious android was shouting about it in the middle of the street after jumping from a Bullhead to _avenge Ruby Rose's honor… _Chardonnay was not going to be happy about any of this, but how was _Pyrrha _supposed to know word would get out like this?

"Penny..." she pleaded, "I… I really _never _meant for Ruby to get hurt. I'm serious, she means _so _much to Jaune, and if you'd just listen, I-"

"Enough! Draw your weapon, Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha stared at the android girl as her swords began to levitate menacingly around her.

"I don't… I didn't bring my weapons with me?"

Penny seemed taken aback by that revelation. She paused for a moment, then her eyes brightened. "How about _chess,_ then! I can vanquish you in _that _and avenge-"

"I'm not good at chess," Pyrrha shrugged, "But if it'd make you-"

"Then we duel by chess!" Penny proclaimed.

Well…

It seemed to be the only way to cut this off before things got worse.

Quickly texting Velvet to let her know she'd be late, she followed Penny _away _from the crowds that were almost certainly posting to every social media account they had that Pyrrha Nikos had a boyfriend, and that she'd, apparently, stolen him.

* * *

"I gotta ask… seeing her dressed like that, in _her _armor, desperate for your help… how did _that _feel?"

Arslan blushed. "Shut _up_, Nebula."

"I mean… Now you've got _two _reasons to kick Jaune's ass..."

"Shut. _UP._" she scowled, and Nebula, thankfully, stopped being an ass. Would that she could have gotten her to do that two sentences earlier. Arslan could already feel the hot tears spring to the corners of her eyes. She'd been trying _not _to think about herself, to focus just on Ruby's state, but Nebula couldn't _help _but put her foot in it, could she?

Before this year, Arslan had always considered relationships to be a distraction. She loved to train. She loved her team. She loved competing. She was happy: why should she need more than that?

But Arslan hadn't realized that she'd long since fallen for Pyrrha until she watched her duel Penny Polendina in the semifinals. For years, all the way back in their Sanctum days, Arslan had obsessively studied Pyrrha's style. She watched closely at every tournament, studied her tapes religiously, even watched her like a hawk while she was practicing. She'd _memorized _every inch of her body, every muscle, the way her eye's blinked as she calmly analyzed her foe, the way her lips curled into the _slightest_, most unnoticeable smile as she realized the weakness she could exploit. Nobody in the world knew Pyrrha Nikos, the _real _Pyrrha Nikos, as well as Arslan Altan did. But watching her fight Penny… seeing her go _all out, _realizing that Arslan had only ever seen a _glimpse _of the real Pyrrha Nikos…

She had felt her heart beat faster as she realized she was _cheering _for her, desperately wanting to see her win, to see her… to see her _smile._

It had been… shocking when Pyrrha had cleaved through Penny's defenses and left a deep _gouge _down her side… and even more shocking when she _didn't bleed, _but… well, Arslan hardly noticed how significant it was that Atlas was fielding wholly undetectable android combatants, because her world had _already _been unmade.

Arlsan Altan was in love with Pyrrha Nikos.

That was all there was, all that could be said. Nebula, who'd attached herself to Arslan's _hip _during the Festival (as a "diplomatic outreach between Kingdoms," as she called it) had caught on immediately. And told Reese just as immediately, because she was Nebula. And, because Reese was Reese and Nebula was Nebula… they _had _to try and set them up.

Arslan had shut _that _down hard.

Because she also realized that Pyrrha was behaving unlike she'd ever seen her before.

Her smiles had been wider than they had ever been after winning any of her matches before. Her eyes, brighter. And they lingered on her team leader. Before this match, she thought nothing of it, just the excitement of the Vytal stage, but with her heart beating like a _drum..._ There was only one meaning for that, wasn't there?

It was, Arslan was ashamed to admit, the reason she'd become so invested in _Ruby's _little crush. Because it gave her hope, hope that, maybe, just maybe, there wasn't anything going on? If Ruby could pursue Jaune, then that meant that Pyrrha didn't have any feelings for him. Or simply that Arslan still had _time _to make her own move. But now… now she knew the truth. Knew what was already decided.

"Ars..." Nebula softly whispered, the voice she used that reminded Arslan why, in spite of being a huge ass most of the day, they were friends. "Listen. I can handle this next part. You've done a lot for Ruby, and if you need to-"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not going through all this and _not _talking to Jaune."

They were as mismatched a pair as any friends in Remnant, but Nebula… Arslan always said the only reason they still kept in touch was because Nebula had simply _attached _herself to Arslan's life, but the truth was, she _liked _Nebula. She liked her outgoing, fun-loving personality. She liked how fearless she was with her feelings, about getting what she wanted. And she liked that Nebula, even for someone who never seemed to _ever _shut up… was one of the best listeners Arslan knew.

She was really glad she was with Nebula now. Especially for what they were about to do.

Nebula gave her a quick poke to get her attention and said, "Well… now's your chance then."

They saw him in the hallway. And he looked… he looked like the Jaune Arslan had met when she first came to Beacon. Nervous. Unsure of himself. Lost. In that short time, she'd seen him grow into a team leader before her eyes, but she hadn't realized just how _much _he'd grown until she saw him now, looking every inch like the man she found utterly ridiculous and undeserving when she met him at Beacon.

Something inside her _growled _at the sight of him, her dominant, possessive side, the unyielding champion who could not accept that _he _had taken the love of her life. Another voice, her protective, team leader side demanded that Pyrrha _deserved _better than the man standing before her right now. And a third voice, a compassionate voice, the wisdom Arslan longed to be, reminded her that he was her friend. And he needed help, too.

And a fourth voice, a loud, external one, cried out, "HEY ARC!" making the boy's head shoot up like a startled Creep, "WE GOTTA TALK TO YOU."

"Smooth," she whispered to Nebula.

"As Mr. Branwen said, fear is always a possible tactic," she replied, "A tactic I _like _to use."

Jaune trudged forward, unable to meet their eyes. "Hey… I take it..."

"We spoke with Ruby," Arslan completed.

He seemed to shrink from the name. "How's she doing?" he asked.

Arslan paused. Upset? Hurt? The picture in her mind, the tears running down her face as Ruby explained everything, still angered Arslan to know that their sweetest, kindest friend, had been brought through so much. Everybody in their group was protective of Ruby, and it brought up a new anger in Arslan's breast that Jaune had hurt her. But she didn't know what words to say, or even what she _wanted _him to feel, and so she just searched for her words, fruitlessly.

So Nebula beat her to the punch, folding her arms across her chest. "She ain't doing so hot."

"Maidens..." he exhaled, "I am so, so sorry, and I hope..." his voice trailed off, "I hope this isn't… I hope she feels better."

Nebula nodded, then looked over to her. "Arslan's gonna punch you in the stomach now."

"I..." Jaune hung his head low, "Yeah, it'd probably feel better if somebody punched me. I… really have it coming."

Nebula braced for the impact, but… no hit came. She turned to her friend quizzically. "Come on, Ars, he _literally _said he's okay with it, you'll never get a chance like-"

"I don't want to punch him."

"Oh come on!" Nebula exploded, _"I _want to punch him, _he _wants you to punch him, I bet even _Sun _would want to punch him—he made Ruby _cry!"_

The look of sheer guilt and regret on Jaune's face showed Nebula that the punch might not even be necessary. Well, she'd still feel better if _someone _got a punch in the gut. But Jaune… Jaune was beating himself up worse than anything Arslan could do to him.

And worse, she didn't even _want _to punch him. Yes, he'd made Ruby cry. But… wisdom told her that he hadn't done anything _wrong, _and Arslan couldn't bring herself to hit him when he wasn't _at fault. _She owed Ruby, as her friend, to stand by her, to help her through this, to agree with her that Jaune was an idiot and a jerk, but punching Jaune for being discreet about a consensual relationship… She couldn't beat him up for that.

"Jaune," as sympathetic as she was to his case, her voice was still crisp and direct, "What you did… no matter what you meant or who is at fault, what matters is that Ruby was hurt. And that means "

"Um… Arslan?" Nebula interrupted, and she turned to see… Ruby. Standing there, shaken, but resolute.

She looked into her quivering, silver eyes, seeing the fire in them that reminded her that, even if she was young, even if she was unofficially their kid sister… Ruby was the leader of Team RWBY. And she could take care of herself.

"Nebula. Arslan." She began bluntly. "I would like to speak with Jaune."

* * *

There was no good option here.

Ruby could have done a hundred things different. Today, last night… a thousand different choices where in each one she managed to salvage some semblance of normalcy, had just _talked _to Jaune instead of running away… things would be so very different.

They were silent as they returned to their room. Ruby didn't look at Jaune, and Jaune's eyes, she knew, were glued to the floor.

When she shut the door behind her, Jaune was quick to speak. "Ruby… I'm sorry. I'm really- I didn't want… I meant everything I said last night. And... I'm sorry I hurt you."

Ruby let his words hang for a moment before replying. Anger had cost her before, she was taking this as a second chance, an opportunity to do things better this time.

"You… had sex with all my friends. Behind my back. And I'm… I'm hurt. I'm really hurt. It's not your fault, you have a right to like whoever you like, but it's not like that makes me feel _better _about it."

"But," she continued, "I always knew you already had somebody, somebody… other than me. I-" and her voice turned dark, "I wanted you to _cheat,_ Jaune. I wanted to just… just to _have _you, one time, just _know _what it was like and I… I still want that." Suddenly she laughed, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, "_I _was the one who wanted you to cheat on your girlfriend, and _I'm _acting like I'm in the right, and- and- and-"

She was crying now, her façade of composure crumpling beneath her as her emotions poured forth. She was mad at Jaune, upset at herself, mad at Jaune for putting her in this scenario, upset at herself for even _thinking _it, resentful towards her teammates for leaving her out, angry at herself for letting a _boy _come between the friendships they'd spent the whole year building. She didn't realize Jaune was hugging her until she felt him pull her tight against her chest, and Ruby, without thinking, rested her head against his broad chest.

It felt nice.

Even with everything else swirling in her mind right now, she had him to rest against, a single stable point that she knew in her gut wouldn't ever leave her behind. It felt nice.

"Nebula wanted to kick your ass," she said with a faint laugh.

"Yeah… I don't think I would have stopped her..."

"Jaune." She looked up from his embrace to give him a commanding look. "I… I take the blame here. Even if I'm upset, and I _am,_ this wasn't _your _fault, and I won't hear you beat yourself up for it. You do that too much already."

Jaune was about to protest, but realized better of it.

"Well..." he smiled, and even if it was a weak one, it did raise Ruby's spirits, "I... thank you, Ruby. And at least… at least we can be friends again."

"Yeah, but…" Now or never. Now or never. "My first time, I- I want it..." she looked away before continuing in a quiet voice, "I still want it to be with you, Jaune..."

"I… I would like that to," he said softly, as Ruby rested her head back against his chest. "But… it doesn't have to be now, we can wait until there's a better-"

"No," Ruby cut him off, "After this… we're going to go back to Beacon, back to… everyone. And if I don't have you _now, _I'll never..."

She felt the tears springing up in her eyes as Jaune's strong hands gently massaged her back.

"It won't be like that," he promised, "I… _Everyone _I'm with is important to me. And I do _everything _I can to make sure that nobody feels neglected or left out. You… all of you matter too much to me, but, you, Ruby..." his voice grew choked with emotion, "You've always been… you've always been my friend. From the beginning. When I was at my worst. You've _always _been there for me, and I… I will _never _leave you behind."

"I… no." She looked at Jaune, blinking away her forming tears, her jaw set and determined. "This is going to be special. _Not," _she quickly cut him off, "just for me. Special for you, too. We're doing… I'm going to be your first. At something."

Jaune blinked. "Ruby what are you-"

"I don't want to be..." Ruby searched for a word, "If we're gonna do this, I don't want to be just another girl, another notch on the bedpost." Before Jaune could interrupt, she cut him off, "I know. I know. I'm not being fair to you or… the other girls, but this means a lot to _me, _Jaune. I want..." she swallowed, nervously, "I want to be _your _first, at… something."

"Ruby..." he gave her that gentle look that, somehow, didn't make Ruby feel pitied. Made her feel like he _cared _for her, as a person, not as a Huntress or a team leader or a kid sister, the kind of look that made her fall in love with him in the first place. "No one in this world is _you. _And no one else ever will be. Whatever we have, whatever our relationship is, you will _always _be special to me, and not like any other-"

She cut him off. "Anal. Has anyone..." she swallowed again, pulling away from his embrace, "Have you ever..."

"Ruby..." he was compassionate, but she didn't _want _compassion, "Let's start slow, you've never had _sex _before and you're going to jump right to-"

"You don't want _this?" _she asked, posing on the bed, then _yelped _as she spanked her butt harder than she expected to.

Jaune laughed, but it was clear he was trying not to, and the way he choked his laugh as he desperately tried to reign it in made Ruby laugh too.

And with their laughter, it was like a spell had been broken, that the awkwardness of the moment had been lifted and they were once again Jaune and Ruby. But… Ruby still had things she wanted, things that were more than just "Jaune and Ruby." She looked to Jaune, a challenging look in her eye.

"Everyone thinks… everyone thinks that I'm just a kid. That I'm too young and inexperienced to handle emotional hardship, but I'm _tougher than anyone gives me credit for!" _She was fired up now, rising to her feet and… well, not looking _down _on Jaune, cause he was so stupidly tall, but certainly looking at him eye-to-eye. "Jaune, I have a _medal _for how I led my team at Mountain Glenn. I've fought terrorists and criminals and, oh yeah, a _whole bunch of monsters! _My mom died when I was a kid and I had to grow up _real fast, _and I'm sick of everyone trying to shelter me because I'm too 'fragile' to handle the thought that maybe, the boy I have a crush on has a girlfriend already."

Wearing a pained look on his face, Jaune looked to her. "Ruby," he slowly began, "I didn't… I really didn't want to _hurt _you, this whole thing… I mean, it's _crazy, _and I never thought you would… you would want… me."

"Every girl in my team fell over themselves to get a shot at you, and you thought, what, I didn't like _boys _or something?" A bit of a mean attack, but Ruby was cutting it all loose here. "Or was it because you didn't think I was _mature enough _to want to have sex?"

He blushed, unable to meet her gaze."And you think..." Jaune murmured, evaluating her response carefully, "that we should… we should have sex to-"

"You should fuck my ass, Jaune," Ruby said with a smirk. One which got _wider _as Jaune's eyes bulged at her crudeness.

"Gods, you and Weiss and Blake are-"

"Have _they_ let you fuck them in the butt?" Jaune just stared at her incredulously. "I take that as a 'no,' then," she shot back, smugly.

Rather than give him time to respond, she scampered over to her bag where she pulled out the kit Penny had put together for her. At the time, she had thought Penny was being over the top, that there was _no way _Jaune would be into half the things she referenced, but she was the one with the algorithmic analysis of probabilistic sexual interests of a man in Jaune's demographic.

And it was paying off right now, as she grabbed the lube from her bag. Proudly displaying her prize, she aggressively began to tear her clothes off. Yes, she'd prepared a sexy striptease for him, but, right now, Ruby just wanted her clothes to be _off _and his eyes to be wide as he drank her in!

"Don't act like you've never seen a naked woman before, Jaune!" she teased.

"You can't- do you-" he stammered, "Are we really doing this?"

"We're doing this," she replied, feeling the cool gel on her fingers as she squeezed the lube into her hand, "so clothes _off, _Jaune!"

Rather than protest, Jaune just chuckled under his breath, muttering something about how he needed to stop disbelieving things that happened to him, and _finally _started to disrobe for her as he joined her on the bed. Ruby licked her lips, waiting to finally see his dick. Jaune slipped off his boxers, and...

Yes. She could work with this.

She could _definitely _work with this.

Ruby wrapped her hand around his penis, coating it with lube and admiring its shape and size. She had prepared for this, with the focus and dedication she would use for any other mission, and part of that was doing research. With Penny's help, Ruby had made a deep dive into what to expect from sex, and so she'd seen depictions of a _lot _of penises. Still, seeing one in person was completely new, and Ruby couldn't help but feel nervous, but also a little excited. The way it felt as it expanded under her fingers, the way it _smelled… _she had not been prepared for this!

Stroking Jaune's dick with one hand, she used the other to lubricate her own asshole. She moaned as she felt her fingers penetrate herself, the cool gel tingling as she readied herself to receive him. Taking a deep breath, she knew that her moment was upon her, and it was time to show Jaune that Ruby Rose was not a delicate flower. Releasing his cock from her hand, she turned away from him, getting down on all fours and raising her butt, in what she hoped was an inviting shake—she was too nervous to know if she pulled it off like she practiced.

He pressed his cock between her cheeks, lined up to enter her. And then… he _pushed._

He felt… big. So much bigger than any of the toys she had, at Penny's insistence, practiced on to prepare for this. Ruby knew not to give any sign of discomfort, lest he think she didn't want this. But at the same time… she couldn't help but _squeak _as he pushed into her anus.

"Is everything alright?" Jaune asked, "If it's painful, we can-"

"No!" she cried, "No, ke-keep… keep _going!"_

She groaned as Jaune pushed further into her, the feeling unlike anything she'd ever done before. He was _pushing _into her, pushing into a place she _knew _he wasn't supposed to be, and that _thrilled _her. Ruby salivated at the naughtiness of what she was doing, how _tight _she felt, and she wanted to let Jaune know it.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, _Maidens, _yes, Jaune! Fuck me! Fu- fuck me!" she gasped, luxuriating in the feeling of Jaune _filling _her, feeling how _deep _he went into her, how much she _spread _her open, like he was about to split her apart!

But the real sensation was the powerful sense of _taboo. _Ruby wasn't a goody two-shoes like her partner, but she'd never been as _daring _as Yang or Blake were, something she _hated _being teased over. But right now, Ruby was a dirty girl, feeling a man's _dick _inside her butt, pumping away, stretching her out, letting her embrace the pain as she gave him an experience he'd _never _had before!

Nobody- nobody else had given him this! She was _his _first, a first stolen from her team, stolen from Pyrrha! And no one could ever take it from her! That thought, that pure, perfect thought! It brought Ruby to a height of ecstasy she'd never _imagined, _feeling her love inside her, feeling him _take _her innocence and Ruby _screamed _in joy as she felt her pussy _gush_ from her sudden orgasm.

Her knees grew weak, her forearms, rubbery, and she fell, face first into the bedsheets, feeling Jaune's thrusts grind her into the mattress, her tongue lolling and her drool pooling beneath her. All Ruby's thoughts were frazzled, incoherent, as she just _savored _the sensation of being taken by a man, and not any man, but the one she'd been _dreaming _of. Mmmmmm… that such a _perverse _moment was so deeply romantic… it just made Ruby smile to think of what a _dirty _girl she was!

With a great, groaning _jerk, _Jaune soon released into her bowels, and Ruby giggled in delight, as she felt the warmth surge into her. Ruby knew that, with this, she had _proven _that she wasn't some delicate rose. She was a dirty girl,_ his _dirty girl, and she'd beaten Pyrrha and Blake and _Yang _to the punch!

With that lovely thought, Jaune withdrew and Ruby rolled over on the bed, finally getting the chance to look her beloved in the eyes. He was a wonderful man, wasn't he? And she was so lucky to have him. Ruby felt as his spunk pleasantly _slid _down inside her. She felt all warm and gooey inside, not just literally, and she had Jaune to thank.

Lying in bed together… it was so unlike how Ruby ever imagined her first time to be. So different from the plan she'd crafted with Penny. And yet…

She looked over to Jaune. Her knight in shining armor. She'd always imagined she'd fall for a knight in shining armor, someone like a fairy tale. And here he was. Her first Beacon friend. Her lover. He looked to her. And he smiled.

"So… do we want to start dating?"

Ruby paused for a moment, then looked up, smiling. "I think I'd like that."

**And with this, I've now finished the outline I made back in December.**

**The story's still going, I still have ideas, but I certainly never thought this story would get to 15 chapters! Thank you so much, for all the favs, follows, and reviews, and especially thanks to Renarde, for giving feedback and advice from Chapter 4 to now.**

**But yeah, now Ruby's in the mix, rounding out the team! She's a little... unusual in her approach to sexuality, a problem compounded by Penny, but, at least, nobody got murdered in this. Penny beat Pyrrha at chess, 3-0 (Pyrrha wasn't lying about her ability and Penny is literally a computer) btw, but in losing chess matches, Pyrrha and Velvet were able to reason with Penny that this isn't a time for vengeance. The fact that Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship has been outed, though, that's gonna be an issue.**

**So what's next? I honestly don't know. I've set up Cinder, so obviously that's a future chapter, and I have a couple more chapters in a vague outline, but for now, I guess I gotta figure it out as it comes. But we'll see it in the next chapter: I don't have a title or outline yet.  
**


	16. Homecoming

The airship terminal was a bustling place, with travelers and staff moving to and fro catching flights, searching for gates, trying to manage upset children. Baggage carts and the cheap, plastic wheels of roller luggage _squeaked _amid the constant drone of conversation, arguments, and footsteps—whether slowly trudging from one terminal to the next in search of seats, or an electrical outlet, or the rapid _slams _of a passenger _booking _it to reach their connecting flight. l It was a deeply noisy place.

And noisier still when Nora Valkyrie was in it.

"So once I got Sun's butt-dial, Renny and I knew we _had _to go rescue him!" she proclaimed to her friends, "We had to team up with him to fight the pirates who kidnapped him, then, together, we _followed_ the pirates back to their lair and had to defeat their king! And he was all 'I cannot be stopped by the likes of you,' but then Ren and I were like, 'no way!' and we did a sweet combo attack to defeat him one and for all!"

"Actually," Ren corrected, "what we did was… was..."

As Ren's voice trailed off, Nora suddenly became alarmed. "Ren, what's wrong?"

"That was… that was exactly what happened, Nora. We fought pirates to rescue Sun because he pocket dialed us. You dueled the self-proclaimed King of the South Sea Pirates, and we beat him with a team-up attack… That... _actually _happened!"

"B-but..." she scrunched up her face in concentration, "The pirate treasure! We dug up their-"

"Yeah, that... also happened. We returned the treasure to its rightful owner and donated our reward money to the Vale Orphanage. The events happened _exactly _as you have described them."

Ren looked from Yang to Blake to Weiss in wide eyed disbelief, like he couldn't accept the words coming out of his mouth and _desperately _needed one of them to correct his error. But, well, it wasn't like _they _went on a pirate adventure (lucky son of a...) so they couldn't do more than shrug.

Nora was uncharacteristically silent for a moment, before admitting, "I'm scared, Ren."

"Me too, Nora… me too."

Looking to change the subject, Yang pointed at the first airship coming in to land. "Well, hey, that's probably them right there!"

"Their flight is docking at Gate E15," Weiss corrected, "and the schedule _clearly _states that the flight has been delayed for-"

Blake interrupted, shooting a _furious _glare to both her teammates. "Are we _seriously _having this discussion again? _Again? _Even though _both _of you accept that, at best, the differences are trivial and don't matter, as I have gotten _both of you _to admit _twice _now?"

"All I'm saying," Yang snickered, "is that airports are mysterious places that operate by no rules known to-"

"THE TIMES ARE ON THE SCREEN RIGHT THERE!" Weiss yelled, throwing her arm out to point at the "Flight A113 Argus to Vale, Gate E15: DELAYED" on the screen.

"Yeah?" Yang smirked, knowing it was the perfect time to play her trump card, "Then why are the Girls, Cereal _and_ Bunny, _right there, _huh, Weiss-cream?"

Weiss was about to answer when Nora cut her off. "Holy shit, it is them!"

Yang had actually seen Velvet and Pyrrha emerge from the concourse while Weiss was first correcting her, but she knew to keep that fact in her pocket.

Pyrrha was looking rather glamorous (and Yang certainly noticed how Weiss's eyes drank P-money in!) as she strode across the terminal, that was, before she caught sight of her friends and broke into an excited _squeal _of joy and raced over, Velvet trailing not far behind.

Joyful hugs were shared all around, Weiss's hugs being surprisingly daring, though Yang knew not to be surprised by that little slut in the grass any longer. Blake asked Pyrrha about how the trip went as Weiss conveyed to Velvet that the rest of Team CFVY sent their regrets that they couldn't be there to welcome her, on account of a Fox-related catastrophe.

Poor boy had the worst luck, and Coco was not one to forgive easily. Yang'd have to send him some condolences. Troublemakers ought to look out for one another and all: there's was a hard lot, being cool and bringing fun to their teams, often with little gratitude and only scorn as a reward for so many awesome ideas that just happened to not work out.

But on the terminal, they still had to wait before they could return to Beacon. There was an _electric _tension in the air as the girls waited for the last two of their group.

Jaune and Ruby.

Augh, the suspense was _terrible! _Blake and Weiss had made Yang _promise, _with many, _many _threats, that she wouldn't sock Jaune right in the gut if it turned out that… Ruby (she could already hear her teeth starting to grind together)... was an… adult. And could make… decisions… on... her _own._

Realizing her fists were clenched so tightly that her fingers were starting to hurt, Yang allowed them to _unclasp _a little as she tried to think about _happier, _less rage-inducing subjects.

Namely, how long would it be between now and when Jaune was next fucking her?

She was _pissed _at Jaune, beyond pissed, if he did anything to her precious baby sister, but at the same time, Yang was _really _invested in giving him another tumble, just to prove to him that she'd only gotten caught off guard the first time. Yang was still the alluring, adventurous sex bomb of Team RWBY, even if Weiss and Blake were total pervs. That first time had been a mistake, she, looking like she did, was _entitled _to a do-over.

And… she really wanted to feel that dick inside her again.

Looking to Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Velvet, she could definitely pick up the signals that Yang wasn't _alone _in this desire. The girls were slightly flushed, licking their lips nervously, and definitely focusing to be the first to spot Jaune… and maybe snatch the welcome back kiss?

None of their relationships were out and public yet, but Yang wouldn't put it past Weiss or Blake to jump the gun to try and move up in the hierarchy. Yang was pretty sure, from the explanations she'd received of the history of this whole… thing, that Pyrrha and Velvet were at the top spot, but she wasn't _sure _that it was a fixed thing. And if Yang was being wholly honest, she wouldn't mind moving up the ranks a little, herself.

Just to stick it to Weiss if nothing else.

"There!"

Blake's voice jolted all of them back to attention, and Yang snapped to see her partner's finger boldly pointing towards… welp, moment of truth.

From the look on her little sister's face, that undeniably smug, cat-who-ate-the-canary grin she was trying to hide, she had big news to share, likely related to the blond dork that had, somehow, managed to capture Yang's heart.

Dammit all, he had.

It was just a sex thing, but _hell, _seeing him again made Yang just feel… _sunnier. _Even though she figured she'd punch his teeth in for laying a hand on her Rubes, seeing the two of them together, they just looked so- so- so…

Happy.

They looked happy and Yang felt happy _for _them, and, gods alive, she couldn't be mad about _that._

Unlike Pyrrha and Velvet, the two of them were clearly exhausted (making Yang a _little _annoyed again, from the logical conclusions, but she figured she'd let it pass) but they were still excited to see them again. So as they trundled forward through the crowd, Pyrrha _shot _to her boyfriend's side, wrapping him a big, _rather attention gathering, _hug. Yang definitely saw a few scroll phones _click _at the sight of The Invincible Girl with a boy.

Normally, Yang would have expected Pyrrha to be more discrete in her excitement, to make it seem more like she was excited to see her friends again, not her lover. After all, Yang hadn't even realized that she and Loverboy had hooked up until well after _Yang _was sleeping with Jaune. And Yang had a nose for gossip. Jaune seemed surprised as well.

"Whoa!" Jaune laughed, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he quietly added, "You know, people can, um, see us, right?"

"Oh." Pyrrha suddenly paled. "You haven't… heard."

Oh.

Whatever it was, _Yang _hadn't heard either, so this was kind of a surprise. Though she'd spent her break mostly napping, having lazy lesbian sex, and playing video games, so… if anything, she was more surprised that _Weiss _evidently hadn't heard either.

"Ummm… my scroll broke?" Jaune lamely admitted, "So I've been out of the loop."

"You broke another scroll?" Ren asked, then added, slightly surprised, "Nora's only broken _one _so far, so..."

Ruby, however, leapt to Jaune's defense. "It was Nebula's fault! And she's buying him a replacement."

"Was it cool?" Yang asked. Weiss immediately scowled at Yang that now was _not the time, _but Ruby quietly shook her head _yes _meaning that Yang _had _to know the story behind it. Nebula kicked ass, and it _sucked _that Ruby and Jaune got to hang out with her and Ars. The three of them had gotten up to _craziness _together on the last days of the Festival!

Oh, yeah, the drama! Yang had almost forgotten, what with the scroll story.

Pyrrha glanced at Jaune. "I… there was an issue, with..." she took a deep breath, "peoplenowknowthatwe'redating!" she bolted out.

"What?" Weiss asked.

Ruby just slapped a hand to her mouth, evidently having realized she knew what Pyrrha was talking about. "Is that- is that what Penny meant? I thought it was… oh, oh, guys, I am _so _sorry!"

"Seconding the 'What?' over here," groused Blake. "Faunus hearing doesn't help with _fast _talk, just quiet talk."

"Wait, people know we're dating?" Jaune asked, "Do they… also know about..."

Pyrrha shook her head _no, _and thank the _Brothers _for that! Yang knew her family and knew that _none of them _had to learn that she was in a polyamorous relationship with like, half her class. Not for a _good long while. _Uncle Qrow would probably kill Jaune, but _Dad _would… Yang didn't want to think about it.

Even less than she wanted to imagine what her _Mom _would think about Jaune.

But Jaune didn't seem particularly perturbed that they'd been outed. "Well," he chuckled, "it was gonna happen sooner or later, wasn't it?"

Yang didn't miss how relieved Pyrrha looked to hear how genuinely unconcerned Jaune was that the word was out.

"I, um, my agent… she'd actually like to talk to you sometime this week, about… managing the press."

_That_ got a response from Jaune. His eyes went a little wide, evidently only now putting together that dating an international celebrity (how easy it was to forget, in the seclusion of Beacon, that Cereal Girl was Cereal Girl because companies paid her money to endorse their products) meant that he was _dating an international celebrity._

She figured she ought to step in. "Eh," Yang shrugged, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Scandal could be fun," Blake smirked, "I always knew I'd be involved in an international intrigue at _some _point in my life, never thought it'd be a tabloid sex scandal..."

The words "tabloid sex scandal" seemed to start making the Ice Queen melt, and Yang realized that she should probably have a _talk _with her team about what, exactly they wanted from this relationship and to maybe keep everyone on the same page before it all went to hell. But on the plus side, Jaune _did _seem to be in a better headspace now that everyone else was fairly positive about it. And really, it could be fun to go public, so long as her family never found out, to be _daring, _to show all of Beacon that they were in a crazy group sex thing.

Cardin Winchester would literally _die _from it, so that was another plus!

So as everyone else laughed and joked about tabloids and scandals and how to break the news, Yang made up her mind:

Jaune had, for now, been reprieved of his well-deserved punch in the gut.

* * *

Coming back from the conference, Jaune was _exhausted._

But he also knew that he had a duty to take care of his relationships—if he wanted to have more than a half-dozen girlfriends, sexfriends, or otherwise amorous relationships, he had to be prepared to put in the work to keep their relationships strong.

But on the flight back (in between frequent trips to the bathroom, damn his motion sickness), Ruby had told him she wanted him to put _Pyrrha _first. Apparently, she felt a _little _bit guilty for trying to tempt him into infidelity, and she assured him that she wanted a chance to tell her team _all _about what they'd done at the conference.

Jaune hadn't told Ruby what Weiss was like in bed (seemed ungentlemanly), but he knew she was in for a surprise. Probably one she wouldn't mind—the two partners were _definitely _on the same wavelength when it came to "naked enthusiasm to try anything."

Which had a lot to do with _why _Jaune was so exhausted…

Taking the Bullhead back to Beacon, he was somehow tired enough to forget his airsickness as he rested his head on Pyrrha's shoulder. It felt… nice. Not just to have his girlfriend supporting him, as beat as he was, but that he could do it in public. Sneaking around in secrecy had been fun, but Jaune _much _prefered that now he didn't have anything to hide and they could just… be together, like this.

But at the same time, he was _way _too tired to be thinking much about the future. Nora was eagerly filling him in on the adventures he missed, ranging from… something with pirates to a much more detailed story about all you can eat pancakes that he was pretty sure she was making up—JNPR had strict rules on limiting Nora's access to anything "all you can eat," and he trusted Ren not to let him down on that front.

But as the Bullhead _finally _landed, Nora and Ren gave him shrouded smirks as they told him to "take all the time he needed to _unpack,_" (Nora wiggling her eyebrows quite unnecessarily on that word) as they headed back to the JNPR dorm leaving him, Velvet, and Pyrrha to go to their private room. But while he was eager to see them again in _that _fashion, Jaune was infinitely grateful that Pyrrha and Velvet simply led him to the bed, let him sink into the soft mattress, and curled up with him.

With a girl in each arm, their heads resting on his chest and their soft breasts pressed into him, Jaune let his eyes flutter shut as he drifted off to a pleasant sleep, the luckiest man alive.

* * *

He was fairly certain he was dreaming.

Though, after so much of Jaune's recent life, his confidence of whether or not he was dreaming or awake had taken a major hit. After all, was it so strange that he might be reclining in a pool as his bikini-clad harem crowded around him, eager to show off their stunning bodies?

Velvet and Pyrrha were at his side, giggling and preening as they let his hands run all over them, while Team RWBY was arrayed before him—Weiss looking elegant even in her daring white sling bikini, Ruby wearing an identical set, only in red, like they were trying to outdo Blake and Yang's yellow and black microbikinis. They flirted and posed and pouted for his attention, making sure he got the best view of their assets their skimpy swimwear allowed.

And behind him, he had Glynda massaging his shoulders. He just _knew_ that those were her hands, kneading out _all _the stress from his trip.

But her shoulder massage seemed more like an excuse to press her soft breasts into him from behind, whispering dirty promises into his ear. And that was making him aware of the way Pyrrha and Velvet's tits were pressed into his side, his fingers roaming and squeezing their butts. It was… heaven, really.

But then Weiss looked at him with an impish grin.

"So Jaune..." she began, "who are you going to choose?"

Suddenly, he realized the feeling of others upon him was gone as only Weiss, now, was before him in the pool.

Her voice shifted—still Weiss, but somehow… more _potent. _"Aren't I your Snow Angel, Jaune? The girl you desired for so long, who you risked so much for? The one you tried so desperately to convince yourself _wasn't _the girl for you? And then I offered myself, my _everything _to you." Jaune realized he was now on the ledge of the pool as Weiss pushed herself between his legs… making him realize he was no longer wearing a swimsuit.

"Just… like… _this..."_

She began to wrap her lips around his cock, making Jaune moan as her pristine face and perfect lips _worshiped _him.

"Ohhhhhhh, _damn,_" Jaune moaned, feeling her tongue delicately dance around his shaft. Weiss's enthusiasm and grace made her _incredible _at blowing him and while they hadn't had that many experiences so far, thanks to the trip coming so soon after they began their relationship, Jaune was _excited _for more opportunities in the future… but then, something… changed?

It wasn't Weiss's lips that were now wrapped around him, or her snow white hair draped over his lap. It was… blonde now. It was Yang! Yang looked up, her lips slipping off his cock with a messy _pop, _as she shot him a dazzling, self-confident smile… and then wrapped her knockers around his dick as she started to tittyfuck him.

"Come on, Jaune!" she teased, "You're literally _dreaming _about my tits, just like _every other boy at Beacon._" Then she tittered. "And some of the girls, too! Everyone's _jealous _of the boy who got to bang the Yang, and you're going to _love _showing everyone how much _more _of a man you are, how _wrong _everyone who doubted you is, once you have _me _hanging on your arm."

Jaune stammered, trying to find his words. A task made more difficult by how _incredible _it felt to have Yang's tits wrapped around his dick. Jaune moaned as he closed his eyes, trying to escape the sensation for long enough to just _think, _only…

When he opened his eyes, Yang was gone. And he heard a noise behind him.

It was Glynda, lying on a deck chair, sunning herself and letting Jaune _drink in _her magnificent curves. Her bikini was untied, just resting on top of her generous mounds. How easy it would be to fix that mistake...

Glynda giggled, an uncharacteristically youthful and informal sound in undeniably her voice, something that _never _failed to get Jaune hard. "Come, join me."

He was unable to resist, walking over to her, watching as she cast her bikini aside, lying _gloriously _naked before him, licking her lips with a silent, pleading request in her eyes.

Even if he was her Master, Jaune was happy to obey.

"Oh, _yes,_" she moaned, "T-take me, Master, defile me, _use _me!"

It didn't take much more prompting for Jaune to enter her, loving the way she gasped to receive him as he started fucking her. Her pussy was so tight, her face, crumbling from her stern authority into paroxysms of lewd desire, her eyes rolling in her head as she struggled to hold on as he fucked her!

Jaune closed his eyes, loving the cushion of her breasts beneath him as he topped her, aggressively kissing her neck as he went _wild _on his teacher… who started to speak to him in that unnatural voice. "Spending all your time with _girls _when you could have a fully mature—and very well-trained, if I might say—woman at your _beck and call… _Why Mr. Arc, I know you're smart enough to know that it's not a choice at all."

"Wh-what?" he said, confused.

When he opened his eyes, though, it was Blake underneath him. She moaned in pleasure, her beautiful black hair splayed beneath her, her ears twitching as she luxuriated in his pounding thrusts. "Oh, Jaune, take me!" she cried, "Can't you feel how much your kitty's pussy loves you!"

Jaune felt her nails did into his back, her legs wrap tight around him as she pulled him to her, practically _radiating _her desperate need for closeness, to _never _let him go.

But then her tone shifted, like everyone else's had, with Jaune still thrusting into her. "You know I'm in love with you, Jaune. Madly, wildly, _hopelessly_ in love with you. You're the one who's made me _believe _in love again, as something so much more than a story."

"I- I..." he stammered, "I don't know what to say-"

"Say you love me," she responded, her eyes _brimming _with a pure, perfect love and desire, "Just say I'm your one and only. Just _choose._"

"Or choose me."

Another voice, and Jaune looked back to the pool, only to realize now he was lying on his back on the deck chair, Blake nowhere to be seen.

But he could see Ruby in the pool, proudly naked as she bobbed in the water. "Come on!" she cheerfully shouted, "Join me!"

Jaune couldn't resist, sliding into the cool water and pushing his way forward to her. Ruby caught him in a kiss, letting her delectable lips crash into his, her eager, inquisitive tongue exploring his mouth. With a quick _hop, _she pounced on his dick, giving him a sly grin as she moved up and down on him, moaning as Jaune fucked her.

But then she looked him in the eye, that strange register entering her voice. "Don't we have something _special, _Jaune? We met on that first day, just as fate would have it, the two of us, both outsiders, both feeling like we didn't _belong _here. But we both became leaders together. You told me I was _special _to you. Aren't I?"

"Ruby, wh-what does this _mean? _What's going-"

"I'm not Ruby, silly!"

It was Velvet who was now smiling at him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her pussy clamping down on his cock.

Velvet smiled at him. "Aren't I your little bunny, Jaune? You know I'm your favorite, don't you? The one who adores you, worships you, desires nothing but you?"

"But Velvet," Jaune pleaded, suddenly finding his voice "I thought- I thought you _liked_ that we had an open relationship? Wh-what about Coco?"

"But you're the only one for me," she giggled, "The only one I _truly _love. You know I'd do anything to make you happy. Change anything about myself. I was so lost, so lonely at Beacon before I had you, and now… you've changed _everything _for me. I'd do _anything _for you..."

"Velvet, this- this isn't _you!_" he cried.

"Are you sure? Don't I _feel _like your Velvet?" And Jaune couldn't help but _moan _as she gave a little wiggle, driving his dick _wild. _"And you know you have to choose. I'm _yours, _Jaune. Always and forever yours. Would you really not choose me?"

Jaune stared into his bunny's big, brown eyes, her _adoration _practically sparkling in them, his mouth hanging over as he _searched _for something to say, some way to make _sense _of what was happening! …and then she was gone.

"What about me, Jaune."

He turned. Pyrrha. Who else could it be but _Pyrrha, _Pyrrha, standing over the pool, so high above him and looking so perfectly, unapproachably glamorous, but with that _look _upon her face, that look of pure desire, pure _love._

"Wasn't I your first?" she asked, sitting down on the pool's edge, her long, toned legs slipping into the water, "The woman you always thought you _weren't good enough _for, and yet… the one who _adored you, _unconditionally? Have you moved on from me, Jaune? Am I not enough, anymore?"

"N-no!" Jaune stammered, unable to even- to even _think _of Pyrrha ever being somehow insufficient.

"Am I the one, then? Your one and only? The _love of your life? _Or do you choose another?"

"P-Pyrrha!" he gasped, "You- you're the one who-"

"You have to choose," he heard a voice, a voice he couldn't place, "Everyone knows you have to choose."

There was suddenly a weight on him, a crushing weight, a weight of realization and he suddenly was struggling to breathe! The once-refreshing water of the pool was now a vise around him, and he was _choking._

Gasping, Jaune awoke to realize the weight on his chest wasn't water crushing his lungs, but that Velvet was now on top of him, well, moaning and grinding on top of him, rubbing her pussy against his abs as Pyrrha lovingly sucked him off.

Her eyes jerked open as Jaune caught his breath, and Velvet, suddenly bashful, looked away with a quiet, "Oops."

Catching his breath, Jaune mumbled, "It's alright. Just... startled me, a little."

"Sorry if we woke you up," Velvet giggled as she rolled off his chest.

Pyrrha's lips slipped off his dick with a messy _pop. _"You just looked too cute!" she said, "I couldn't help myself… though I hope it gave you some pleasant dreams."

Giving his girlfriends a tired grin, feeling _relieved_ to see them more than anything, he still felt the weight of the dream still lingering on him.

"Ummm… hey, do you..." he asked, hesitantly, "You don't mind that I have… multiple girls, right?"

Pyrrha blinked at him in confusion, then snickered. "You think _you _have multiple girls, Jaune?" she turned to Velvet, making her _squeak _as she ran her hands over her boobs, "Someone's got an ego… You're _my_ bunnygirl, aren't you, Vel?"

Pleasantly fondling their helplessly squirming, shared girlfriend, Pyrrha smiled warmly at him. "Jaune, we're a group relationship—I'm sleeping with Blake and Weiss and and Glynda and Velvet, and, yes," she added with a smirk, "I'll probably be sleeping with Ruby and Yang soon enough, too, _as well _as sleeping with you."

"And I'm sleeping with Coco," Velvet giggled, "And she's _not at all_ interested in _anyone _else!" Then she gave Jaune and Pyrrha a sly look, "Looks like _I _have the biggest harem of all of you. What can I say?" she preened, "It's the ears."

"Or it's _these,_" Pyrrha said, giving Velvet's boobs a sudden _squeeze._

As hot as it was to watch two girls play with each other, Jaune felt more appreciative than anything. His dream proved that, if anything, _he_ had some anxieties about having multiple girlfriends, fears that he would be, eventually, forced to choose. That someone would get hurt. "_Everyone knows you have to choose" _was the phrase the dream had used. He couldn't place the voice he'd heard it in, but it was someone… important.

But Pyrrha suddenly gave him a concerned look. "Is this about… us being public? Because I can assure you, I _absolutely _am willing to-"

"Oh, no, no!" Jaune was quick to cut in, "I… I'm actually really happy we don't have to hide it anymore. It's… like, I've had _fun _sneaking around, but I think we're really going to enjoy finally not having to hide anything anymore."

"I'm happy you two are public, too," Velvet sighed, "Now the two of you can go on romantic dates, just the two of you… I've had _so _many ideas that I know you'll love!"

He looked to Velvet, "I… I want the whole thing to come out, too. Make it public with as many of us who want to go public. If that's alright with all of you?"

Pyrrha gave him a long, loving smile. "Of course it is. How about you, Vel?"

Velvet blushed furiously, looking away. She was precious to him, but… they all were. He loved them all so dearly, and he was so _endlessly _grateful to have so many wonderful people in his life… and in his bed.

But he didn't miss it as she added, in a quiet voice, "I think I'd… like that."

As Pyrrha went back to giving him head, Jaune stroked his bunny's ears, loving the way she so tenderly curled up beside him. Being revealed like this wasn't exactly how he'd wanted it, but Jaune was happy that, at the least, they finally were able to be open. And soon, he could be open with _everyone, _and that would truly be wonderful.

* * *

The words blurred and focused, in and out, an undulating pattern of clarity in opacity.

But one thing remained clear.

Hate.

Ilia Amitola's entire _soul _burned with hate.

"WHAT DO WE KNOW ABOUT THE INVINCIBLE GIRL'S NEW BEAU?" proclaimed the headline.

And beneath, a picture.

Of a man.

Who was _cheating _on Blake.

Ilia had told herself that she was _happy _that Blake had found someone who made her happy. Someone better than Adam. Someone who would…

It was all a lie. Everything about this "Jaune Arc" filled Ilia with _rage. _Ever since Blake first dropped the name at Tukson's, she had done her best _not _to jealously investigate every piece of dirt she could possibly find on him, telling herself that Blake was _happy _with him, and… not… her…

AAAAAARGH!

She _flung _the paper away, scowling, unable to bear his dopey, idiot face staring back at her, _mocking _her for what she wanted so dearly and he _never _appreciated. She'd held back as _best she could, _only _once _approaching Torchwick's little gremlin to scout out some dirt on the boy. The… crude, highly sexual drawings she'd received had been a reminder that everyone in Torchwick's operation was an _idiot _or a _jackass, _but it was her _one and only _time she let herself slip!

But now… if she had known, she would not… would not have _allowed _this to happen! She would have told Blake-

No.

She wouldn't- she _couldn't _be the one to tell Blake. She'd figure it out very soon, Ilia was _sure, _but Blake never read celebrity gossip and was keeping her relationship with _Jaune _(what a loathsome name!) secret, so it likely just dangled out of her reach, totally unaware as the whole rest of the world knew her sweetheart was two-timing her! But it wouldn't be secret for long, and when it did, it would _devastate _her.

There was a better way. A more _final _way to end this- this _insult _to Blake!

Taking up her scroll, Ilia quickly punched in some numbers. It rang. Twice.

"You got Mercury," an insolent-sounding voice on the other end cut in.

They were technically at her disposal. Cinder Fall's obnoxious little henchmen. She didn't like working with them, but… she knew they were _good _at what they did. "The White Fang has a matter that requires your… expertise."

"Hell yeah," the voice chuckled, "I have been bored as _shit. _Meet me at the spot, we'll talk there, and… trust me, when it comes to 'problem solving,' you're working with the _best of the best _here."

And then he hung up. Ilia closed her scroll and leaned back in her chair. She had made up her mind. She had allowed too many things to slide. There were some crimes that would _not _be forgiven.

She knew what had to be done.

**And I'm back! Thanks to Renarde, as always, for feedback on this chapter!**

**I'm excited to get to sort of the second half of the story, where things will be a little bit more free-form. This story's been always a bit of a wander where I was first trying my hand at smut writing, so it's always been a bit more porn-focused than plot focused, but for the future chapters, I'm interested in doing more things as the mood strikes me. Much like with my AO3 smut stories, I'm happy to hear out people's requests (and I try to credit them when I use their ideas as best I can), so if there's anyone you'd particularly like to see, don't hesitate to throw out suggestions.**

**But there's a bunch of ideas I still have to play out that've been set up in earlier chapters. And Ilia's hiring an assassin, which should be fun! But you can see how that plays out in the next chapter: To Lead and to Follow.  
**


End file.
